Upon A Moon Dark Moor
by The Lady Snape
Summary: There's a transfer student from America. She's distantly related to Harry Potter and has a crush on everyone's favourite Potions Master. There's only one small problem, she looks exactly like Lily Evans. Is there more than meets the eye ?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was bright streaming through the open window. A light breeze blew the curtains in and lightly played with my dark auburn hair, which was spread across the dark green silk pillowcase. Bursts of bird song wafted through the open window. I heard it faintly when I felt the slight breeze ripple through my hair. Smiling lazily, I stretched._ Mmm. I didn't want to leave the bed. _Rolling over I came face to face with my clock. Slowly, the white numbers came into focus. _Seven forty-five ! And the train left at eleven. _I groaned. Finally, I rose from the dark green-draped bed. Grabbing my dark green satin floor-length wrapper from the chaise at the end, I went over to my vanity and the clothes that I laid out the night before. I sank down onto the dark green velvet-padded bench. I applied flawless foundation turning my skin porcelain. I set it with baby powder. On my eyes I settled on a pale green for the lids, a dark blue in the crease, and a vanilla on the browbone. I finished my eyes with a dark brown liquid liner and black mascara. On my lips I used my usual light peach and finished them off with some peach - flavoured lip gloss. Then, I plaited the fiery auburn down my back. Rising from the bench, I went over to the chair which my clothes for the day were laid out. I pulled on a vanilla satin camisole edged with vanilla lace and the matching vanilla lace thong. Then pulled on the pair of soft, worn blue jeans and the dark green silk shirt that were draped over the chair. I went and sat down at my vanity. I slipped on my usual copper Celtic cross and the earrings I usually wore with it. I was finally dressed for the day. Going back over to the bed, I picked up the latest romance I was reading and my glasses atop it. I took them over to my vanity where my black leather purse awaited. I slipped my glasses on, then, slipped the book into my purse. Magickally, I packed the rest of my room. I double checked my closet, wardrobe, and chest of drawers to make sure nothing had been left behind. I checked the bookcase as well._ I didn't want to leave anything behind. _

I slipped into black pumps. Levitating my trunks, I made my way downstairs.

" There you are ! " Aunt Melanie exclaimed. " I was about ready to send Quin to see if you were up. " My Uncle Tarquin had his head buried behind the morning paper. I just smiled at the mothering. Sitting down I allowed Aunt Melanie to serve me. Then, she took a seat next to Uncle Tarquin.

" Abbi, honey, " Uncle Tarquin said, looking down at his watch. I looked over at him.

" It's after ten. We need to get you to Kings' Cross. After all your train leaves at eleven. " I nodded my head rising from the table. Uncle Tarquin rose to his feet and hurried me into the parlour where all my trunks were piled. " Lily ! " I called. An all black cat with light yellow - green eyes came running into the room. She stopped at my feet, staring up at me expectantly. I held out my arms and she jumped up into them. I cuddled her close, then, draped her over my shoulder, her favourite perch.

" Ready ? " Uncle Tarquin asked, smiling.

" Ready, " I smiled back. Then, he pulled me close for a hug. " Know that we luve you. Always will. "

Thanks, " I said. My uncle helped me pile the trunks and Lily's cage into the fireplace. He passed me the flue powder. Grabbing a handful I dropped it at my feet, exclaiming,

" Kings' Cross Station ! "

Luckily, I appeared right by the cart station. It took me two carts to load all my trunks and the cage. Lily was content on her perch, watching the crowds of people. We made our way through the crowded bustle towards platforms nine and ten. So I wouldn't jostle Lily, I approached the wall slowly. We were greeted by the sights of students and the large red and gold express bound for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I looked down at my watch. _It was actually before eleven. _I left my luggage with the baggage man. Making my way to the front I boarded the train.I could see that almost all the compartments were full.

Someone was exiting a compartment and I ran right into them, knocking them down.

" Ohmilord ! I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you up. " My eyes collided with a pair of icy blue ones.

" Care to join me ? " A naughty smile played over his full sensual lips. Looking him over, I could see that the guy was gorgeous. Shaking my head, I turned my back on him. I could hear him getting to his feet behind me.

" Look at me when I'm talking to you, " He demanded. I stayed where I was. " What did I say ? " He twirled me around in his arms facing him.

" Let go of me, " I said quietly.

" And if I don't ? " I could see a gleam in his eye.

" You won't like the consequences, " I said.

" What do you think **you** can do to me ? " He sneered. I let him have it. Hauling my hand back I slapped the smirk right off his face. In response Draco Malfoy hauled me closer into him and his lips closed over mine in a harsh demanding kiss. His hands tangled within my braided hair, undoing the plait. I tried pushing against his chest, but, to no avail. I formed the thought in my mind. And Draco Malfoy was no longer kissing me. He was back on his arse looking up at me stunned. Without a thought I pulled my wand out. A look of horror crossed Draco Malfoy's face. With a flick, the thought in my mind became reality. Before me, sprawled Draco Malfoy with red horns and a red forked tail. Everyone behind me stopped and burst out laughing. Tentatively, the Slytherin raised a hand to his head. A look of horror filled his eyes. I smirked down at him. Then pushed past the waste of a handsome blonde and continued searching for a compartment. It was all over the train that a new girl had given Malfoy red horns and a red forked tail.

" Hey ! " Someone yelled. Backing up I peeked into the compartment I had just passed.

The bushy light brunette answered. " Anyway, I heard from Seamus that Malfoy has red horns and a forked tail and that you gave them to him. Is that true ? " Hermione Granger looked up at me, expectantly.

" Guilty, "I grinned.

" What happened ? " She asked.

" May I sit down ? " I asked. " I'll tell you what happened if you tell me your name. "

" Hermione. Hermione Granger. And you are ? "

Absynthia Lily Blackwood. But, call me Abbi. That blonde devil is named Malfoy ? " I laughed. Hermione laughed with me.

" Draco Malfoy, actually. He thinks he's all that and a bag of chips. "

" Well . . . " I bit my lip. Then continued. " He is phat. "

" Fat ?! There isn't a trace of it on his frame. " I laughed softly.

" No, " I smiled. " Phat. Pretty Hot and All That, " I explained. " Well, if it wasn't for his attitude, he would be quite a catch.

" Anyway, Malfoy tried to tell me what to do. So, I slapped him, then, thought that he would look better as what he really is. A devil. " Hermione burst out laughing and I joined in. That's when Harry and Ron ran into the compartment.

" Guess what, Mione ? " Ron exclaimed.

" Someone's changed Malfoy into a devil. He looks hilarious. "

" I know, Ronald, " She said, gesturing at me.

" You ?! " Harry exclaimed, taking a really hard look at me. " My God ! " Then, promptly passed out at my feet.

" Was it something I said ? " I quipped.

" Seriously, will green eyes be okay ? " Hermione laughed at the nickname.

" He should be alright. I don't know what made him pass out like that. "

" Um, Mione, I think I know, " Ron offered hesitantly. The redhead peered at me intently. Then, slipped his hand into his friend's knapsack, pulling out a photo album. " Here, first page. " Hermione took the offered book and flipped to the first page. Then, she stared, too.

" What ? " I asked. " Did I grow a pair of horns ? "

" Umm, Abbi, Maybe you should take a look at this, " Hermione finally said. She turned the book around and I was greeted with a picture of me with an attractive black-haired wizard and a black-haired baby. Tentatively, a finger reached out, tracing over the witch's features.

" Lily, " I whispered. Then, it hit me who the boy on the floor was, Harry Potter, my second cousin, Lily's son.

" Do you know her, Abbi ? " Hermione asked.

" Aye, " I answered, tearing my eyes away from the page. " Lily was my mother's cousin. I was named for her, in honour of her. Not to mention my father's wicked sense of humour. She died just after I was born. I wish I could have known her and Harry. Harry ! " I exclaimed. A moan could be heard from the floor. " All right down there ? " I asked, extending my hand. His warm, strong hand grasped the proffered hand. Warmth spread through me at the contact. _Stop it ! He's family. _I helped Harry up off the floor.

" Thanks, " Harry murmured. Then louder he asked, " What did you say your name was ? Please don't tell me it's Lily. "

" Well, " I bit my bottom lip. " That's my middle name in honour of your mother. My mother and yours were cousins. My full name is Absynthia Lily Blackwood. But, please, call me Abbi. "

" That's a mouthful, " Harry smiled. It lit up his gorgeous green eyes.

" Absynthia ? What kind of name is that ? " Ron demanded.

" Ronald ! " Hermione exclaimed. I just shook my head, grinning.

" It's okay, Hermione. That was my father's idea. It seems that Absynthe was my one of my father's favourite flowers. Hence the name Absynthia. "

" Was ? " Hermione caught the past tense as we all settled into seats. Harry sat down beside me as Ron wouldn't leave Hermione's side. " What happened ? "

" Hermione ! " Ron exclaimed. " And you said I was rude. "

" It's all right. I don't really know. I was told that he was in prison for something that he didn't do. For all I know, he's still there. I'm staying with his cousin in America. " Harry turned those emerald eyes towards me.

" America ?! Where in America ? " He wanted to know. " My godfather had family in America. "

" I didn't know Sirius had family outside of England, Harry, " Hermione interrupted.

" Yeah, it was in the will. "

" Anyway, " I said, looking at Harry, " We live in Louisiana. My uncle has a sort of mansion in the bayou country, Blackwood . . . "

" Farm, " Harry finished, looking at me.

" How did you know ? " I asked.

" This is a small world, " He muttered. Then, " Um, Abbi, your father isn't in jail. "

" How do you know ? No offense, Harry, but, if I don't really know much about my father, I don't see how you know him at all. " Hermione had been watching us the entire conversation.

" Abbi, the reason he knows is because his godfather is dead. And the only reason he knows about Blackwood Farm is because it was mentioned in his will. " Hermione caught Harry's eye. The look that passed between the two spoke volumes. Harry sighed, looking away.

" This convo is getting a bit gloomy. Who's the bf, Hermione ? " I asked, changing the subject.

" Oh, sorry, Abbi. This is Ronald Weasley. "

" Ron, " He interjected. " No one calls me Ronald. "

" Except Hermione, " I giggled, leaning back against the window. Hermione noticed dark clouds beginning to form in the sky.

" Looks like we're in for a storm, guys, " She pointed out. We all looked outside.

" Hopefully, it won't start until we get to the school, " I suggested.

" I doubt it, " Hermione disagreed. I sighed. Then, pulled my book out of my purse.

" Across A Star Swept Sea, " Harry read over my arm.

" I didn't know you read garbage like that, Abbi, " Hermione butted in.

" Some of us happen to like romance and fantasy, " I reminded Hermione.

With the squeak of wheels the treats' trolley rolled to a stop outside our compartment. Poking her head inside the trolley maid asked,

" Anything off the trolley, dears ? " Harry got a little of everything which Ron helped him eat. All I got was chocolate. I got enough so that I would have some until the first Hogsmeade trip, that Hermione and the guys told me about. With some of the chocolate I snuggled next to my cousin as I opened the romance.

The rain thickened as the train sped yet further north, the windows, now a solidly shimmering gray, gradually darkened until lanterns flickered to life overhead and outside in the corridors. The train rattling, the wind roared, battering around the slowing car as rain hammered down.

Harry, who was nearest the door, got up and poked his head out the door. All along the length of the train heads could be seen peeking out various compartments. The train stopped with a jolt. Harry went flying back, nearly landing in my lap. I grunted as Harry's back hit my legs.

" All right down there ? " I asked, extending my hand. His warm, strong hand grasped the proffered hand. Warmth spread through me at the contact. _Stop it ! He's family. _I helped Harry up off the floor.

" Thanks, Abbi, " Harry said.

" Any time, " I said. The lamps flickered once, twice. Then, an unseen entity seemed to just blow them out. Darkness engulfed our compartment completely and crept along down the corridor, stealing into the other compartments and robbing the lanterns of their precious flames.

" Well, so much for reading, " I sighed. " Hopefully, this isn't a precursor to how the book will end. " Everyone laughed.

" What's going on ? " Ron asked.

" I wish I knew, " I admitted. " Maybe the lights just went out and they're fixing them. "

" Ouch ! " Hermione gasped. " Ron, that was my foot. "

" Sorry, " The redhead muttered. Harry felt his way back to his seat. His hands accidently grazed the tips of my breasts. Then they cupped the mounds, lightly squeezing.

" Umm, Harry, " _This was not happening_. Even though warm fluttery sensations began throughout my body, this was wrong. _We __**were**__ family. _" That's not the back of the seat, " I pointed out.

" Sorry, Abbi. " Even in the dark I could tell that Harry was blushing.

" Do you think we've broken down ? " Hermione asked.

" Dunno," Harry replied. There was a squeaking noise. We watched Ron wipe part of the glass clean and peer out into the stormy night.

" I'm going to go ask the driver what's going on, " Hermione announced, picking up her cat Crookshanks.

" I'll come with you, Mione, " Ron said. " Malfoy would be one to take advantage of this situation. "

" Thanks. Ronald. " Lily and I watched the two leave the compartment. Then, I turned back to Harry.

" Alone in a dark compartment. Now, what do we do ? " I could see the lightening glinting off his glasses every now and then.

" Oh, " Harry said, dropping his gaze to my lips in the dark, " I'm sure we can think of something. " Then, somehow, his lips were upon mine. His tongue flicked against my bottom lip, wanting entrance.I shivered in his embrace, parting my lips. His tongue slipped inside stroking mine. Liquid fire raced through my veins as I melted into him. Fire exploded inside me. His arms tightened around me as his hands moved in my hair. Undoing the barrette that secured my hair he pocketed it. His hands tangled themselves within my long hair, angling my head back further for a better possession of my mouth. I moaned in the back of my throat. Tentatively, I brushed my tongue against his. This time he moaned. His hands left my hair to travel down my back. His hands settled on my waist. Without warning he grabbed me settling me on his lap. I gasped against his lips. I could feel his desire pressing up into me. I could hardly breathe. He pressed me down into him as he thrust against me. _Oh, my ! _The fire that exploded began to consume me. I ground myself against him as our lips mated.Something pooled low in my belly. _Sweet Heaven,_ _I wanted him then and there_. His hands guided my hips atop him._ If he wanted to take me right then and there I wouldn't mind. _

" Har,ryy ! " I moaned in the back of my throat. I was one big explosion created by him. I was a firecracker exploding up in the sky. We broke apart gasping for breath. Opening our eyes, we smiled at each other. And the lights flickered back to life.

" Hermione ! " I gasped. " She and Ron will probably be back any second. " Harry just looked at me.

" I really hope you're sorted into Gryffindor, " He said softly. Then, the door opened.

The train ride was nice and boring from that point. The lulling motions of the train started to rock me to sleep. I fell asleep, my head pillowed on Harry's shoulder.

Through the haze of sleep I heard, " Abbi, time to wake up. "

" No, " I stated, still asleep. Muffled giggles registered barely.

" Come on, Abbi. You need to wake up. "

" Five minutes, Daddy, " I murmured sleepily. I heard laughter as my eyes opened slowly. Looking around I saw Ron and Hermione exploding with hysteria. Then, I looked up into a pair of warm emerald green eyes twinkling with laughter.

" What ? " I yawned. Then, I realized I was still on the express to Hogwarts.

" Daddy, huh ? " Harry asked. " Having fantasies about Daddy, are we, Abbi, dear ? "

Ron and Hermione interrupted with laughter. I proceeded to turn a bright pink.

" I didn't know you blushed all over like that, " Harry whispered in my ear. I followed his eyes down. He could see all the way down my blouse. That blush turned to a bright red. In my haste to sit up I hit Harry on the chin.

" Ow ! " We exclaimed at the same time.

" You could have just asked me to move, Abbi, " He quipped, sending everyone into fits of giggles.

" I didn't know you were going to help yourself to the view," I snapped.

" Guess I'll just have to figure out another way to wake you up, Abbi, " Harry drawled lazily, while those emerald green eyes devoured mine._ Oh, Lord have mercy ! He was starting to make my knees weak. As to what that other way may be I could only guess. _Shivers raced down my spine at the thought. I leapt up. _I had to get out of there_. Grabbing my robes as well as my purse, I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I made my way to the changing rooms in the back. Thank God, one was empty. _I couldn't__believe it. Was Harry just flirting with me ? And especially after that kiss. Not to mention we were cousins, second cousins. _I left my clothes on and just pulled on house robes over them. I touched up my lipstick and mascara. I got Knowing out of my purse and spritzed it down my shirt, in my elbows, and on the sides of my neck. Knowing was a perfume that I made magickally. It blended sweet honey with rich Vanilla and three drops of Amortentia, an illegal luve potion. I gave myself one last look in the mirror. It would have to do. I grabbed my stuff and raced out of there. I burst in the compartment completely out of breath.

" It took you long enough ! " Harry exclaimed.

I dropped to the seat reaching for my purse. Finding it, I grabbed my inhaler. With a couple of puffs my breathing went back to normal. " Abbi, are you okay ? " He asked.

" Uh, huh, " I breathed. " I ran back. You know how girls take forever. " The train groaned to a halt.

" Are you sure you're all right ? " Hermione asked. That's when I realized that everyone was in robes.

" Since it seems that I was the last one to get dressed I take it you were waiting on me, " I said.

" Yeah, now that you've finally joined us, we can grab a couple of carriages, " Ron replied.

" Gee, thanks, " I said, bounding out of the Compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

We all disembarked ready for another year.

" Mione, I found an empty one ! " Ron exclaimed.

" I know what that means, " I teased Hermione. Who promptly turned a bright shade of pink. Harry just laughed. Turning to a grinning Harry, I said, " I guess that leaves us on our own. Since Ron wants Mione all to himself. " I could see something light Harry's eyes afire. _I wondered what it could be. Did I really want to know ? _I trembled at the thought. Harry helped me up into the carriage. I could swear that his hand lingered a little too long on my derriere. Maybe it was my imagination. He jumped in after me closing the door. He glanced over at me,

" You probably want to read that book again. Can I read it with you ? " Harry asked. A bright blush stained my face.

" Ummm . . . " _I couldn't believe him. There was __**no way**__ that I was going to read that book with Harry. Especially with the numerous erotica that I had already read. Which meant that when the two finally went all the way it would probably leave me quite aroused. _

" Never mind, " Harry said, seeing my hesitation. " I'm sure we can find something else to occupy our time with. " _I couldn't believe he just said that. _I blushed.

Harry scooted closer. He was so close our legs were touching. His eyes caught mine then dropped to my lips. My breath quickened as my heart pounded faster in my chest. Nervously my tongue darted out to moisten my suddenly dry lips. Harry's eyes followed the movement of my tongue. With a groan, he grabbed me pulling me into him as his lips descended upon mine. Explosion after explosion erupted throughout my body. His tongue slipped inside, stroking mine. Liquid fire raced through my veins as I melted into him. His arms tightened about me as his tongue teased mine. Fire exploded inside me. His hands moved in my hair. His hands tangled themselves within my long hair, angling my head back further for a better possession of my mouth. Tentatively, I brushed my tongue against his. This time he moaned. His hands left my hair to travel down my back. His hands settled about my waist. Without warning he grabbed me settling me on his lap. I gasped against his lips. My breasts were crushed against his chest. His hands went lower. They brushed against my shoulders. I arched atop him, rubbing against that growing bulge under me. His hands slid even lower. Quickly, they unbuttoned my shirt and were slipping under the satin camisole. I arched into his hands. They cupped the twin mounds, thumbs brushing against the aching tips. I could feel his desire pressing up into me. I could hardly breathe. _Oh, my ! _I ground myself against him as our lips mated.Something pooled low in my belly. _Sweet Heaven,_ _I wanted him then and there_. His hands guided my hips atop him._ If he wanted to take me right then and there I wouldn't mind. _

" Har,ryy ! " I moaned in the back of my throat. His lips slipped lower. Trailing over my jaw, down the alabaster column of my throat. He nibbled upon my collarbone as his thumbs teased the aching peaks of my breasts. Next thing I knew he shoved my shirt off me and whisked the vanilla satin off me. His sinful lips trailed even lower. Next thing I felt were his lips closing around a rosy peach-pink pebble. I groaned his name again, moving against him. Threading my fingers through his inky dark hair, I yanked his lips back to mine. Then, the carriage door was yanked open.

" Abbi ! "

" Harry ! " We heard at the same time from two different people. We broke apart gasping for breath.

" We were starting to wonder what had happened to the two of you, " Hermione said. " Evidently, we shouldn't have bothered. You might want to button your shirt, Abbi. And to think, you're cousins of a sort. "

" More like kissing cousins, " Ron snorted. I coloured at that as I hurriedly buttoned my shirt. Harry helped me out of the carriage. I let my body slide down his. I could see the desire begin to return to his emerald eyes. His lips grazed mine then he shook his head lightly.

" Come on, " He said, tugging on my hand. I let him lead me into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table. My eyes fell upon a gothic black-haired man seated at the staff table. _Who was that ? He's certainly delicious. _His dark eyes swept over my robe-clad form. Heat swept through me as his eyes raked over my form.

Professor Minerva McGonagall swept the length of the Gryffindor table.

" There you are, my dear. Miss Blackwood, would you come with me, please ? "

" Sorry, guys. I guess I better go, " I smiled at my friends. Rising to my feet, I followed the Deputy Headmistress to the front of the room where the first years were congregated.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet, demanding the attention of everyone.

" I would like to welcome each and everyone of you back to another wonderful school year here at Hogwarts. " Clapping burst from three of the tables. Professor Severus Snape glared at the Slytherin table. They responded with a few light claps. " Before we get onto the feast and the first years are sorted, I would like to introduce a student all the way from the United States. She will be joining us to finish her seventh year here. May I introduce Miss Absynthia Lily Blackwood. " There was a scattered amount of applause as I stepped forward. Making my way to the stool, Professor McGonagall picked up the sorting hat. Nervously, I sat down. The hat essentially sifted through your mind, it was privy to everything, nothing could be hidden.

"Interesting, very interesting. What are you doing back here ? " The hat said. _Who the hell do you think I am !?! This is my first year at this castle. What do you think I'm doing ? _I thought. _Swimming the English Channel ? _The hat chuckled at that. " Plenty of strength, I see. Bravery, as well. A pure heart hidden behind a wall of stone. We can't have that. " A sigh escaped me. _Could you get on with it ? I do have things to do, hats to hex. _It laughed out loud at that. " A fiery spirit, as well, I see. " _If you do not hurry with this sorting you will be burned to a crisp. _" And a temper to boot. Ah, a luve of books. But, with this short fuse of yours, where to put you ? Patience, my dear.You don't have it. You need to learn it. Quit being difficult. Be a good little witch. " _I happen to know fiery spells and charms, you ratty thing._ "I know," This time the hat spoke out loud for all to hear, " Slytherin ! " I rose to my feet, my teeth worried my bottom lip. I rose from the stool. Then went and sat down at the Slytherin House table. Sitting back down the Headmaster raised his goblet and the feast began to appear.

A girl with short black hair and dark eyes looked me over with a sneer.

" You don't belong here," She stated.

" Excuse me ? " I replied, coolly polite.

" **I said**, you, don't, be, long, here. Simple enough ? "

" I heard what you said the first time, " I snapped. I saw Draco Malfoy by her side. Then it clicked. _She was Pansy Parkinson, the resident bitch of Slytherin that Hermione had told me to look out for. But, I could be a bitch too. Things were going to change, now. _

" Parkinson. " Her dark eyes narrowed at that.

" How did you know my name ? " Pansy Parkinson asked.

" Anyone could tell who you are, by that Pug nose on your face. " Those sitting around us gasped. Draco just looked at me, appraisingly. Turning to him, I snapped, " It's never going to happen, not even in your dreams, Malfoy. "

" Who the hell are you ? " The blonde Prince of Slytherin demanded. I grinned. _I couldn't believe my luck. I actually had the upper hand. This time. _The grin changed to a smirk.   
" Now, why the hell should I tell you ? " I rose from the table, the entire table staring at me.

" You're a bitch, " Pansy snarled. I just smiled sweetly.

" That's Queen Bitch to you. You've been replaced. " I rose from my seat and quietly made my way from the Great Hall. With that I strode out of the hall. Little did I know that Professor Severus Snape was glaring daggers at my back.

I made my way through the dungeon hallway. I was not that far from them when someone grabbed my arm.

"Whoever the bloody damn hell you are, you better move your hand. Now, " I said, flinging the hand off me. I started to walk away when that same hand grabbed my shoulder. " I am not afraid to set you afire. And another thing I am not, never have been or will be interested in you. Move your damn, " I said, turning around to find the gothic man attached to the hand that had a'hold of my shoulder. " Hand," I finished weakly.

" Language, Miss Blackwood, isn't it ? " Professor Severus Snape reprimanded me. " Although, it is vastly reassuring that you have no interest whatsoever in the male population here. " I had to wonder, though, what this man was doing grabbing me in the hallway. That large hand was still on my shoulder.

" And it assures you, why ? " I asked.

" Let's just say it does. " His hand began to play within the fiery strands of my unbound hair.

" Just what do you find **so** fascinating about my hair ? " I asked. His hand stilled within the silky strands. " There is a reason why it is red, " I shot out._My personal life was __**my**__ personal life._

Without warning it yanked my head back, sharply. I winced at the pinpricks that were shooting all over my head. An arm snaked about my waist pulling me into him.

" It would be well within my authority to take house points away for the total lack of respect that you seem to be displaying towards me tonight. " That voice shot through me and began spreading warmth throughout my body as warm honey on just baked, fresh bread. My heart began to beat a wild erratic tattoo. Then, the words started to sink in.

" Yes, sir, " I said.

" Now, Miss Blackwood, pray tell who you do favour ? " He asked, his lips not that far away from mine.

" I, I . . . " I was beginning to get lost in the dark brown depths of his eyes. This close I could see just how long and sable his eyelashes were.

" Yes, Miss Blackwood ? You, what ? " That arm tightened around me. My breath hitched.

" Uh ... " My mind was racing a mile a minute. _What was the subject ? What were we talking about again ? _

" Absynthia? " He asked.

" Abbi, " I automatically corrected. His eyes slowly traced over my features coming to rest on my lips. I could feel his strong body pressing into mine. His arm around my waist pulled me closer, until the only thing separating us were our clothes. His face inched closer and closer. My breath started coming out in gasps. My heart was racing a mile a minute. My skin felt like tiny pinpricks of fire were dancing over the entire surface. The next thing I knew his lips were upon mine, oddly familiar. They brushed once, twice across my lips, before settling upon them. His tongue lapped at my lower lip as his arm pressed me even closer into his hard frame. _I was on fire. Any minute I would blow up. I never knew just how strong and hard he was. Why did it feel so familiar against mine ? _I went up in the flames consuming my body. I moaned in the back of my throat at the feel of his hard length pressing against my belly. His tongue took advantage of the invitation. It teased my lips open even further and slipped inside the hot, moist cavern. I trembled underneath the familiar gentle assault. His other hand came up, cupping my face. Our lips lingered upon each other's before he pulled back slightly, ending the delicious torment that was called a kiss. My eyes flew to his. The deep dark brown depths smoldered with desire, intensity, and fire. I was trying to remember how to breath after that torment he had just put me through. _Harry hadn't kissed me like that back in the carriage. Nor did I react that way with Harry. Wow !! His touch wasn't familiar to me the way that this man's oddly was. _

Breaking the kiss Professor Snape released me and strode onto his own chambers. Stunned, I continued on to Slytherin House.

" _Asphodel_, " I said and the wall disappeared.

I made my way to the girls' stairs and found the room that I would be sharing with some other girl. Disrobing, I found a muslin nightdress and slipped it over my head. _I couldn't believe it ! It was so sudden. He was right there and his lips felt so right. _I fell onto the ornate draped canopy bed. _What had made him do that ? Kiss me the way he_ _had ?_ That scene out in the hallway kept

replaying over and over in my mind. Sighing I laid back against the pillows. _What I wouldn't give to feel those lips on mine again. _Silently, I drew the drapes and pulled the covers up. Closing my eyes I let myself drift back to that hallway scene.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of a foghorn cut through the sensual haze. I moaned in frustration. Flinging an arm out I batted around until I found it. _That infernal, damned, bloody alarm clock. It was too damned bloody early ! _Even though the drapes were drawn the sun peeked through. I groaned in frustration. There was an answering moan from the other bed in the room.

" I agree, " I moaned aloud. " What time is it ? "I asked, my eyes still closed.

" Just after six ' o' clock, " I was told.

_I absolutely did not like mornings. Who ever invented them needed to be shot. If there was a way to skip them I would. Wait a minute, that voice sounded familiar. _I sat up quickly. My eyes fell upon a black-haired witch.

" You ! " I exclaimed. " Great, I get to share a room with the resident bitch. "

" As if you're one to talk, Tramp. " I cocked my brow at her.

" You do realize that when one accuses another of something, it is often about what the accuser has already done. "

" Huh ? "

" Not very intelligent first thing in the morning, are we ? " I smirked. Finding my glasses on the night stand, I slipped them on. " In words that you can understand, I said that since you called me a tramp that means that you are the tramp, not I. " Reaching for my wrapper at the end of the bed I pulled it on. Then, gathered my bath stuff and headed off to the shower room, leaving a stunned Pansy Parkinson with her mouth open. _I knew a shower would help and it did. _The pounding water eased the tiredness and left over stress out of my muscles. I muttered a spell drying the floor so I could massage my honey and vanilla lotion into my porcelain skin. By the time I got out and back to the room Pansy had the water closet door closed, getting ready for the day. I pulled my favourite dark hunter green dress out of the trunk. Going over to the dresser, I found a black satin corset and matching thong. Quickly I pulled them on and slipped into my dark green dressing gown. Tying it about my waist, I padded over to the vanity. Sitting down in front of the mirror I pulled the dark green towel off my hair. Muttering the spell I dried it into soft curls. Coiling it into a soft bun, I pinned it in place. Then, I went to work on my face. I applied flawless foundation to make my skin porcelain. I set it with baby powder. On my eyes I settled on a pale green for the lids, a dark blue in the crease, and a vanilla on the browbone. I finished my eyes with light silver liner and black mascara. On my lips I used my usual light peach and finished them off with some peach-flavoured lip gloss. A dusting of baby powder and I was ready to put clothes on. Rising from the wooden chair, I went back over to the bed and the dark green dress draped over it. Digging through the trunk at the foot of my bed, I pulled out my petticoats. They were flung across the dress which was draped over my bed. Untying the robe I let the wrapper slide down. I threw it over the trunk. Then, went back over to my vanity and picked up a quartz glass bottle, it contained my signature fragrance, Knowing, sweet honey mixed with a rich vanilla and three drops of Amortentia. I spritzed it on all my pulse points. Setting it down I pulled open the side drawer and pulled out copper trinity knots. They went well with my copper triquetra. Putting them in I rose to my feet. I went back over to my bed and stepped into my petticoats.

" Engarmentum, " I muttered and the dress was on my form. I slid into black kidskin slippers and retrieved my wand. Which went right down the front of my corset. I was ready for the day. I grabbed my black leather satchel with silver buckles and school robes leaving the room. I descended the stairs to the common room. Draco was leaning on a stair post as I approached the bottom. Never one to pass up an opportunity he took full advantage of the situation. He grabbed me, hauling me against him, his lips laying claim to mine.

" Well, well. What do we have here ? " A deep velvety baritone sounded behind us. We broke apart, startled. With a cry I crashed to the floor.

" Thank you bloody much ! " I snapped from where I was sprawled on the stone floor._ Why was she in Malfoy's arms ? _ProfessorSeverus Snape wondered. Draco Malfoy just glared at me. Then, turning stalked off.

" Here, " The potions master extended an arm, " Allow me. " I took his hand, letting the Potions Master tug me up the length of him. Fiery tongues licked my skin at the mere touch of his hand upon mine, his body rubbing against mine. My eyes widened at the feel of his chest flattening mine. Before I knew it his head lowered and his lips claimed mine. A gasp drew us apart.

" Sorry, " Laurianna Clayton said. " Next time you might want to move to the couch. It's comfier. " _I couldn't believe she had said that. _" Besides, you're blocking the stairs. " Brought back to reality I stepped out of Severus' arms. I retrieved my satchel from the stairs.

" A good idea, Miss Clayton. " Then turning he left for the Great Hall and for the day. A gasp escaped me. I fled up to the Great Hall.

_There would be coffee in the Great Hall. Coffee that I could transfigure into Dr. Pepper, which would help me finish waking up. _I made my way over to the Slytherin table. Sitting down in front of the silver pot I poured myself a steaming cup, then, muttered the incantation, changing it to Dr. Pepper. Sip by sip, I began to finally wake up. Looking around, I saw a handful of students at my new house table. It was the same at the other house tables. _It was evidently way too early for Harry, Hermione, and Ron to be up and about. _I could feel some one's eyes upon me. Mine flew around the room trying to find the person. It didn't take long. Professor Snape was at the head table his dark eyes resting on me. A shiver raced down my spine. His eyes held mine captive. A warmth started to spread through me. My heart skipped a beat. My lips tingled, remembering the feel of his amazingly soft lips against them.

Without warning something fell into my coffee cup. Turning my attention away from that kiss this morning I grabbed the paper shaking the soda off. Glancing down I read: First period, Herbology; Second period, free period; Third, Independent Study, with the Headmaster and Fourth I had another free period. After lunch, I had Potions, double; then the rest of the day free. _I would definitely have to talk with the Headmaster about this schedule. Did I have the time for actual breakfast ? _The bell sounded. I sighed. I groaned collecting my things and stood up, rushing off to Herbology.

Which was nothing, but, a review of the plants from the previous year. I felt something nudge my arm. I swatted it away.

" Ow !! " Barely registered in my sleep clouded mind.

"Blackwood ! Come on, wake up ! " Draco Malfoy practically yelled at me.

" Five more minutes, " I mumbled, slapping at his insistent hand.

" Ow ! Dammit ! Blackwood, wake, up, now ! " He roared.

" What ? " I roared back, waking up. Looking around the room, I realized that I was still in the greenhouse

" Sweet Merlin ! " I exclaimed. " I can't believe I fell asleep in class. "

" First day of classes, too, " Draco smirked.

" Did you know you're beautiful when you sleep ? " I rolled my eyes at his very obvious come on.

" Give it up, Draco. "

" How you can resist my debonair charm is beyond me. "

" Charm ? Ha ! I call it something else. " I grabbed my stuff.

" Wait, Blackwood, I'll walk you. "

" Get it through your pretty boy head, Draco Malfoy, I am not interested in you, whatsoever. So, don't bother. " I slammed the door behind me. _I couldn't wait for Potions. I wondered who was teaching it. Perhaps that Gothic man from last night. Mmm. _My heart began to race at the thought.

I stood before a stone phoenix statue, contemplating what to do. _I was told this was where the Headmaster's office was located. But, how did I access it ?_

" Abbi ? "

" Ahhhh !!! " I jumped. Turning around, I saw Hermione. " You scared the hell out of me, Hermione. "

" What are you doing here, Abbi ? "

" I have to see the Headmaster. According to my schedule, I have Independent Study with the man. "

" Oh, just start naming sweets. It seems that he has a fondness for candy. Once you get the statue to let you pass, you go up the staircase. "

" Thanks, Hermione. "

" Anytime. I'll see you at lunch, then. Come sit with us, okay ? I know Harry wouldn't mind. " So saying Hermione left for class. I began reciting a list of magickal candy, but, nothing happened. Then, I tried muggle candy.

" . . . Hershey's, lollipops, jolly ranchers. " At the mention of the hard candy, the stone phoenix let me pass, showing me a moving staircase that led me up to an office.

" There you are, Miss Blackwood. I was beginning to wonder, " The Headmaster started, " Do you have any questions before we begin ? " _Did I ever !_

" Actually, I have a question about my schedule, first. "

" Oh ? "

" Why do I only have two real classes ? " He smiled at that.

" Miss Blackwood, given your chosen field of study, I'm afraid that we don't have a curriculum geared to the specifications of the study of Celtic Magick with an emphasis on Druidism. As I am the last of my family, and my sect, I am the only one who can guide you on the path towards Celtic Druidry. The only classes which you would benefit from are the only ones you are enrolled in. Although, there is someone who can help with the mind exercises. Mind you, Professor Snape is exacting and quite a taskmaster, I hear. But, he is the best Occlumens and Legilimens here at Hogwarts. I am afraid those two are not widely studied. Any other questions, my dear ? "

_I couldn't believe my luck. That kiss this morning on the stairs. Mmm.. _Quickly, I finished my lunch and headed down to the dungeons. _I did not want to be late. Or miss one minute of Professor Severus Snape. _

Taking a seat in the front row, I rummaged through my satchel for my ink, quill, and Potions notebook. I just left the textbook in my satchel. Hermione actually left Ron's side to join me at the table. Then Professor Snape slammed the door open and strode to the front of the room,

" This is advanced potions, " He began with the slam of the door. " In here, as you all should know by now, there are certain rules to be observed. One must pay close attention to their flame and the potion of the day. Or the consequences shall be dire, I assure you. " He had reached his desk and withdrew a single parchment out of a drawer. " I shall hold each and every one of you responsible for cleaning up any messes. " Dark eyes began their usual sweep of the room. " You incur, or cause in this class. " He paused when he saw me. I could see his eyes widen slightly. The dark man took a deep breath. Then, he continued, " As such, those who do well in my class this first term, shall be given the opportunity to assist me in teaching a class next term. " _What ?! _

Professor Snape segued into his first day review. As he spoke, I automatically took notes and doodled within the margins. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed us. I took my time. I slowly capped my ink. Then, pulled out the carrying case I stored my Raven quill in. Just as slowly, I put it back in my satchel in the front. My notebook was last. I slid it into place next to the class text. Then, I made sure that the material for the next class was atop everything else. Needless to say, I was the last one out.

" Lily !?! " I heard the gothic enigma whisper brokenly. _I had to get out of there. Thank the Gods that Potions was my last class. _I hurried out of the dungeons and up to Gryffindor Tower.

Flinging my satchel onto my bed, I hurriedly shed my clothes. Then, rifling through my trunk at the end of my bed, I found a simple black gauze chemise. I pulled it on hurriedly. Then, finding my songbook and guitar I muttered,

" Engorgio. " My guitar grew back to its original size. Sliding it over my arm, I picked up my song book, stuck a fountain pen in my hair, and slipped into black leather flats. Then, took off for the outdoors.

" Do I know you ,  
Have we ever met ,  
Perhaps you've mistaken me,

for someone you knew,  
What's that you say ,  
Am I losing my mind,   
That's just one of the things,  
That I left behind .  
You must be talking about something,  
That happened a long time ago .  
If I forgot to remember your name and your face  
Excuse me, I must have misplaced  
That part of my life that left the heart ache

and the pain,   
From the back of my mind,

to the bottom of my heart,

I looked through all my dreams,

and cannot find,

It must be hidden,

somewhere inside.  
There's a look in your eyes,  
I've seen before,  
It feels so familiar,

but, I can't be sure.  
I'm so confused  
With these feelings inside   
I want to reach out, hold you,

yet, I wanna hide.

Tell me, did I ever love you,  
are you someone that I never knew,  
If I forgot to remember your name and your face  
Excuse me, I must have misplaced That part of my life that left all the heartache

and the scars,  
From the back of my mind,

to the bottom of my heart  
I looked through all my dreams,

and cannot find,

It must be hidden,

somewhere inside. " Slowly, the last notes died away. I looked up startled by the sudden noise of clapping.

" I didn't know that you played, " Harry said.

" What's that ? " Ron asked.

" It's a guitar, " Hermione explained.

" What's a gee-tar ? " He persisted.

" A musical instrument, " I explained. " Here, just listen. " I started in on one of my favourites, Andrew Lloyd Weber's All I Ask of You. " No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you My words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you . . . "

" She's good, " Harry muttered. Ron nodded, entranced by my voice. Hermione just stayed silent, but, the boys could see the wheels turning in her mind.

" Say you love me every waking moment,

Turn my head with talk of summertime . . .  
Say you need me with you, now and always . . .  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you . . . "

He could hear an ethereal voice wafting through the open castle doors. Professor Severus Snape stopped and stared at the doors. _I can't believe that voice is coming from Absynthia Blackwood. And the song. _His eyes fell shut, as the notes wafted around him. Before he knew what was happening, his feet took him out on the grounds. Letting the music envelope him, he opened his mouth,

" Let me be your shelter,  
Let me be your light.  
You're safe: no-one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you . . ." The trio exchanged incredulous looks. _Was that the Potions Professor _

_singing ? And with Abbi, Harry's cousin ?!? _ My eyes widened at the sight of the Potions Master coming towards me singing the lines of Raoul. I continued,

" All I need is freedom,  
A world that's warm and bright  
And you always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me. " Professor Severus Snape stood in front of me as I sang the part of Christine. Then he sang,

" .Then say you'll share with  
me one love, one lifetime . . . Let me lead you  
from your solitude . . .  
Say you need me with you  
here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go, let me go too,  
Christine, that's all I ask of you . . . ." It was my turn, then.

" Say you'll share with  
me one love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . . " His smooth baritone joined me,

" Share each day with me, each night, each morning . .. " _I could not believe that this man luved Andrew Lloyd Weber. Not to mention knew my favourite song_.

" Say you love me . . . " I sang. It was his last turn,

" You know I do . . . " I could hear the emotion thick and evident within his voice. I joined him to finish the song,

"Love me, that's all I ask of you . . . Anywhere you go  
let me go too . . .  
Love me, that's all I ask of you . . ." _He must have luved her, too. Did my aunt ever know ? _My heart filled for the dark man standing before me. Professor Snape's dark eyes met mine. This close, I could see that they were not black at all. Hi s eyes were a real deep dark brown, which held heart ache and pain. As he looked deep into my eyes, I played the last few notes of the song. As the last note died, he turned on his heel, his sable cape whirling about him, the Potions Master stalked back into the castle. Leaving the Trio and I completely god-smacked at the impromptu duet.

_I wondered if Harry even knew. That the Potions Master was in luve with his mother. It was certainly curious that my playing drew him out of the castle. Could I possibly be able to draw the dark, brooding man out of his shell and his dungeons ? Christine was able to draw out the Phantom. Would I be able to do the same ? _


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about two weeks since the impromptu duet. _Whoever knew that the Potions Master could sound so melodious, so sexy ? _An annoying beep sounded over and over again. I yanked the curtains open to see Pansy the Pug swatting at the bloody damn thing. Finally the noise ended. Slowly, I dragged myself out of bed. Gathering what I would need I left for the shower room. A nice long hot shower was what I really needed.

I turned off the water and muttered the drying spell. Then, I massaged the honey and vanilla-scented body cream into my skin. Pulling my wrapper about me, I returned to the room. When I got back, the water closet door was closed. Which meant that the Pug was awake. Putting the bath stuff away, I went over to my dresser and got out a pair of ivory lace thongs and a floral print and ivory lace corset. I slipped the knickers on and cinched the back of the corset tighter. Then, drew it around my waist, fastening it. I slid into a dark green satin dressing robe to get ready. Sitting down at my vanity, I took the towel off. The mahogany waterfall cascaded down around my back and shoulders. I muttered a spell drying it into soft curls. Then, I ran a brush through my hair making them even looser and softer. Then, pulling it back I plaited the curls loosely. I applied flawless foundation to make my skin porcelain. Then set it with baby powder. Next, I did my eyes in gold and cream shades. I finished them with a silver eye pencil and black mascara. I used a baby rose-pink for my lips and applied a peach-flavoured gloss over them. Searching through the top drawer I pulled out silver rose ear bobs and put them in. I stood up and padded over to the wardrobe. Looking through the dresses I finally decided on a long-sleeved scoop necked vanilla floral dress. I pulled it out of the armoire and laid it on my bed. I got my petticoats out and pulled them on. Sliding the satin robe off I slipped the dress over my arms and buttoned it up. Crossing back over to my vanity I pulled the drawer open again. I found the perfect necklace, a long silver rose with a silver snake with emerald eyes twined around it in the letter 's' suspended on a sterling silver box chain. I spritzed my perfume, Knowing on my throat, down my front, the back of my neck and on my wrists. I set the crystal bottle down and slid into black kidskin slippers. I grabbed my black leather satchel and I was ready for the day.

I walked into the Great Hall heading straight for coffee. I sighed and reached for the coffee. Muttering the incantation I transformed it into Dr. Pepper as I poured. _Ahh. Better. Thank Merlin for small favours. _Sip by sip, I finished waking up. Three cups of Dr. Pepper and two cinnamon rolls later Professor Snape strode in. His eyes narrowed when they saw me. My eyes followed every movement, right up to when he sat down at the head table. I just grinned back at him. The bell sounded. Picking up my satchel, I hurried off to History of Magick.

" Write it down, " The gothically dark man commanded. With a wave of his wand the recipe appeared on the board, it was a potion that would cause the drinker to remember past events as early as infancy that normally has been forgotten. As everyone wrote, Professor Severus Snape split us into pairs. " Brown, Bulstrode. Weasley, Crabbe. Thomas, Goyle. Patil, Douglass. Granger, Parkinson. Potter, Malfoy . . . " Snape continued pairing the two houses and I watched as most from Gryffindor house left to join their Slytherin partner.  
" Blackwood . . . " Snape sighed, " You are with Longbottom. "_**WHAT ! **_

Harry and Ron had stopped moving to their new seats. Instead they turned and looked at my face. _Should I move or not ? Most of Gryffindor had gotten up to sit beside their Slytherin partner. _Draco smirked from a couple of rows over.  
" Are you **deaf, **Blackwood ? " I turned fiery green eyes towards Pansy Parkinson, who was enjoying every moment of this entertainment. Ron, who had finally sat down, saw this look and instant fear spread across his face.

" What do you think I am, a Gryffindor ? " I shot out.

" At least I have manners. " I rose from my seat. I could see that Neville Longbottom was already standing with his belongings.

" Longbottom ! " The Potions Master barked. " You are to be joining your partner. "

" No, there is no need for him to move, " I interrupted the Potions Master's diatribe. " I shall be the one to move, sir. At least, I was raised with manners and to respect my elders, sir. " I couldn't help, but, grin at the veiled barb about the professor's age and the well-placed taunt to the Slytherin House.

" That was bloody brilliant ! " Ron exclaimed. Food rolled around his mouth and tried to drip onto the table. I sighed. _I really hated anyone without manners. Silencio. _

" What did you do that for, Abbi ? " Harry asked, shocked. Hermione just grinned. She had an idea of what was to come. Slowly, I brought my wand up from underneath the table. I took the spell of Ron. He swallowed his huge bite, nearly choking on the food.

" Bloody hell, what was that for ?! " Ron demanded.

" Now, that I have your attention, Ronald. " Ron made a face at that. " If you want to continue to sit at this table, I suggest that you shut your mouth when you eat. "

" Or else what ? " He growled, not liking the idea that he was being upbraided in front of all his friends.

" If you do not shut your mouth, one, it shall be done for you, two, you can go outside and eat with the other animals. Or I can simply transfigure you into a pig. Now, are you going to shut your mouth while you eat ? " I asked. Wisely he nodded his assent.

" You were brilliant, Abbi. I would have never thought to threaten him, " Hermione finally said.

" You have to know where to draw the line on what you will and will not put up with. I cannot stand bad manners, period. " I stretched my arms, yawning. " I'll see you three in the morning. I've got a ton of homework and I'm tired as hell. See you lot in the morning. " I leaned into Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I could feel obsidian eyes boring holes into my back. " Goodnight, Harry. "

Swallowing his last bite, Harry replied,

" Sweet dreams, Abbi. " Smiling, I rose to my feet. I could still feel those obsidian twin fires burning my back. Turning, my eyes collided with Professor Snape's. I just smiled innocently up at the Potions Master. Then, left the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

I thought I felt lips brush mine. As the cobwebs of sleep were slowly brushed away, I realized what I felt was just a dream._What time was it ?_ I looked over at the clock on the night stand between the two beds. _Bloody _

_hell ! It was four forty-five in the morning ! Another dream about that man, why ? Why was I having these dreams ? _I looked at the clock again. I sighed. I tried to lay back down, but, that dream wouldn't let me rest._ Caffeine. I needed caffeine._ I pulled the curtains back and slid onto the floor. Careful so as not to awaken my roommate, the pug, I rose from the dark green draped bed. After grabbing my toiletries, I headed straight for the showers. I muttered a spell transforming the stall into a lush waterfall. The pounding water felt good against my tired aching body. Slowly my muscles started to relax underneath the pounding warmth. _That dream had really left me frustrated. _

Leaving the showers I felt refreshed, but, not awake. _I still needed Dr. Pepper. _I went over to the dresser and found a pair of black satin thongs and slipped them on. Next came the matching corset. Quickly I slipped into my dark green dressing gown. Tying it about my waist, I padded over to the vanity. Sitting down in front of the mirror I pulled the dark green towel off my hair. Muttering the spell I dried it into soft curls. Then, coiled it into a soft bun atop my head and pinned it in place. After pulling out a few face - framing pieces, I went to work on my face. I applied flawless foundation to make my skin porcelain. I set it with baby powder. On my eyes I settled on a pale green for the lids, a darker green in the crease, and a vanilla on the browbone. I finished my eyes with shiny silver liner and black mascara. On my lips I used my usual light peach and finished them off with some peach-flavoured lip gloss. A dusting of baby powder and I was ready to put clothes on. Rising from the wooden chair I went over to the wardrobe and flung it open. Looking through the gowns and dresses, I finally decided on a dark green dress. I pulled it out, draping it over my bed. Digging through the trunk at the foot of my bed I pulled out my petticoats. They were flung across the dress. Untying the robe, I let the wrapper slide down. I threw it over the trunk. Then, went back over to my vanity and picked up a smoky quartz glass bottle, it contained my signature fragrance, Knowing, sweet honey mixed with a rich Vanilla and three drops of Amortentia. I spritzed it on all my pulse points. Setting it down, I pulled open the side drawer and pulled out copper triquetras. They went well with my copper Celtic cross. Putting them in, I rose to my feet. I went back over to my bed and stepped into my petticoats.

" Engarmentum, " I muttered and the dress was on my form. I slid into black kidskin slippers and retrieved my wand. Which went right down the front of my corset. I was ready for the day. The clock in between the beds proclaimed that it was only six thirty. _This was too easy, and just too tempting a chance to pass up. Princess Pug wouldn't know what had hit her. _

Opening my trunk, I found a box of Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks. Grinning to myself, I pulled one out, backing up against the door, and pulled the string. Pansy shot out of bed, falling through the curtains, tripping over her counterpane that had wrapped around her legs and fell to the floor, eyes wide, screaming like a banshee. I convulsed against the door, bent over laughing. _The Pug was certainly a sight._

Finally I was able to breathe again, an impossibly wide grin spread across my face as Pansy pointed her finger at me. Her brown eyes radiating murder at me.

" You !!! You're . . . !!! "

" Yes, Princess, I'm what ? " I asked, batting my eyelashes. " Wickedly clever ? "

" You are going to get it, " The Pug Princess of Slytherin threatened.

" Time to get out of bed, it's six thirty-five. "

I grabbed my black leather satchel with silver buckles and school robes, then left for the Great Hall.

It wasn't until my second cup that Harry came staggering in with Ron. I sauntered over to the Gryffindor table cup in hand. Sitting down at the table I refilled my cup and poured one for Harry as well. I, then, muttered the incantation, changing the hot liquid to the fizzy, cold Dr. Pepper. Yawning, Harry slid into the seat next to me. I passed him the cup. Then, leaned over and gave him a slow kiss.

"Mmm, " He commented, breaking the kiss.

" Now, that's one way to wake up. " I just smiled up at him. He draped an arm about my shoulders, drawing me closer. Ron just looked at the two of us.

" You two are related, " He said, shaking his head.

" I take it Hermione doesn't get up this early, " I asked.

" No, " Ron sighed. Finally, Hermione stumbled in.

" Coffee, " She mumbled. " Must have coffee. " Grinning, Harry passed her the steaming carafe. She attempted to pour the hot liquid over her hand, completely missing the cup.

" AHHHH !!! " Laughing, I grabbed the silver carafe from her and poured her a cup.

" Sugar, a lot, " Ron told me. " And a little milk. " After fixing the cup, I handed it back to Hermione.

" Thanks, " She mumbled. Taking the cup, she took a couple of swallows. " Ahh, better. " She looked down at her hand. " Why is my hand all wet ? " She asked.

We all started laughing.

" Tell you later, goddess, " I teased. " But . . . " The bell sounded interrupting me. " We have class. " Grabbing a couple slices of toast I piled some eggs and kippers between the two slices. Then, slinging my satchel over my shoulder, I jumped to my feet.

" Gotta go. Professor Sprout will kill me if I'm late. See you in Potions. "

Finally, Professor Sprout dismissed us. I couldn't wait to get outside. I flew down to the dungeons and up to the room I shared with the Pug. I retrieved my guitar and my Celtic pen and journal. This would be my first opportunity to write and compose since I had started here. I hurried back up the dungeon stairs. Flinging open the giant castle doors, I ran out into the sunlight.

I found myself at the base of a giant beech tree that bordered the Loch Dubh. Pulling everything out, I restored everything to its rightful size. I opened the journal, laying it beside my lap. The pen, I just stuck in my hair. The guitar rested across my lap. Strumming the strings, I softly began.

" This is nothing new to me,  
It takes more than what you got  
To frighten me,  
So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel something,

I'm not scared of you,  
There's nothing you can do, Or take from me;

You think you're untouchable,  
There's no one else to blame,  
Oh, what a shame,

Just walk away,

toss the mask aside, there's nothing more to hide,

No one's untouchable,  
Untouchable;  
You play so safe,  
You're not risking enough,  
You're doomed to be undone,

I'm to be the one,

You put up walls,

Paint them gray,  
It must feel good to believe,  
You're always right,   
And you're never wrong;  
You think you're untouchable,  
There's no one else to blame,Oh, what a shame,

Just walk away,

toss the mask aside, there's nothing more to hide,

No one's untouchable,  
Untouchable;  
Pride goeth before you fall,

Luve comes to claim,

Wants it all;

For some reason, I'm still here,

Why am I here ?  
You think you're untouchable,  
There's no one else to blame,  
Oh, what a shame,

Just walk away,

toss the mask aside, there's nothing more to hide,

No one's untouchable,  
Untouchable . . . " As the last note played I wiped a tear from my eye and wrote the last words down. The chords went above the lyrics. Closing the journal, my eyes fell to my watch. _I barely had enough time to make it to the Headmaster's office !_ Picking everything up I ran back to the castle. _Reducto. _Everything fit into my pocket. My pen I just left in my hair. 

" I'm sorry, sir, " I panted.

" Miss Blackwood, here. This shall help. Please, have a seat. " Professor Albus Dumbledore pressed a steaming tea cup into my hands. Gratefully, I sank into a plush chair, cradling the cup and saucer in my hands. " Is everything alright, my dear ? " The Headmaster peered at me over his half moon spectacles.

It was after lunch that I finally met up with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. For once the boys were sitting with Hermione in front.

" Finally, " I laughed, falling into the open seat next to Harry.

" What's wrong, Abbi ? "

" Just a long day with the snakes. "

" Um, Abbi ? "

" Yes, Ron ? "

" You are in Slytherin House. "

" Don't remind me, " I groaned, my head dropping to my arms. " At least this is my last class for the day. "

" Lucky you, " Ron breathed.

" Yeah, we still have Herbology with Hufflepuff next period. Then, after that, we have DADA as our last

class. "

" I'll be thinking of you as I'm sitting outside strumming my guitar, " I grinned.

" Oh, you are just evil, Abbi, " Harry moaned.

" Quiet ! " A silky baritone filled the room.

" Not as evil as the Dark Idiot, " I shot back. Professor Severus Snape shot me a dark dangerous glare. I just smiled sweetly back. Needless to say he was not amused.

" Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Blackwood. "

" Last time I checked, Professor, " I called out, " I'm in Slytherin. Why dock Gryffindor points when I'm not a member of the House ? Shouldn't it be ten points from Slytherin ? " Those dark eyes glared at me.

" Detention, Miss Blackwood. No one talks back to me. Especially, in my classroom. Tonight, nine 'o' clock. Do not be late. " I just continued smiling at the man, but, nodded.

Professor Snape turned back to the class. Pointing his wand at the chalkboard, instructions appeared.

" We shall be brewing Draught of the Living Death in class. Be careful with the Aconite, as well as the Asphodel. Well ? " His dark eyes swept the length of the classroom. " What are you waiting for ? Get started, " He hissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Butterflies were fluttering around in my stomach as my hand raised to knock upon the big wooden door in front of me at nine 'o'clock. His voice came muffled through the heavy wooden door,

" Enter. " Slowly, I turned the knob slipping inside, the door closing softly behind me. He was sitting at his desk, his robes hanging over the back of the chair, a stack of parchments upon the massive dark walnut desk before him. At my tentative knock he had looked up. My heart was pounding in my throat as I stood there, waiting. _I had never had a detention before. What would he do to me ?_

" And why are you standing there against the door ? Do you wish for me to take you against it, fulfilling some sort of kinky fantasy ? Well ? " Swallowing hard, I finally spoke up,

" No, sir. "

" No to which, Miss Blackwood ? "

" Both. " His voice was soft, almost inviting.

" Then why are you still standing next to my door ? "

Slowly, warily, I moved away from the door further into his office, looking around at the jars of potion ingredients that lined the shelves along each wall. Some were innocuous enough and others were downright disgusting. Those dark eyes were still upon me. It was infuriating that he was just sitting there watching me. _Did it give that snake perverse pleasure to see me this way, wary, unnerved, scared ? _

He stood then, moving around his desk to stand in front of me.

" Take off your robes, " The Potions Master commanded quietly as his gaze swept over me.

" Excuse me ? "

" I said, take your robes off. " I just leveled a frosty emerald glare at the man. He stood up and strode over to me, his word punctuated with every step. " Disrobe now, or I shall do it for you. " He towered over me, a look upon his face, though there was a fire within his dark eyes. He reached forward to my throat. I swatted it away. He grabbed me, pulling me towards him. Then, his office disappeared.

We appeared in his bedroom. I looked up into dark fiery eyes.

" What was that ? " I gasped. " I thought one couldn't apparate or disapparate within Hogwarts or the surrounding grounds. " He just smirked down at me.

" What we did is not known to everyone. It is an advanced form of magick. Dark Magick. And, yes, silly girl, the Headmaster knows about it. He is the one who introduced me to the technique. " _Dark Magick ?! _I was stunned. _And the Headmaster taught his professors this ?_

" Now, disrobe, please. "

" I hate to repeat myself, but, excuse me !?! " I snapped.

" I said . . . "

" I know what you said, " I tossed out. " And I happen to know that relations, any type, are forbidden, strictly forbidden between a professor and a student. " His eyes grew intense and his lips thinned.

" And what would you call drawing me out of the dungeons with that infernal music of yours ? " The Potions Master hissed.

" It is not my fault that my playing draws you out of your dark dungeons. That is not a relationship of any kind ! Perhaps you are attracted to me ? " I stated defiantly. Without warning his hands flew to my front, ripping my house robes from my body. I flew to the open door. _I had to get away ! _ The man gave chase. I was nearly at the office door that opened to the dungeons.

" Uh, uh, " The dark man said mockingly. " It is charmed. You cannot leave. Unless **I** allow it. " I stared at the man, alarm growing rapidly. _If I didn't leave and soon the Potions Master would rape me. _He swooped closer. And closer. Then, he was right in front of me.

" Your punishment was going to be to clean up the mess of a classroom that a fifth year incurred. However . . . " He grinned wickedly. " I do believe that I have found something much more suitable. " He stepped away from me and approached his desk. Opening a drawer in his desk, he pulled out a dark wooden paddle. I stared at the instrument held within his large hand. My eyes flew to his.

" Wha ... Just what are you going to do with that ? " I asked, my eyes widening.

" What do you think I am going to do with it, Miss Blackwood ? " He smirked. I blushed at the thought of Professor Snape actually touching my bum. " This is the punishment that I felt more appropriate. " If possible my skin flamed even more. " Why are you so flushed, Miss Blackwood ? Are you ill ? " _I was so embarrassed. He was probably trying to be a gentleman earlier. And I totally blew it out of proportion. _I couldn't look at the man. Not after the melodramatic performance earlier. Striding towards me, a large pale hand encased mine. At the touch of his hand, something flared to life inside me. A gasp escaped from between parted lips. My eyes flew to his.

" Come, Miss Blackwood, my chambers. We shall be more comfortable there. " Wordlessly, I let him tug me gently back into the room.

" Have a seat, Miss Blackwood. " The only place to sit was on his bed. His bed that dominated the entire room. Meekly, I sank down onto the bed, my heart racing a mile a minute. " Now, Miss Blackwood, what are we going to do about your apparent disrespect towards your own head of house ? " He sat down beside me. " Now, come here. " Standing up I approached on shaky knees. I stood before the potions master trembling. " Scared, Miss Black-

wood ? " _No, turned on. Incredibly turned on. But, I wouldn't admit it to him. _I couldn't look at him. " Remove your knickers at once, " hissed Snape. A breathless,

" No, " escaped from between parted lips.

" Do not toy with me, little girl, " He whispered in a dangerous tone. " You are after all a Slytherin, mine to do with as I please. " His hands went to my waist, his knuckles brushing lightly over my sides as he coaxed the long skirt of my gown up. His hands went higher. Then, they started tugging on the scrap of dark green satin. Pulling it down, then, off my legs. A grin stretched across his thin lips.

" My, my, what's this ? " A blush stole across porcelain skin. " Dark green, Miss Blackwood ? Don't tell me, you wore them for me ? " Professor Snape smirked. " Could you possibly have some Slytherin inside you, after all ? " That blush darkened even more. _Did he have to phrase it that way ? _

With his large hands guiding me, I sank onto the Potions Master's lap. Then, he bent me over onto the bed. Lifting the hem, he raised my pale green gown, revealing the creamy globes of my arse. Lightly, teasingly he ran the paddle over the unblemished skin. " Eight lashes, I believe, should be enough to impress upon you the need for showing me, your head of house, the proper respect that I deserve. " I shot out of his lap.

" I don't think so ! " I exclaimed. " Respect is earned, not freely given. "

" Your Gryffindor histrionics are giving me a headache and trying my patience. Come here, now. "

" And my answer is, no. " I strode out of his bedroom into his office. I could feel dark missiles on my back. What I didn't see was the fire that lit them. He stalked after me, robes billowing about him. Just as I was at the outer door I felt arms wrap about my waist. I was hoisted up into the air and draped over a shoulder. Striding back into the bedroom, he went straight to the bed. Without preamble, he dropped me. Next thing I knew Professor Snape was atop me. He jerked me against him as his hard lips closed over mine. I could feel something against my belly. Something hard. My eyes widened when I realized just what it was. A small fire started low within me. A shudder wracked my body as his hands slid up my thighs, now covered by the gown's skirt. A ragged breath escaped my throat. The Potions Master swallowed the soft sound. Slowly, tantalizingly, his tongue traced my lips with the barest flicker. Shivers racked my body as his tongue traced over my jaw line and down my throat. With a wave of his wand I was completely nude. Another wave and he was in the same state. Our clothes were in a pile on the floor. His tongue flicked over the hollow at the base of my throat. Arching my neck, my head fell back against the black velvet counterpane as I moaned softly.

" So, damn, responsive … " He breathed against my skin. A line of black hair started at his breast bone and went lower. Reaching out, I traced the line of hair. It must have taken him by surprise because he drew in his breath with a sharp hiss. Taking his left hand, I turned it palm up. The Dark Mark was visible on his forearm. Tracing it with a fingertip, I could feel him tremble slightly from the touch upon the hated tattoo. Grabbing my hips, he pulled me into him. I could feel him straining against my belly. Then, those hard lips settled over mine again. Emboldened, my tongue darted out, tasting his lips. A gasp escaped as his fingers traced the curves of my breasts. _Merlin, this is so wrong_. Then, his lips slowly left mine. Teasing, they traced over my jaw. Then, nibbled down my neck. Needles of fire started licking at the spots that were consumed by his lips, tongue, teeth. As he moved lower, my hands tangled themselves within his hair. Then, his lips covered a rose-tipped peak. I cried out at the new sensation. He chuckled softly around his mouthful. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me even closer still. My back arched off the bed as I pressed up into him. Pressing a knee between my thighs, the Potions Master stretched out, lowering himself onto his forearms. Moaning, I pressed up into him. A long finger slipped inside me. Pressing firmly upward he pushed deeper inside until he made me gasp. Fire pulsed through my veins and Severus was coaxing the flames steadily higher. His lips trailed lower_. Oh, sweet Merlin !_ Another finger slipped inside me, which made me moan even louder. I was writhing beneath the Potions Master. Professor Snape was driving me insane with his undeniably skilled fingers and tongue. His thumb replaced his tongue, stroking that little rosebud. He leaned back on his other arm, watching me. Another wave of fire was overtaking me. I didn't know if I could stand all the heat that was building inside me. Shaking violently I arched up into his hand as my climax overtook me.

" **SS,E, E, EVERR, R, US, S, S, SSS **!!!!! " I screamed, letting the tsunami of fire wash over me.

" Please. Severus, please . . . " I begged. He watched me through hooded dark fiery eyes._ Sweet Circe !_ By the smug look on his face, he knew exactly what was going through my mind. He brushed the fiery hair to one side, sending shivers down my spine, that were multiplied when his lips brushed the nape of my neck. Professor Snape licked a trail up towards my ear. Then, gently he pulled the lobe in between his lips and lightly tugged. The fire that was crackling inside me leapt higher, wanting out. An unbearable ache settled itself in between my thighs_. Oh, Sweet Heavens ! Now ! Take me. Oh, Gods, Severus !_

" Really ? " His warm breath sent shivers through me.

" Please," I pleaded, arching into his thumb that was still stroking that bud of pleasure. The Potions Master smirked wickedly as he settled himself atop me. I could feel his shaft there, rubbing against me. My eyes fluttered shut.

" Look at me, " The Potions Master commanded. Startled, my emerald green eyes flew open to find fiery deep dark brown eyes staring down at me hungrily. I was caught in the hypnotic depths.

That's when the Potions Master thrust deep inside me, tearing past the barrier that had labeled me pure, untouched. A scream ripped itself from my throat as I attempted to push him off me. Professor Snape looked down at my face. Tears streamed from my emerald eyes, making them even greener with each tear.

" Merlin, girl, " He groaned as he began to move in a slow rhythm. " You're tighter than I . . . " He could see painful terror within the glistening emerald depths.

" Dammit !! " The Potions Master swore. " You were a virgin, weren't you !?! " He demanded. His hips stilled as those dark depths grew even darker as they narrowed. I swallowed convulsively. I was torn between wanting him out of me and wanting him to continue. " Weren't

you ?! " He demanded a response from me. I couldn't feel any pain any longer. My hands reached up, tangling in the sable tresses, and dragged those druggingly possessive lips back to mine. I flicked my tongue against his lips, while thrusting my hips against his. They lowered back to the bed. I repeated the motion again, my hips rising and falling under him.

_Circe !! I can't believe that Absynthia isn't demanding me to get off her. _My tongue grew bolder. Slowly, deliberately, I let it slip past his hard lips. He gasped at the new sensation of my tongue. Grabbing me, Professor Snape crushed me, thrusting his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt. He paused a brief moment for me to get used to the sensation. Then, he started to slide in and out.

_Sweet Mother of Merlin ! _Something was building inside my lower belly as waves of fire began to lick at my entire body. His eyes never left mine. With those intense deep dark brown eyes penetrating mine, I felt more vulnerable than anything. He wouldn't let me forget, not for a second, that it was **he** making me feel this delicious torture. The fire that had been building inside me exploded all throughout. I was a huge ball of fire, a firecracker exploding, a volcano erupting. _It couldn't get any better than this. _Without warning, Severus moved my knees higher as he placed them over his shoulders. _I would swear that the man was reading my mind. My secret desire was to be dominated. If he pinned me, oh, Merlin ! _

With a smirk in place he grabbed my hands, pinning me under him, my legs upon his shoulders as he plowed repeatedly into me. _Mine ! All mine ! Oh sweet heaven ! _ Being totally dominated by the Potions Master just made me burn even more. Fire raged out of control. I was a burning catherine wheel.

Pressing my body down into the mattress he made me scream his name again as another climax overtook me. Every stroke into my slippery sheath excited him further. Hearing me call out his name in the heat of passion made him ache for release. Faster he pounded his hips into me. The sweet friction of our bodies moving against one another nearly did him in. _No ! Not yet ! _Pinning me beneath him, he plunged into my depths one last time.

I couldn't take it anymore. Tidal wave after tidal wave of molten fire washed over me, consuming everything in its path, as Severus dominated me. Explosion after explosion. Firecracker after firecracker.

" **SE, E, E, EVER, R, R, U, U, U, S, S, S !!!! **" I screamed as my muscles milked his length. That seemed to do it for him. Roaring he poured wave after wave of his seed deep into my young fertile body. My legs wound up slipping down off his arms. His hands eased their pressure upon my lower arms as he collapsed atop me, his breath coming out in harsh pants.

" _**Oh, my**_" I breathed. Slowly I floated back down to earth and the solid weight of the potions master atop me.

" Oh my, indeed, " Professor Snape smiled down at me as he propped himself up on an arm.

" Huh ? " I gasped, trying to remember how to breathe.

" Are you all right, Absynthia ? "

" Uh, huh. " I was still gasping.

" Are you sure ? " He pressed.

" Uh, huh, " I breathed. Finally my breathing started to return to normal. He rolled onto his side taking me with him. A snap of his fingers and the candles flickered out. Wisps of smoke trailed about the wicks, ghostly fingers.

Then Severus Snape reached for me drawing me into that magnificent body of his.


	7. Chapter 7

Filtered sunlight poured in through the window. I rolled over as a sunbeam hit me right in the eye. It felt like I had rolled right into the wall. Slowly, my eyes opened. I saw black hair on the pillow next to mine.The reason I couldn't move was because his arm was flung across my middle.

Even in sleep Professor Severus Snape looked gorgeous. I just stared down at him as last night came rushing back to me. A dusky rose coloured my skin as I recalled what all we had done last night. _I couldn't believe how wanton I had been. _Professor Snape's arm tightened around my waist, dragging me even closer. My eyes finally adjusted to the light. My eyes found the clock. It was just after six. I needed to get back to my own room. Lightly, gently, I moved out of his arms. Then, off the bed. Making my way across the room I bent down and retrieved my clothes.

" Engarmentum, " I whispered and they were back on me. Ever so slowly I turned the knob, pushing the door open. I slipped through and just as quietly pulled the wooden door behind me shut. As soon as I heard it click, I flew across the common room and up the stairs.

Once upstairs I threw everything off and drew a wrapper around me. Gathering what I would need I left for the shower room. Once through I muttered a spell drying the floor. I massaged my usual vanilla-scented cream into my skin. Then drew the wrapper back on.

When I got back to the room I saw that the Pug's bed was empty and the water closet door shut. I went over to the dresser and pulled out a black satin corset and the matching thong. I slipped out of the wrapper and into the lingerie. My petticoats followed. Slipping a black satin robe on I settled at my vanity. Drawing the towel off, a waterfall of fire slid down my back. Muttering a spell I dried the fiery locks into loose curls. Then, I wrapped it up into a soft loose bun. With my hair done I started on my make up. I dusted on a little bit of baby powder. Then, on my eyes I settled on a smoky blue for the lids, a smoky green in the crease, and my usual vanilla on the browbone. A little silver liner followed by black mascara finished my eyes. I went with my usual light peach for my lips and followed it with peach-flavoured lip gloss. Padding over to the wardrobe I opened the doors. Pulling out a midnight black floor length dress I slipped it off the hanger. Taking the black satin off I pulled on the dress, buttoning it up. I went back to the vanity and opened the drawer housing my jewelry. I pulled out silver triquetras as I sat down. Gently, I put them in. The matching necklace followed suit, a larger silver triquetra. I gathered my black leather satchel, and school robes as I slid into black kidskin slippers. I looked over and saw that the door to the w/c was still closed. I sighed. Fastening my robes about my throat I hoisted the black leather satchel over my arm. I left for the Great Hall.

" What do we have here ? Have you taken to loitering in the halls, Miss Blackwood ? Or have you taken it upon yourself to stalk me ? One would think that you had nothing better to do with your time. " He asked, striding past me. I fell in step with the man.

" I thought we should talk, Severus. " Stopping he turned, his face not that far from mine.

" What **did **you say ? "

" I thought we should talk, Severus ? "

" **Professor** Snape, " He snapped. " Have you forgotten that I am still your professor since last night ? "  
"_ No,_ I have not. " Shivers of desire made their way up my spine. Closing my eyes, I took a shuddering breath. Upon opening them I was confronted with deep dark brown eyes.

" Are you all right, Miss Blackwood ? " The Potions Master asked. That's when he realized that it was hungry desire that burned within the emerald depths. " The fact that **I **am your professor is not going to change. " His eyes still held mine. He caught himself before he reached for me. " Don't look at me that way. " We started walking towards the Great Hall.  
" But, last night, " I began.  
" Should **not** have _**happened**_. I took advantage of you. I should have known better, " He sighed.

" You took advantage of me ? " I snorted. " That's rich. I didn't think you could take advantage of the very willing, " I countered. Those dark eyes bored into mine.

" It should not have happened. " Professor Severus Snape repeated.

" It did, " I pointed out.

" Yes, Absynthia, " He sighed.

" Abbi, " I corrected.

" What ? "

" Abbi. I prefer Abbi. "

" Whatever. Fine, it did. " Pausing mid-stride, he turned towards me.

" So ? " I asked. " What happens now ? "

" We pretend that it never happened, that's what we should do. "

" It_ never _happened ? " I questioned. " Then why do I want to taste your kiss again ? " Professor Severus Snape closed his eyes growling,

" Ab, bi. " I just smiled up at him.

" Last night _didn't_ happen ? " I snorted. " It did. We both know it and I **can** still feel it. "

" I'm sorry, Absynthia. Rest and practice will help ease the pain. "

" **Abbi, **" I bit out, reminding the man. He just glared at me. " Practice ? " I inquired, a seductive gleam in my eye.  
" No ! " He practically yelled. " That's **not** what I

meant. "

" What** did** you mean ? " I asked. " That I should find a shag buddy ? Maybe, I should ask Blaise Zabini ? Mmm, no. I don't think Italian is my type. Or perhaps Draco Malfoy ? He certainly is gorgeous. And the French do know how to kiss. " His already dark eyes were practically hard onyx stones. " Or maybe even Harry Potter ? I already know that Harry won't mind, " I grinned. Those hard black eyes narrowed at that. " There's an idea, asking my cousin if he wants to help me practice shagging ? " An unnatural fire lit his dark eyes.

" You do realize that my second cousin is Harry

Potter ? " Those fiery eyes narrowed at that as an arm yanked me against him.

" **That **ungrateful little Prat is** not allowed **to touch you,** period**. " Amusement danced within emerald green depths.

" **No** one is going** to touch** what is** mine**, " He hissed into my face. Then, his lips descended, intent on possession. Professor Severus Snape left no doubt in my mind that I was his and that he wanted only me. Ending the kiss, the Potions Master looked deep into my emerald green eyes, whispering against my lips, " Mine. " I jerked away from him.

" _**Yours ?**_ " I looked up at him. " You must be hitting the Draught of Confusion a bit too much. I **belong** to **no** one. If **I** **want** to shag Harry, that is** my** business. " Professor Snape grabbed my arms roughly. " If **I **want to shag Malfoy, that's **my** business, as well. " He hauled me back into his hard body.

" **You **are **mine**," He said harshly.

" Really ? " I said, arching a brow. " Then, explain to me how last night didn't happen, when it so obviously did. **You** were the one who bedded me. It was **your** name, that I screamed last night when** you **made me climax all over your fingers. Then, Merlin knows how many times, all over **your** cock buried deep inside me. All I can think about is how** you **turned me into one big giant exploding fire cracker, how** you **started a huge raging fire deep inside me with just one simple kiss. I know you think that you can just put this out of your mind. But, **I** am** not** going to pretend that **you didn't** deflower me. When **you** did. Now if you don't mind. I'm hungry. " By this time we were right outside the Great Hall. " What it seems that _we_ _**didn't do**_ last night has given me quite an appetite this morning. " He raised an eyebrow.

" _**What ? **_" I hissed, stalking into the Great Hall. I knew where the man's eyes were because I could feel them burning holes into my backside.

" Hungry, Blackwood ? " Draco Malfoy asked wryly watching as I piled eggs, bacon, kippers, biscuits and gravy onto my plate.

" What do you think ? " I snapped.

" Someone wake up on the wrong side of the dungeon

floor ? " He asked with a smirk.

" Keep your damned opinions to yourself. When I want one, I'll beat it out of you, " I snarled.

" Sounds kinky, " Draco leered.

" Men, " I muttered into my just transfigured cup of Dr. Pepper. Louder I said, " If you're going to sit with me, please, shut your mouth and just look pretty. " If possible Draco's smirk got even bigger.

" Pretty ? " He asked, a blonde eyebrow cocking. I ached to reach up and pull it down. It reminded me too much of a dark, brooding problem that sat up at the head table.

" Does this mean that you actually think me attractive, Blackwood ? "

" Abbi, " I corrected absently. " If you're going to be civil to me call me Abbi. "

" Very well, Abbi, you didn't answer my question. Do you think that I'm attractive ? "

" With your devilishly angelic looks how could you not

be ? ". I said without thinking. Looking up I realized that half the entire table was listening. _In for a sickle, in for a galleon. _" Yes, to add to your already over-inflated ego, I think you are attractive. But, with your attitude, I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole. Attractive arse holes are not my thing. " Draco Malfoy sat there stunned. I rose to my feet. " Excuse me, I have Herbology. " I left a very surprised Slytherin table, a stunned Draco who just realized he had been insulted, and a very confused, but, smirking Potions Master at the head table.

" Sometimes reality hurts,  
And you wonder if life's worth living at all,  
Knowing no matter how much you care,  
You'll never have a prayer,  
Of having what you want, 

A chance,  
A chance,  
To tell you how I feel about you,  
A chance,  
To tell you I'll love you forever,  
A chance,

Will I ever have a chance ?

Being pushed away

really hurts,

Would you like it,

if the roles were reversed ?

A chance,  
A chance,  
To tell you how I feel about you,  
A chance,  
To tell you I'll love you forever,  
A chance,

Will I ever have a chance ? " Slowly the last note died and I lowered the guitar to my lap. Tears filled my eyes as I realized that maybe I should do what I had mentioned to Professor Snape. _But who ? Harry or Draco _

_Malfoy ? I wasn't sure which one Professor Severus Snape hated more. I knew that he didn't like the idea of Draco and I together. But, he had come unglued at the thought of Harry touching me. Hmm . . . _

I ran a finger ran down the page, over the list of ingredients for the second time, checking and rechecking what we had already added. Picking up the belladonna, I offered up a silent prayer to the gods of potion-making to get me through this without it blowing up in my face. _So far, so good. _My mind began to relax a little. Memories came drifting through, wispy clouds on a summer's day. _Last night in detention, the feel of his hands on me, his lips, those long inquisitive fingers and that tongue of his exploring, tasting. Then the moment of truth, his hands on my hips, on my arms as he pinned me down, as he pounded unmercilessly into me. _My hands trembling, I could feel my pulse racing as the room became hot. _Oh, for Merlin's sake ! _Drawing in a deep breath and releasing it slowly, my attention turned back to the potion that needed stirring, but, as the silvery mist coiled upwards my thoughts drifted in lazy spirals with it. _Oh, dear sweet Merlin_ …_ Slick with our mingled sweat…Crying out in ecstasy … The Potions Master collapsing atop me._

I could feel eyes upon me. Looking up, dark inky pools captured mine. Slowly, I was pulled deep into the sinking vortex. Professor Snape sat behind his desk, his fingers steepled, that penetrating gaze watching me._ I knew he had seen everything, and that he was the reason for the rampant memories. _His eyes held mine, captive within the dark embrace. I shuddered, the memory washing over me. Still, those eyes held me captive. Something flashed across his features, something that looked disturbingly similar to desire. I couldn't help the shiver that wracked my body.

" You all right, Abbi ? "

" Huh ? " I stared blankly at Harry.

" You all right ? " He asked, concern in his voice.

" Fine, " I said, shaking my head absently before I realized what he had just asked. " I'm fine, Harry, thanks. " He didn't look convinced. " Really. I'm just having trouble concentrating today. "

" You sure ? "

" Aye, I'm sure. " A half-hearted smile crossed my lips. Professor Snape was looking around the room gauging everyone's progress. _Good_._ I was relieved that he lost interest in me, but a part of me, a very small part, was disappointed._

" Time's up. Bottle your potions and bring them to me before you leave. " Professor Snape commanded. Carefully I poured the potion into a small jar and stoppered it. The closer I got to the Potions Master, the faster my heart beat. Reaching his desk, I sat my sample down, trying very hard not to look at the man. My eyes looked up into his. I could feel myself drowning in the inky depths. Turning fast so the man couldn't see the tears that were filling my eyes rapidly, I went back to my seat. Shoving the textbook into my black leather satchel, I made my way to the door that would grant me reprieve from those dark searching eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

" **Nobody **has seen her for** two days. **" Harry said. " I'm worried. "

" Something may be wrong. But, we don't know for sure, " Hermione admitted. " But, surely a professor would tell us if something was amiss, wouldn't they ? " She asked, looking at Harry.

" I don't know. Ron, what do you think ? "

Ron looked up from the bite he had just taken.

" Wha ? " He asked, his mouth full. Swallowing the bite, he asked. " What are you two going on about ? "

" Abbi, Ronald, " Hermione sighed. " She hasn't been to any of her classes. No one has seen the girl for at least two days. "

" Oh. " The redhead sat back. " Maybe she's sick and in the hospital wing. "

" No, she isn't, " Harry said. " I already thought of that. Madam Pomphrey hasn't seen Abbi at all. That's why we're worried. "

" Maybe someone at home fell sick ? " Ron asked.

" That is certainly an idea, " Harry said. " What do you think, Hermione ? "

" It is plausible. Let's go ask the headmaster if that's the case ? " Hermione suggested. The boys agreed with her. Leaving they went in search of Professor Dumbledore.

" And you aren't worried ? " Professor Snape fought to hush his voice, so that it wouldn't carry throughout the Great Hall. " I am the head of her house and haven't seen the girl at all. "

" Severus, " Headmaster Albus Dumbledore replied, strangely calm, " Of course I am worried about Miss Blackwood. After all she is a Hogwarts student. However, since you are the Head of Slytherin House, have you given any thought to searching the dungeons, perhaps even Slytherin House for the girl ? " The headmaster raised an eyebrow, questioning the Potions Master. Professor Snape frowned, but, Professor Dumbledore continued, " I am sure the girl is fine. " Professor Dumbledore placed a hand on Professor Snape's shoulder.

After lunch was through Professor Severus Snape left a missive on the Potions Class door, letting the students know to have a free period in the library to do the assigned homework.

_Where the devil could Absynthia Blackwood be ? _He stalked through the many corridors of the dungeons, opening doors, cells, and undoing enchantments.

" Your Lord, " Professor Severus Snape bowed before the apparition of the Bloody Baron.

_You are looking for a student ? _ The ghost asked. The Potions Master heard the words inside his head.

" That I am. A Miss Absynthia Blackwood. "

_That one isn't who she appears to be._

" Oh ? "

_She has the soul of another._

Professor Snape was intrigued. He stopped the thought before it could form. _Whoever's soul it was could wait. I have to find Absynthia._

_But, the girl is in the castle. She is still abed. But, her soul is active. _The Potions Master's eyes narrowed at this. A chill swept about the corridor. On the back of his neck, Professor Severus Snape felt his hairs stand on end. The Bloody Baron and the Potions Master both turned startled eyes to the end of the corridor. A pale, translucent young lady floated towards them. She stopped in front of the shocked man.

" _Severusss, _" She murmured. " _Help me ! _"

" Lily ?! " The Potions Master whispered. He couldn't believe his eyes. The woman he thought he had lost forever and seen buried in the ground stood before him. Tears formed in his deep dark brown eyes.

" _There's no time. Help me !! _" The frightened apparition pleaded. Then before Severus' eyes she faded from sight. The Bloody Baron and the Potions Master exchanged looks.

_Time is of the essence. She is abed. _The Potions Master sprinted down the corridors until he reached the main one. Stopping at a section of the castle wall the man said,

" Nightshade. " The wall dissolved revealing the Slytherin common room. He flew up the girls' stairs. Throwing open the door, he saw two beds. One bed had the curtains drawn. Striding forward he tossed the curtains open. _There she _

_was ! She was paler than normal. Is she even breathing ?! _He bent down and laid a finger on my upper lip. No gentle breeze ghosted his finger. Gently, he picked up my still form. Then, with utmost haste he left for the hospital wing.

Slowly my eyes fluttered open. Worried deep dark brown eyes greeted me. I managed a weak smile.

" Severus. " A bare whisper sounded. A frown appeared at the use of his given name.

" What were you thinking !?! Were you even thinking at all, **Miss Blackwood **? " _Miss Blackwood, was it ? _With tears forming in the corners of my eyes, I turned away from him.

" Ah, Miss Blackwood, " Professor Dumbledore said walking over. " You gave us quite the scare, " He smiled.

" I needed help falling asleep, " I confessed.

" It appears you succeeded quite well. " A scowl replaced the frown on the Potions Master's face. " What the hell did you do ? "

A blush stained my cheeks as I admitted,

" I prepared a simple potion. I think it was called, Draught of the Living Death. " If possible his countenance paled even more.

" You idiotic, imbecilic, little girl. How could you ? What were **you **thinking ? Were you even thinking, **at all !?!! **" Professor Severus Snape thundered.

" I'm sorry. " My voice trembled at the rage in his voice.

" It was just a Potions mistake. I thought it was just a variant of the dreamless sleep draught. "

" _**A Potions mistake !!?!! **_" His dark eyes glinted within the sunlight. They looked like death missiles set to seek and destroy whatever they landed on. " What colour was the concoction you made ? " The Potions Master demanded.

" A, a light gray, " I answered.

" The Dreamless Sleep Draught is a pale blue. While the Draught of the Living Death** is a gray**. Not to mention an entirely different potion that brings about different results. Too much and the person could indeed be more than feigning death. " If possible my colour paled even more. I swallowed. " Foolish** little **girls shouldn't be playing at Potion making. " Tears filled my eyes and streaked down my face. " Where did you get the

ingredients ? " He demanded. " From **my** personal stores ? "

" From **my **ownpersonal stores. I'm sorry . . . " My voice trailed off as hysterical sobs racked my body. That's when Professor Minerva McGonagall appeared in the doorway with Harry, Hermione, and Ron at her heels.

" _**Severus !**_ " She exclaimed. " **That is enough ! **I am sure that Miss Blackwood has suffered enough without you adding to it. " Professor Snape turned murderous eyes to the Transfiguration Mistress.

" **You** would do well to stay out of **this**, " He hissed.

" Severus, " Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said, laying a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

" Yes, sir. " The man in question shut his mouth, but, continued glaring at Professor McGonagall and me as well. Professor Dumbledore sank down onto the bed beside me.

" Perhaps, Severus, there is something that will ease Miss Blackwood's state. Would you please ? "

" Very well, Headmaster. " His ebony robes swooped as he turned on his heel, stalking out of the hospital wing back to the dungeons.

" I'm _sorry_. " I said, looking up into the soft blue eyes of the headmaster. " I didn't think anyone would worry about me. My roommate didn't. " One of his hands covered mine.

" But, you did worry a lot of people. People that do care about you. If we didn't care, we wouldn't worry. " He looked over his glasses at me. " Please, do, be careful in the future. Much more careful. You gave us quite a scare, Miss Blackwood. "  
" It was supposed to be the dreamless sleep draught. Not the . . . "

" Draught of the Living Death, " He finished. Professor Dumbledore squeezed my hand reassuringly. " What is so troublesome for one so young to mistake a potion for

another ? " Those baby blue eyes peered intently at me over his spectacles. " When you feel the need for truth telling, I, my dear, do happen to be a very good listener. As is Professor Severus Snape, your head of house. " He held a hand up when, my mouth opened. " Before you can utter that the Potions Master would not understand, you just might be surprised what all the Head of Slytherin has been through. " I shut my mouth and just nodded. With that he arose and walked past my friends and Professor McGonagell in the doorway.

Next thing I knew a brunette blur swept in. Followed by a red and black blur respectively. Then, it felt like the breath was being squeezed out of me.

" Could, I, breathe ? " I gasped out. Laughter sounded behind her. Immediately Hermione let go of me. Ron was right behind her, ready with a hug of his own.

" Don't do that ! " He yelled. " You scared Hermione senseless. And made me go deaf from the process. " I smiled at Ron.

" Thank you. " I knew what Ron was saying. In his own way he was telling me that I had scared him.

" Abbi, I was so worried about you. We all were. " Hermione added, laying a reassuring hand on my arm.

" I'm all right. I promise. It was a mistake. "

" A really stupid mistake ! " Harry blurted out. " Don't ever do that to me again ! Do you have any idea what's been going through my mind ? What happened ? "

" I'm sorry, Harry. "

" _**Sorry !?!**_ Do you have any idea what you put us through ? We've been worried sick. "

" All right. I believe that Miss Blackwood has had enough excitement for one day, " The mediwitch frowned.

" Time to leave. Miss Blackwood requires some much needed rest. " Her tone brooked no argument. Hermione, Harry and Ron left for their respective classes. I laid back against the pillows weakly.


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning Madam Pomphrey released me from hospital.

" ... And the headmaster is excusing you from classes for the next two days. " Madam Pomphrey's words echoed in my head. _Four days to do nothing. In which I could be as lazy as I wanted. _As soon as the nurse left the room I slipped back into my dress. Sitting up my feet found the black slip ons. Slowly, I stood up. My stomach growled, announcing its presence. I laughed aloud, the first time in quite awhile. Following its command I left for the Great Hall.

Retrieving parchment, ink and quill I laid down upon my bed. Dipping the quill into the dark brown inkpot I cleared my mind and let my emotions whirl with my thoughts.

" Your touch feels so familiar,

have we luved before ?

Even though I barely know you,

a stranger you are not to me.

Was there a lifetime before this,

one that was missed ?

I would swear we had never

shared a kiss before, yet,

Your lips I remember,

I would swear we had never

touched each other before, yet,

Your touch my body seems

to have missed.

Were we denied the bliss,

the ecstasy, the passion

That seems to careen through

us now,

Did we wait a lifetime,

or a thousand, somehow ? "

Glancing up at the clock, my eyes widened. Hastily I brushed away the traces of emotion that were upon my face. If I didn't hurry, I would miss supper. I slid my shoes on and left for the Great Hall.

I could feel eyes upon me. I had a feeling who they belonged to. Looking up I caught Severus Snape's endless deep dark brown eyes watching me. Sighing I pushed my plate away. _What happened between us ? _

As soon as I was through with my plate I left. I wanted to be alone. My bedroom was the perfect place. Mixing up a simple sleeping draught I put the fire out and cleared everything away. Slipping into nightclothes, I drank the simple potion and climbed into bed.

It had been about three weeks since I had spent detention in Professor Snape's bed. The sun was determined to wake me up. I really did not want to leave my bed. Once out of bed , I drew a wrapper around me. Gathering what I would need I left for the shower room. Once through I muttered a spell drying the floor. I massaged my usual vanilla-scented cream into my skin. Then drew the wrapper back on. When I got back to the room I saw Pansy the Pug's bed was empty and the water closet door shut. I went over to the dresser and pulled out a blood red satin corset trimmed in black lace and the matching thong and put them on. Slipping a black satin robe on I settled at my vanity. Drawing the towel off, a waterfall of mahogany slid down my back. Muttering a spell I dried the mahogany into ringlets. Then, pulled the sides up and pinned them in place. The front came next. I arranged the curls over the pinned side sections, then, they got pinned in place as well. Carefully I pulled a curl loose on either side of my ears. With my hair done I started on my make up. I applied porcelain foundation and followed it with baby powder to set. Then, I swept a pewter over my lids, a charcoal in the crease, and my usual vanilla on the browbone. With a heavy hand I lined my eyes with a black liquid liner. Finally, I curled my lashes and applied at least three coats of black mascara. On my lips I applied a blood red shade. I smiled at myself in the mirror. _Perfect. _Padding over to the wardrobe I opened the doors. Pulling out a sleeveless black velvet dress with a blood red insert embroidered with black roses I slipped it off the hanger. Taking the black satin off I pulled on the dress, buttoning it up. I went back to the vanity and opened the drawer housing my jewelry. I pulled out ruby ear bobs as I sat down. Gently, I put them in. Rummaging further I found a pointed ruby crystal cross with a ruby cabochon in the center . Slipping my feet into a pair of flats I grabbed my purse and a black lace parasol. No one was down in the common room. So I continued on to the Great Hall. Sure enough, Ron was trying to eat and talk with Hermione and Harry was watching the doors. I went and joined them.

" I wish you didn't take so long, " Harry complained. I took the seat next to Harry, glancing up at the head table. Evidently, Professor Snape felt my eyes upon him because he turned catching them. I watched as they began to widen as he drank in the sight of me. I let a wicked grin play over my blood red painted lips, my eyes never leaving the potions master. He however turned his away quickly.

I could feel somebody else's eyes on me as well. I turned around and saw Draco staring at me. His topaz blue eyes caught my emerald ones. He licked his lips as those eyes raked over my body. I shivered. I piled a little of everything onto my plate and demolished it. I was reaching for seconds when Hermione said,

"You seem to be hungry a lot lately, Abbi."

We finished breakfast and joined the swarm of students waiting to go to Hogsmeade. The four of us shared a carriage to the village.

" Abbi, sweetie, I'll see you later, " Harry said kissing me. " Don't forget to give us a hint when you're through though, luv. "

"All right. " Hermione and I left for Madam Silkman's Costume Shoppe. We waded through costume after costume. Then, I saw it. The perfect costume. Picking up the hanger I took the frock back to a changing room. Taking it off the hanger I discovered the gown had no sides. The front and back were really demure. The sides laced together starting under the arms all the way to the floor. _I guess that meant no lingerie. Hmm . . . I'd have to think of something. _

" Abbi, I'm dying to see what you found. Come on, " Hermione called, breaking me away from my thoughts. Taking a breath, I opened the door and stepped out.

" Wow ! " Hermione said. " Uh, Abbi, you do know that, that dress laces up the sides ? " I smiled at that.

" I know, Hermione. " I took a look at what she had on.

" Oh, come on. Juliet ? Hermione, let me go take this off and I'll help you look for something. " So saying, I hurried into the dressing room.

After about an hour there, we finally found the perfect dress for Hermione, the white ball gown Christine wore in Phantom of the Opera. I made her get the matching gloves. I picked up a black satin pair to go with my gown. Then, we went to go find the boys. Our first stop was Zonko's Joke Shop. Glancing in, we saw that they weren't there. Turning to each other, Hermione and I said at the same time,

" The quidditch shop ! " So that was our next stop. Sure enough, Ron and Harry were inside. Ron was drooling over something of the Chudley Cannons. Harry was checking out the new brooms.

" Hey, handsome, " I whispered into Harry's ear as I slipped my arms about his waist. His hands covered mine as he replied,

" Hey yourself. "

" Think we can detach Ron from the Chudley Cannons section ? "

" We can try, " Harry grinned. It took us a few minutes, but, we finally managed to pull Ron out of the Quality Quidditch Shoppe.

" Honestly, Ronald, " Hermione huffed. " We came here to find costumes, not quidditch junk. "

" It's not junk ! " Ron defended his absolute favourite sport. I just rolled my eyes. _I wasn't a huge fan of quidditch either. But, at least I kept my mouth shut about it. _

" Just come on, " Hermione said, dragging Ron into Madam Silkman's Costume Shoppe. I just sighed.

" Do you want me to hold your hand, " I teased Harry,

" While you look for a costume ? "

" If you want, Abbi. After all couples do have to at least look coordinated. " Shaking my head, I just laughed. I followed Harry into the shop.

About an hour later loaded down with bags we went back to the carriages and the castle.

He had just finished a fresh batch of a bruise reducing potion for Madam Pomphrey. The school nurse had told Professor Severus Snape that her supply was running low. He finished bottling the potion and walked up to the hospital wing.

On the way back, the Potions Master stopped in the Great Hall. Students had just gotten back from Hogsmeade. His dark eyes sought me out. L_ord, she looked utterly delicious in that dress_. They widened when he saw that I was with Harry Potter. His eyes narrowed as he watched the boy pull me close. I looked up, I could feel eyes upon me. My emerald eyes collided with a pair of deep dark brown pools.

" Come on, Abbi, " Harry said, breaking the trance I was in. " Let's go put these away. After all, All Hallows' is next week. I can't wait to see your costume. " I allowed myself to be pulled away from the Potions Master's eyes and up to Gryffindor Tower.

_Fool ! She doesn't care. She cares for that Potter git. . How could she ever be interested in me ?! _ Professor Severus Snape snarled to himself, castigating himself for his foolishness. _How many different kinds of a fool am I ?_ His mood black, Severus Snape stalked down the stairs to the dungeon, thoroughly alarming the students who watched him pass.

_Could he have feelings for me ? _I sighed out loud.

" Are you okay, Abbi ? " Hermione asked.

" Just my stomach, " I said. " I'm going to skip the rest of dinner, Hermione. "  
" But, you hardly touched your food, " She protested.

" I'm just not that hungry. How about I eat a big breakfast tomorrow to make up for it, hmm ? "

" Abbi, what's wrong ? You've been acting rather odd, now, you won't eat. Something's wrong. What is it ? You can tell me, " Harry butted in.

" Dammit ! I'm just not hungry. If you must know, Harry, my stomach is just a wee bit on the queasy side. That's the only thing wrong with me. Now, if you don't mind, I am taking my leave. I do not want to be disturbed. I am going to bed, " I exclaimed. Jumping up I turned and left the Great Hall. Little did I know that Professor Severus Snape had seen everything and watched me leave.


	10. Chapter 10

A finger tapped on my shoulder. Holding up a finger, I indicated a minute. That finger tapped harder and insistently.

" **I said, one minute**, " I growled. I finished my thoughts on the WW II/VWI comparison/contrast paper I had been working on for History of Magick. Looking up, my emerald green eyes collided with a pair of topaz blue ones.

" What do you bloody want ? " I snapped.

" Nobody talks to a Malfoy that way, " The blonde annoyance sneered.

" I really do not care, Malfoy, " I shot back, irritated because he had interrupted my studying. Wisely, my friends stayed away when I was studying. The only exception was Hermione, usually she could be found next to me. We usually studied together. Tonight, though, was an exception. " What did you **want** ? " His hand shot out, grabbing my arm.

" Let go of me, **now. **"

" Why should I ? " He asked. " You're dirtying this library for the rest of us. It's time for you to leave now. "

" Listen you self-centered prick you are not the boss of me. I can do what ever the bloody hell I want, wherever the bloody hell I want to. "

" You will do as I say, mudblood, " Draco growled, hauling me to my feet, his grip tightening harder on my arm. " You are nothing more than the dirt beneath my shoe. "

" I do believe that you have that reversed, ferret boy, " I taunted. " Just how far back can you trace your family ? My father's side dates back to the time of Merlin. As for my mother's, she was an elemental. So, next time, Prince Ferret, get your facts straight. My **blood** is bluer than yours. You should be kissing my shoe, praying I don't transfigure you into a common chair. " Those icy blue eyes narrowed at that.

" No one talks that way to me and lives. "

" Oh, yeah, well, I just did. "My wand appeared in my hand. " Let me go. "

" Are you going to leave this library, gryffindor trash ? " My eyes narrowed as storms began to brew in their depths.

" Evidently, there is no room in your pea-sized head for a brain. Gryffindor ? Evidently, you have forgotten what house I belong to. I grow tired of your insults, you insolent, little boy. Unhand me, or I will scream and, trust me, Madam Pince will hear me and come running. " With his hand still on my arm, Draco led me back to the table where my things were spread out. I had taken one of the tables in the back of the library to study, hoping not to be disturbed.

" As it is, I grow tired of your pathetic presence, If you would _kindly _let go of me, you could be rid of me, " I asked. As soon as his hold loosened, I pulled my arm away. I could see bruises ringing my arm. I pushed the tears that threatened to spill away. _I was __**not**__ going to let Draco Malfoy see me cry. _I gathered my parchments together and put them back in the appropriate folder. Then, the two textbooks followed. I had just put the books in when Draco grabbed the bag and threw it at my stomach. I screamed. His lips cut me off, forcing his tongue in between my lips. I allowed his tongue inside my mouth, then, bit down hard. The tangy metallic taste of blood filled my mouth. Draco screamed as loud as he could, though the sound was muffled. The effeminate scream was music to my ears. I twisted away from the snake fire blazing from eyes. Hatred filled his ice blue ones. Hauling his hand back he let it smash into my face. A scream tore itself loose from my throat.

" What is goi . . . ? " Madam Pince exclaimed,

" **Enough !!! **" Turning to the blonde reprobate, she said,

" I will be talking with Professor Snape, make no mistake about that. " I could see fear start to replace the hatred in those pale blue eyes. She turned to me, " Miss Blackwood, isn't it ? " I nodded my head, silently. " Are you all

right ? " Again I nodded. " Both of you, come with me. " I followed behind her, my satchel finally over a shoulder. I could feel blue laser beams burning holes into my back. She directed us to her office. " Sit here, Miss Blackwood. I shall be right back. Mr. Malfoy, follow me, please. " Meekly, the blonde Slytherin followed the librarian.

Five minutes passed, then, Madam Pince returned without the ferret.

" Where's the Slytherin ? " I asked, my voice slightly raspy. She raised a brow at that. _I had seen that before. But, not with her. Who had I seen do that recently ? _

" Mr. Malfoy has been kicked out of the library for the rest of the week. This is a library. Not a dueling hall. Now, Miss Blackwood, how are you feeling ? Are you sure you are okay ? " Dark eyes peered at me intently. I swallowed.

" I'm fine, " I rasped. Going over to a cabinet, she took out a tonic bottle. Grabbing a mug off her desk, Madam Pince poured two fingers into the cup. Bringing it over to me, she pressed the cup into my hands.

" This will help. It shall ease your throat and bring your voice back to its normal melodious tones. "

" What is it ? " I asked.

" Something my son swears by, " The older woman smiled. " Drink. You shall see. " Staring into the amber green depths, I brought the mug to my lips. I swallowed. Surprise flittered across my eyes. _Chamomile ! And was that _

_honey ? And Valerian ? _Despite the valerian, the tonic was actually quite good. After the last drop disappeared, the librarian vanished the cup away. " Better ? " She inquired.

" Very, " I answered. My voice turned back to its honeyed tones. The raspiness was gone.

" Thank you, ma'am. "

" You're welcome, Miss Blackwood. You best hurry, so as not to miss dinner in the Great Hall. " I stood up, adjusting my book satchel.

" Yes, ma'am. And thank you again. " I left her office and the library. As I opened the library door, my stomach rumbled. I smiled. The door shut behind me as I made my way to dinner.

Entering the Great Hall, my eyes immediately sought out Harry. As fast as I could, I made my way to his side. Giving me a curious smile, Harry moved over so I could sit next to him. I chanced looking up. Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table staring at me. The Ferret saw me looking at him and smirked. I turned away from him, inadvertently sidling closer to Harry.

The Brat Prince of Slytherin gave Harry a wicked smirk, lifting his cup in silent salute. Then, took a drink. Harry turned towards me.

" Abbi ? " Harry asked. " What's going on ? " I just stared down at the table in front of me.

" Nothing, " I muttered quickly.

" You were in the library, did that Slytherin Prat do something, Abbi ? " Harry asked quietly. _I knew that voice. That was the deceptive one that he used right before he attacked something. _Grabbing a platter of chicken, I piled a few pieces on the plate that now sat before me.

" Abbi ? " Harry asked again, but, grabbed my hand, not letting me pull away." Absynthia ? "

" It's no big deal. Just drop it. Please, pass the potatoes. " Hermione looked at Harry concern in her eyes.

" Harry, " Hermione said, " We don't know what happened. What did happen, Abbi ? "

" Well, uh, he cornered me, " I confessed. " He called me a, a, a . . . " I couldn't bring myself to say the word, mudblood.

" Where is that son of a bitch ? " Ron asked angrily, standing and craning his neck to look over at the Slytherin table. " Ouch, Hermione ! What was that for ? " Hermione kept her eyes trained on me, making me finish the confession.

" He cornered me. Then calling me names, he backed me into a wall. He wouldn't let me pass. Then . . . " I dissolved into tears, hiding my face in Harry's chest.

" Shh, " Harry whispered into my hair, his hand stroking my back.

" Oh, Abbi ! " Hermione gasped.

Ginny came bounding up and pushed Hermione aside so she could sit down. Hermione turned to her, glaring. _Hmm, methinks the lady doth protest too much. She had to have a crush on Ron. _Ginny's face was flushed.

" Was that all that happened ? " Harry asked, his anger simmering just beneath the surface.

" Did you hear ? " Ginny asked. " Malfoy got thrown out of the library ! Seems he attacked a fellow student. Rumours are it was an Upperclassman. " That did it. Harry flew to his feet, scrambling over the Gryffindor table, knocking food everywhere.

" Harry ! " I shouted.

Draco Malfoy was in the middle of getting to his feet when Harry tackled him. People sprang up from their seats. Hermione and I sprinted the distance between the house tables, pushing people out of the way.

Hermione leveled her wand at a couple of Slytherins who wouldn't let her pass. Crabbe and Goyle glared at her murderously, then, finally let her past.

When we reached Harry and Malfoy, they were wrestling on the floor, exchanging blows.

" Dammit ! Stop. " Hermione and I yelled. " Stop it, this instance, " I demanded. The boys, of course, didn't listen. They continued scraping.

Keeping my eyes on the boys, I imagined them flying apart. Immediately, both boys flew apart, landing on their backsides some distance away from each other. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape strode over.

" Miss Blackwood !! " Turning, I glared up into a pair of blazing almost black eyes. " Twenty points ! Get up off the floor, Mr. Malfoy. Now. " Blood dripping from his face Draco Malfoy rose ungracefully from the floor to his feet. Slowly, Harry did the same. " I want the two of you in my office. Now ! "

" Miss Granger ! Mr. Weasley ! Mr. Potter ! Miss Blackwood ! What is the meaning of this ? " Professor McGonagall thundered, clearly appalled by the behaviour of her house. " I've never seen such disgraceful behaviour in the Great hall before. You four, my office ! Right now ! "

" But . . . " I protested. Sighing, I saw that look on her face that brooked no argument. _Professor Snape was not going to like this. _

" What is going on here, well ? " The head of Gryffindor House demanded. Her eyes pinned us to the spot.

" The Prat hurt her ! " Harry exclaimed.

" ' The Prat' ? I assume you mean Mr. Malfoy ? Just who did he hurt, Mr. Potter ? " Professor McGonagall inquired.

" Me, " I spoke up.

" Oh ? " She didn't believe me, I could tell.

" Aye. I was in the library. I was in the middle of History homework when the blonde annoyance showed up demanding I leave the library. He called me names, insulted your house, and manhandled me physically. He try, tried to ki, kiss, " I couldn't meet her eyes, let alone Harry's. " me. But, once he stuck his tongue in my mouth, I bit him. " Ron positively beamed at that. " The Slytherin Snake didn't like it one bit. He hauled off and slapped me. Madam Pince arrived to see him strike me. She kicked him out of the library for the rest of the week. Then, she gave me something for my throat. And sent me off to The Great Hall. " I hung my head. " That's why Harry was trouncing Malfoy. "

" Be that as it may, fisticuffs are frowned upon here at Hogwarts. Twenty points shall be taken away, Mr. Potter. Miss Granger, please escort Miss Blackwood to Professor Snape's office. Here you go, Miss Blackwood. This note should explain everything to your head of house. In the morning I shall expect that you will have visited the hospital wing. "

" Yes, ma'am, " I said meekly.

" Boys, you shall go to the Common Room and stay there. Mr. Potter, you shall be remanded to Gryffindor Tower for the rest of the night. "

" What about Malfoy ? " Harry wanted to know.

" I am not the head of Slytherin House. It is up to Professor Snape to decide what to do with young Mr. Malfoy. "

I allowed Hermione to tug me out of Professor McGonagall's office.

" Mr. Potter, " The Transfiguration Mistress turned back to them. " I know your heart was in the right place. But, rules are rules. No fisticuffs are allowed at Hogwarts. Now, the common room, boys. "

Hermione and I turned to each other, smiling. _Fisticuffs might not be allowed at Hogwarts, but, magick was. _I let Hermione lead me down to the dungeon.

" Promise me, you'll go to the hospital wing tonight,

Abbi ? " Hermione asked, her sherry-brown eyes filled with worry.

" I'll try, " I said. " I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione. Tell Harry I said goodnight and thanks. " We both smiled at that. Hermione left as I knocked upon the office door.

" Enter, " A lethal voice bade. Swallowing nervously, I opened the door, then, let it shut slowly behind me. " Ah, Miss Blackwood. Finally, you deign to grace me with your presence. Tell me, was it worth the dire consequences which you are about to face what ever you reason you are late ? " He unfolded his length from behind the desk and glared down at me. I met him glare for glare. Handing him the missive from the Transfiguration Mistress I said,

" Professor McGonagall sends her warm regards and this note to you. " He grabbed the parchment away from me. Deep dark brown eyes scanned the brief missive.

" Very well, " He sighed. " Since it is nearing curfew, you will return to the house common room. "

" But . . . " I interrupted.

" Silence. You will do as I say. I will not have you risking Slytherin any more points. As for your tardiness, you shall have detention with me tomorrow night nine sharp. Do **not** be late. Well ? " A brow raised, asking what I was still doing in his office. Without a word, I turned towards the door before he could see the tears in my eyes. _Draco had hurt me. All Professor Snape was worried about were house points. Evidently, he didn't care for students or me. _

I went on to Slytherin House as instructed. Meekly, I went upstairs. Changing into a muslin nightdress, I slipped under the bedclothes. Drawing the drapes, I laid back against the pillows and let the tears fall.

I thought I felt Severus' lips brush mine. As the cobwebs of sleep were slowly brushed away I realized what I thought I felt was just a dream._What time was it ?_ I looked over at the clock on the night stand between the two beds. _Bloody hell ! It was four forty-five in the morning ! _ _Another dream about Severus, why ? _I looked at the clock again. I sighed. I tried to lie back down, but, that dream wouldn't let me rest._ Caffeine. I needed caffeine. _Collecting my things I headed for the shower room.

Leaving the showers I felt refreshed, but, not awake. _I still needed coffee. _I went over to my lingerie trunk and found a pair of lacy silver-green thongs and slipped them on. Next came the matching corset. I slipped into my dressing gown and went and sat at my vanity. Slipping the dark green towel off an auburn waterfall cascaded down. Muttering the charm I dried my hair into soft curls. Then, I wrapped it up into a soft loose bun. I applied my usual porcelain foundation and set it with baby powder. Then, I went to work. On my eyes I settled on a pale silver for the lids, a dark green in the crease, and a vanilla on the browbone. I finished with a silver liner and black mascara. On my lips I used a light rose and some vanilla-flavoured lip gloss. Rising from the stool, I padded over to the wardrobe. I pulled out a simple midnight blue long sleeved, floor length dress that buttoned up the front. Walking back over to the vanity I fastened the buttons that ran the length of the gown. Sitting back down I opened the drawer housing my jewelry. Finally, I found the perfect necklace, a silver snake in the shape of an S twined about a silver rose. Searching I found the sapphire solitaires that went with it. One last look in the mirror and I was ready for the day. I gathered my black leather satchel, and school robes as I slid into black kidskin slippers. Fastening my robes about my throat I hoisted the black leather satchel over my arm. I left for the Great Hall.

Entering the Great Hall, I could see that there weren't that many people up yet. Reaching for the coffee I poured some into a cup and sipped. _Ahh. Better. _I finished waking up. It wasn't until my second cup that Harry came staggering in with Ron. I poured another cup, then, getting up made my way over to the Gryffindor table. Sitting down next to Ginny, Ron's sister I saw Hermione trailing behind the boys. I poured a cup of coffee and added a little sugar. Yawning Harry slid into the seat next to me. I passed him the cup. Then, leaned over and gave him a slow kiss.

" Why don't you two just quit ? You happen to be

related, " Hermione said, sitting down next to Ron. " By the way, Abbi, you did go to the hospital wing last night, right ? " Harry and I broke apart.

" You did, didn't you, Abbi ? " Harry asked. I looked down at the table. " Abbi ? " I shook my head.

" Why not ? " All three demanded at once.

" Pro, professor Snape wouldn't let me, " I said shakily.

" _**WHAT**_ !?! " Harry roared. Hermione jumped to her feet.

" You're coming with me, Absuynthia Lily

Blackwood. " Her tone brooked no argument. She reminded me of Professor McGonagall. She led me out of the Great Hall and to the hospital wing.

" Yes ? " Madam Pomphrey looked at us. " What can I do for you, ladies ? "

" Go on, Abbi. " Hermione nudged me. Reluctantly, I showed the nurse my arm.

" Good Heavens, child what happened to you ? "

" In two words, Draco Malfoy. In four, the Prat of Slytherin. " A smile twitched at the corners of the mediwitch's lips. " I'm the girl the Ferret Prince assaulted last night in the library. "

Wrapping an arm about my shoulders, the nurse led me to a bed. Handing me a gown, she ordered me to strip and lay down. I did as instructed, whimpering a little. My stomach hurt like hell ever since Draco had shoved my book satchel into it, last night. Drawing her wand, Madam Pomphrey did a quick scan. Dark blue sparks erupted over my stomach and my arm. She pulled the gown back, revealing a horrific bruise covering most of my belly. Her eyes met mine. Hermione's were horrified.

" The blonde bastard shoved my book satchel right into my stomach, " I clarified. The nurse just shook her head. Hermione was just glad that Harry hadn't seen it or my arm.

After a complete physical the nurse ordered Hermione to class. She made me stay in bed.

" You are staying right here for the rest of the day. I'll have a tray sent over for lunch. However, you should be able to make dinner in the Great Hall. I'll let Professor Dumbledore know. Here, " The mediwitch handed me a light blue potion. Glancing at it, a smile twitched my lips.

" Drink this. You shall feel better. " After making sure I drank all of it and a de-bruising potion, the school nurse left to fire call the headmaster about my situation.


	11. Chapter 11

" Well, it's over and done,

tell me the truth,

Don't try to lie about it,

Justify it, deny it.

You weren't the only one

Who wanted to be luved, to be touched;

I was there, too.

Where did we go wrong ?

Blow the candle out;

Shadows dance;

I'll just leave.

A tender touch can hit you,

So much harder than a fist;

It can make it hard to breathe;

The truth is so hard

That we choose to lie

Shout our denials

Till the tear ducts have run dry.

Tender lips can hit you

So much harder than a fist,

Why's it so hard to admit,

you wanted me ? " The last notes died away on the breeze. I looked out over the wind tossed Loch Dubh. A sigh escaped me. My pen dropped to the grass before me. _Why did Professor Severus Snape have to be such a difficult _

_man ? Why did he have to turn detention into a _

_seduction ? Detention ! I had another one with the man. Should I just show up in nothing ? _I giggled at the thought. Picking up the guitar, I strode back towards the castle and Slytherin House.

At dinner I just picked at my plate. _I wasn't looking forward to detention tonight. _I looked down at my plate. I was surprised to see half of it gone. Sighing, I pushed it away. Slowly, I got to my feet. No one took notice. I made my way to the dungeons dragging my feet.

I went up to my room. _Should I or shouldn't I ? _A wicked glint lit up my eyes. _I already knew how the detention was going to end up, in his bed. _I stripped. Drawing a wrapper about me, I gathered my things for a shower.

After a fifteen minute shower, I dried the floor and applied my vanilla-scented body cream. Once back in the room and everything back in its place, I settled at my vanity. I dried my hair into soft curls and ran a brush through it. Finding a couple of barrettes, I just pulled the sides back off my face. Screwing up my courage, I rose from my vanity and slid off my wrapper. Taking a breath, I drew my school robes about me and fastened them all the way down. Slipping black kidskin slippers on I left for my detention with Professor Snape.

Before I knew it, I was outside of the Potions Master's office. Checking my watch, I saw that it was nine o' clock. I knocked upon the door.

" Come in, Miss Blackwood. " Slowly, I opened the door, letting it shut behind me. I approached him uncertainly and stood, unsure of what he was going to do . After a few moments of standing the man said,

" Sit down. " I conjured a chair and sat down in front of his desk. Looking up he arched a brow at me. I just smiled sweetly back at him. Various plants were spread atop his desk . Picking one up, I examined it. _Wolfsbane ? What did he need with wolfsbane ? _I studied him through lowered lashes. I watched Professor Snape's hand reach out grabbing mine, squeezing. I dropped the herb.

" That is quite poisonous !! " He snarled. I sighed, looking up into his eyes.

" Don't you think I know that ? " Realizing he still had my hand in his he let go. I sighed.

"Very well then. I would prefer that you wear these while handling the plants." He said, handing me a pair of white

gloves.  
" Thank you." I promptly donned the gloves in question before picking up another plant.

" Miss Blackwood, " He said, " I want separate piles of petals, seeds, leaves, and stalks. And I need the leaves from the honesty, rue, and toadflax. The leaves and bark from the willow. And for you to chop up the galangal root. " While working on each plant, I went over their individual properties. _Honesty, a monster repellant, a plant of the moon. Rue, a hex breaker. Toadflax, another hex breaker. Willow, another plant associated with the moon, the leaves and bark for healing, the leaves also handy for attracting love. And Galangal root, yet another hex-breaker, also a lust promoter. _There were two monster repellants, a healer, and three hex-breakers. Three of them associated with the moon.

" Professor Snape? " I had to ask.  
"Yes, Miss Blackwood, is there something I can do to help you ? " Professor Snape asked. _I knew exactly what he could do to help me, but, I didn't think that he would do that. _  
" I noticed," Pausing a moment I wondered if I dared to ask. " Specific connections between tonight's herbs. "  
" And ? " Professor Snape asked.  
" And, I was wondering, are you a werewolf ? " The way that he was looking at me sent shivers racing up and down my spine. After a moment of silence he threw his head back in laughter.

" Me, a werewolf ? How utterly preposterous. One has to be bitten to become one, you are aware of that, Miss Blackwood ? " My emerald eyes narrowed at that.

" Of course I'm aware of that fact, Severus. Fine, you're not a werewolf. Then, who is ? "   
Professor Snape just watched me, a look of faint amusement in his eyes.  
" That Miss Blackwood is none of your business. All that you need to know is that it is a part of my work for the Order. "

" You mean the Order of the Phoenix ? "

" And just where did you hear about that, Potter ? " I smirked at him.

" A woman has her own secrets. Ones that she never reveals to anyone, " I replied sweetly, returning to the plants

_She is quite the crafty, clever witch. She could give Lily a run for her money. Lily ! I still need to find where her soul resides. Mmm . . . _Professor Snape thought.

" Miss Blackwood ? " Professor Snape interrupted my work.

" Yes, Professor Snape ? "

" I have been thinking, " He began. I looked up. " About the current situation. "

" Come again ? " I was totally shocked.

" Miss Blackwood, you know perfectly well what I am referring to. "

" Professor, I'm no . . . " I began. But, he cut me off. Raising from his chair, he circled round the desk, coming to tower over me. With a jerk of his arm I was out of the chair and in his embrace.

" You know exactly what I'm talking about, Miss Blackwood," Professor Snape said, looking deep into my emerald green eyes. Shivers raced down my back as he pulled me closer still, his lips covering mine. Ending the kiss he pressed his forehead against mine. I could see him struggling to control his breathing. His eyes met mine. I could see Desire and Passion warring within them.

Biting my lip I swallowed hard. Now, I knew that he definitely wanted me as much as I wanted him. But, I still didn't know how he felt about me.

"I think it's time for you to head back to your common room," Professor Snape said softly.  
"Yes, sir." Slowly I gathered my things and slipped out of the room silently.

On the way back to the common room what happened tonight kept replaying itself in my mind. _Why did he come to his senses ? _Reaching the wall I muttered,

" Nightshade. " I bypassed the common room and went straight to my room. After changing into a nightdress I crawled under the covers and drew the drapes around me. _Tonight he had stopped at just a kiss. Why ? We had gone much further during my first detention. Why did he only stop at just a kiss ? _With that thought in mind I closed my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Filtered sunlight poured in through the window. I rolled over as a sunbeam hit me right in the eye. I thought I felt Severus' lips brush mine. As the cobwebs of sleep were slowly brushed away, I realized what I thought I felt was just a dream._ What time was it ?_ I looked over at the clock on the night stand between the two beds. _Bloody _

_hell ! It was five thirty-five in the morning ! _ I looked at the clock again. I sighed. Deciding to get out of bed, I thought a shower would help to wake me up.

A big, beautiful, black owl soared through my window as I was grabbing what I would need for a shower. Looking at the owl, I put everything down. He looked at me and me at him. I raised my arm and the bird flew over to me, perching on my arm.

" And just who do belong to, handsome ? " The ebony owl just stared at me, cocking its head. That's when I saw it. The note wrapped around its leg. Going over to my bed, I sat down with the owl. He hopped off onto the bed clothes. I unwrapped the note and read,

' Think of Me' . Then, the bird took flight. _That was certainly odd. Where had the bird come from ? Who was the owner and the missive from ? _Collecting my things, I headed for the shower room.

Leaving the showers I felt refreshed, but, not awake. _I needed caffeine. The Quidditch match was today, which meant no classes.__Since Harry was the Gryffindor seeker and team captain I had decided to go. Since this was our last year I thought I might spice things up a bit. _I conjured a short ruffled dark red cheer skirt and a dark red halter sports bra with gold diagonal wide stripes. The gold stripes formed a diamond on my chest. In that diamond I put the house crest. I added gold arm bands inset with dark red rubies. Everything laid upon my bed waiting for me to put them on. I went and sat down at my vanity. Since I was certainly going to flaunt it, I decided to show my house spirit in my make up and hair. On my eyes I settled on a light gold for my lids, a darker gold in the crease, and on my browbone a sheer gold. The colours really made my emerald eyes stand out. I finished them with my usual black mascara. On my lips I used a dark ruby red with a shimmery gold sealant. I brushed my hair out. Muttering a spell I curled the mahogany soft and loose. Then, parted the mahogany into two sections. I pulled the sections up into two ponytails. One behind each ear. The loose strands I pulled back with gold Celtic knot barrettes. Golden gryphon earbobs and a golden gryphon with sparkling dark red rubies for eyes hung suspended from a gilded chain about my neck finished off the look. Going over to my bed, I pulled on the cheer skirt. The short rather skimpy top I tied under my bosom and behind my neck. I slid the arm bands on. I was almost ready for the game. I grabbed my school robes and fastened them all the way down. Sitting back down on the bed, I slipped on gold socks with dark red Gryphons. I turned the tops down so the Gryphons would show. Red and gold high tops followed. I was completely ready for the game. I left the room in high spirits.

Sitting in the Great Hall I enjoyed my morning Dr. Pepper. _This time I could take my time and enjoy it. And get as much as I needed. _It wasn't until my third cup that I spotted him at the head table. Professor Snape looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep. _Wonder why ? I couldn't wait for the game to begin. _I grinned at the thought of Harry's face when he saw my outfit. _I knew he would definitely like what he would see. Professor Severus Snape, on the other hand, well, that was another story. I would be lucky to get detention. _

" Welcome to the first quidditch match of the season, Slytherin versus Gryffindor, " Colin Creevey announced the beginning of the game. Sneaking away from the throng of Slytherins, I made my way to the field.

Waiting until the game got under way I approached the sidelines. I had conjured dark red and gold pom poms while I waited. Lifting one in the air I let my presence be known. All eyes flew to me.

" Gimme an G ! " I yelled. Silence greeted me. Then a shout went up from the Gryffindor house stand.

" G ! " They shouted back. A dark red G appeared over my head.

" Gimme a R ! "

" R ! " A silver R appeared overhead by the G. I continued on in this fashion with the house shouting the letter back. As they shouted the letter back, it lit above my head in either dark red or gold. After it was spelled out above my head I shouted out, " What does that spell ? "

" GRYFFINDOR ! " Was shouted from the house stands. There were catcalls and whistles as well. Up in the faculty stands they were not cheering. Professor Albus Dumbledore watched my antics with amusement dancing within his soft blue eyes.

" What should I do, Albus ? " Professor Minerva McGonagell asked the headmaster.

" The girl is just showing house spirit, Minerva, " The headmaster pointed out. Professor Severus Snape just sat there watching me flaunt my body and stir up house spirit in the Gryffindor stands. A vein throbbed in his temple. _Why me ? How could Absynthia Blackwood go and _

_pull such a harebrained stunt ? She was a Slytherin, not a bloody Gryffindor ! Didn't the girl realize that she was distracting the house teams_ ?

Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin seeker was in hot pursuit of the golden snitch with Harry Potter. Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry spied a figure below on the field. He couldn't quite make out who it was just that it was a female.

" GRYFFINDOR ! " The house yelled out. He saw Draco Malfoy jerk about and stare at the figure on the ground. The golden snitch flew right in front of Harry's eyes towards the left. _Malfoy isn't watching the snitch. Here's my chance. _Harry darted after the flying golden ball.

" DRACO ! GO, DRACO ! " I shouted. Draco Malfoy stopped his broom in amazement. _That girl is crazy ! Why the hell is she cheering me on ? _

Harry paused in his pursuit when he heard my voice cheering Draco Malfoy on. Then he realized that Malfoy wasn't chasing after him and the snitch. Reaching out, the little golden ball flitted into his outstretched hand. Curling his fingers about it protectively he clutched it to his chest. Gingerly he got to his feet still on the broom mid-air. Then, as his broom floated slowly to the ground he raised his right hand with the golden snitch caught in it.

" Harry Potter has caught the snitch ! One hundred and fifty points to Gryffindor. Gryffindor wins the game ! " Colin Creevey called out. That brought Draco Malfoy back to reality. Cursing beneath his breath, he flew back joining the rest of his team.

" Gimme a P ! " I shouted back.

" P ! " The house shouted back. A gold P lit above my head.

" Gimme an O ! "

" O ! "

" Gimme a T ! "

" T! "

" Gimme a T ! "

" T! "

" Gimme an E ! "

" E ! "

" Gimme a R ! "

" R ! "

" POTTER! " I shouted out. " Way to go ! " Harry Potter drifted down to the ground amid shouts and cheers holding the golden snitch aloft in his hand. His broom hovered above the ground. He stopped right beside me. Grabbing my hand he pulled me onto the broom with him. I grinned up at him. Sweat dripped off his forehead which made his black hair gleam in the sunlight.

" That was brilliant, luv, "He whispered in my ear.

" Figured you'd like it. I didn't want to distract you, so I figured that I'd distract Malfoy instead."

" An excellent move. Thank you. " Harry lowered his head his lips capturing mine. The quidditch team convulsed around us, screaming and cheering.

" Way to go, Blackwood ! " Ron yelled. I just grinned.

" I wanted us to win. Better to distract Malfoy than Harry. " A shadow fell over the group.

" Miss Blackwood, a word with you. Now ! " Professor Severus Snape demanded. _Uh, oh. The Head Snake had caught me._

" Uh, Harry, I'll see you later. " I leaned in for Harry's kiss which was quite short what with the head of Slytherin House watching. Fire lit his deep dark brown eyes, but, Severus Snape held his tongue.

" Now, Miss Blackwood ! "

" Yes, sir. Coming, " I said as I turned to follow him off the pitch. Once we were out of sight and earshot of everyone present he turned to me.

"Miss Blackwood. " Turning around I looked up into those dark eyes._ Why did life have to be so complicated ? _I sighed. " That was certainly a reckless thing to do. You should know better than to pull a hare - brained stunt, such as this." Tears filled my eyes at the reprimand. _" _Miss Blackwood. Miss Blackwood, are you even listening to me ? " Professor Severus Snape demanded. Tears filled my eyes at the harshness of his rebuke.

" Yes, " I hissed. " Evidently it was stupid of me to want to show house spirit and pride. Merlin forbid I want to do

that ! Or to actually take an interest in a quidditch match. Perhaps I should follow my instincts ? I'll just go and jump in the Black Lake. " Turning on my heel, I left a stunned Potions Master behind me. With a few quick angry strides, the man caught up with me. Professor Snape grabbed my arm, yanking me around . I was face to face with an angry Potions Master.

" No one does that. Especially, you. I would not anger me, Absynthia Blackwood. **You **will act accordingly. "

" You are not my father. "

" Your father happens to be dead, " The man pointed out. Shock, then, tears filled my emerald eyes.

" Nor are you any relation to me. "

" Thank Merlin for that, " Severus Snape muttered.

" Which means that **you** have no right telling me what to do. " If possible his dark eyes became even fierier.He glared down at me, his eyes razor sharp. I glared back, defiantly.

" I happen to be the head of Slytherin House. Your

house. " I remained mute. His eyes dropped to my lips. Next thing I knew his lips were upon mine. Demanding a response from me they possessed mine. I tore my lips away from his. " Detention, tonight. My rooms, ten 'o' clock sharp. " I glared up at him murder within my eyes. A black brow shot up at that. I tore myself out of his arms. Turning I stomped away.

After a fifteen minute shower, I dried the floor and applied my vanilla-scented body cream. Once back in the room and everything back in its place, I settled at my vanity. I dried my hair into soft curls and ran a brush through it. Finding a couple of barrettes, I just pulled the sides back off my face. Screwing up my courage, I rose from my vanity and slid off my wrapper. Taking a breath, I drew my school robes about me and fastened them all the way down. Slipping black kidskin slippers on I left for my detention with Professor Snape.

I knocked upon the door.

" Come in, Miss Blackwood. " Slowly, I opened the door, letting it shut behind me. I approached him uncertainly and stood, unsure of what he was going to do . After a few moments of standing, the man pointed his wand at me. At the sight of the business end, I fainted to the floor. I missed Professor Severus Snape saying,

" Now the tables have turned. " A satisfied smirk graced his hard lips.

Looking around the room, I finally realized where I was, Professor Snape's chambers. I moved a hand, or tried to, but, I found I couldn't. I was chained to his sumptuous bed. Now, I was worried. _What was he going to do to me ? _Professor Snape entered the chambers. A wicked smirk slowly spread across his face when he saw that I was awake. " Well, well. Finally awake, I see. Just what did you mean by that little stunt on the quidditch pitch, Miss Blackwood ? " I glared back at him.

" What do you mean by these manacles, Severus ? " I tossed back. Dark eyes narrowed at the use of his given name.

" **It's** Professor Snape, little girl. " He sneered down at me. _What the devil was going on ? _Next thing I knew his lips covered mine, his sleek tongue forcing my lips apart, fighting for domination. Strangely, a moan escaped. Severus' hands lightly roamed over my form. They lightly stroked over the aching peaks before teasing them with his thumbs. His lips left mine and his head lowered. As his hands went lower, his lips closed over a dusky nipple. His tongue teased the dusky rose peaks into pebbles.

" You've been a bad girl, " He breathed against my skin.

" Have I ? " I moaned. Fingers teasingly tugged on the hairs covering my womanhood. I gasped.

" A very bad girl, " The Potions Master clarified, huskily. A finger skimmed lightly over the seat of my passion and lower. Then, slipped inside me. I gasped a little louder above him. " Very, very bad. "

" Wha, what can I do . . . " I groaned. Then, licked my lips. " Do tooo . . . " That finger had been sliding in and out of me. On a return thrust another finger slipped inside as well. Severus pulled his fingers out of me. Then, knelt beside my head.

" I'm sure that I'll find something for you to do, " He whispered in my ear. That's when I realized that the man was completely skyclad. I could feel something nudging my cheek. His shaft was long, hard, and throbbing. Lightly, I licked my lips. Then, turned my head. My lips traced down the length of him. Then, I sucked one of his balls in between my lips. I sucked it as I would a hard candy. Letting it fall out I did the same with the other. Running the tip of my tongue up the bulging shaft I circled the tip. Then using the tip I let it circle my lips. Slowly, I parted my lips and started to suck him inside the hot wet cavern. A primal growl escaped Severus' lips as he grabbed my hair and pushed, making me swallow every inch. Sucking hard, I let my tongue dance around his shaft with every up stroke. Finally he couldn't take anymore, he stood up, then, settled atop me. His lips covered mine, his tongue parting my lips roughly. I moaned. His hands slid out of my hair and down my back. Cupping a cheek in each hand, he plunged deep into me. At the sudden penetration I gasped. _He had never been like this before. Rough, hard, but, so, damn, good ! _He thrust faster into me as he squeezed and kneaded my arse cheeks. Bending down he flicked his tongue over my dusky rose nipples. I arched my back allowing him better access. Lightly he bit a nipple.

" Sev, er, us ! " I gasped. Wave after fiery wave came crashing over me bathing my flesh with fire. " Se, ev, er, uusss !!!! " I screamed, my muscles grabbing his sliding length, squeezing. Roaring he poured wave after wave of his fiery seed into my now limp body. Panting heavily he collapsed atop me.

" Think you could release me, Professor ? "

" Huh ?" I tried moving my wrists, chains clinking." Oh. Alohamora. " I slid my wrists free, rubbing them.

" Some detention, Professor, " I teased. " Chained to your bed ? Are all your fantasies that way ? " A brow arched at that.

" My fantasies are none of your concern. "

" I beg to differ. "

" Excuse me ? "

" Considering just where I am, I would definitely say that your fantasies concern me. Not to mention, chaining me to your bed, then forcing yourself on poor, unsuspecting, innocent, little ol' me . "

" Innocent ? I think not, " The Potions Master snorted. I could feel something nudging against my thigh. Lightly, a hand moved down over his leg. Grabbing his member, I let a finger trace over the tip. " Ohhh, definitely not. " I just smiled. In retaliation, two fingers stole inside me.

" Not, fair, " I gasped. " Ohh, Se, ev, er, usss ! " My hips followed the rhythm of his fingers. Turning my head, I caught him staring at me. Those deep dark brown eyes held a tempting fire. Something else was there as well. _What was it, though ? _Holding his dark eyes captive, I bridged what little space was still between us. My lips lightly caressed his. Once, twice, then, they pressed firmly against his, my tongue darting out, tasting his lips. They parted and his tongue slipped past my startled ones, taking control of the kiss. Rolling me onto my back, he pinned me beneath him. His fingers slid out of me. With a snap, the candles blew out. Wispy tendrils of smoke curled about the wicks. The only light left was what was cast from the fire. His eyes captured mine. My breath caught in my throat. Once he held my attention and knew it, he drew my legs further apart. My arms slid up about his neck, pulling him closer as I arched up, welcoming him home.


	13. Chapter 13

Humming Tchaikovsky's Sleeping Beauty Waltz, I made my way to the blanket that Hermione had gotten Ron to lay out.  
" What's got you in such a good mood ? " Harry asked. A smile graced my light rose - coloured lips.

" Oh nothing, " I said, brandishing my guitar. Hermione stared at the miniature guitar, then asked,

" Are you going to play, Abbi ? "  
" Of course, " I grinned. " It's one of my favourite things to do. " Harry looked at me, a grin on his face.

" I know what else you like to do, Abbi, my dear. " A bright rose stained my skin.

" I don't want to know, do I ? " Hermione muttered.

" What else do you like to do, Abbi ? " Ron asked.

" Ronald ! " Hermione exclaimed.

" Sor, ry ! " He huffed.  
" What do you think I like to do, as well ? " I countered.

" Ohhh !!! " Ron finally figured out what Harry been teasing me about.

" So what are you going to play today ? " Ron asked in between bites.  
" I'm not sure yet, " I said, biting my lip as I tried to make my mind up. _The Potions Master seemed to like Weber. Hmm . . . _   
" Hey, do you take requests, Abbi ? " Harry asked.

" What did you want to hear, Harry ? "

" I don't know what it's called. I only remember a part of it. " I was intrigued.

" Can you sing what you know ? "

" Sure. " Harry cleared his throat as he thought hard on the song that he could remember his mother singing to him that All Hallows' night. " Has the moon lost her

memory, She is smiling alone. "  
" Can you remember anything else ? " A minute passed,

then, " Memory, all alone in the moonlight, I can dream of the old days . . . That's all I can remember. Do you know the song I'm thinking about ? " I enlarged the guitar.

" I think so, Harry. Hold on. " I picked up my guitar. Then, let my fingers just dance over the strings.

" Midnight, Not a sound from the pavement, Has the moon lost her memory, She is smiling alone,

In the lamplight, The withered leaves collect at my feet, And the wind begins to moan. " Harry had his eyes shut. I could see tears slipping past the wispy inky curtains. Hermione and Ron were transfixed.

" Memory, all alone in the moonlight,

I can dream of the old days, Life was beautiful then,

I remember the time I knew what happiness was,  
Let the memory live again. "

Slowly on cat's feet, he approached. Harry's eyes were still closed, letting the music surround him, remembering the only memory of his mother. Ron and Hermione's eyes widened. I smirked to myself. _I knew it. For some reason my singing pulled him out of the shadowy depths of the dungeons and into the sunlight. Would he sing with me again ? _I wondered.

" Every street lamp seems to beat, A fatalistic warning,  
Someone mutters and the street lamp sputters,

Soon it will be morning,

Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise,

I must think of a new life and I mustn't give in,

When the dawn comes, Tonight will be a memory too, And a new day will begin. " I could feel movement behind me. Even if I hadn't seen Hermione and Ron's eyes widen, I would've known someone was behind me. That smooth baritone joined my voice.

" Burnt out ends of smoky days,  
The stale cold smell of morning,  
A street lamp dies,  
Another night is over,  
Another day is dawning,  
Touch me,  
It is so easy to leave me,  
All alone with the memory,  
Of my days in the sun. " His voice blended perfectly with mine. _Did he know every Webber song ?_ I continued on, but, Professor Snape's voice died, " If you'll touch me,  
You'll understand what happiness is,  
Look, a new day has begun . . . " I let my voice trail off as I played the last notes of the compelling music. I could feel dark eyes resting upon my form. " Harry ? " I asked.

" Thank you, " He mumbled. I just smiled. " I think I need to be alone, now. " Rising to his feet, Harry raced to the castle.

" Harry !!! " Hermione exclaimed jumping to her feet.

" Harry ! Wait ! " She took after the haunted boy.

" Hermione ! Hold on ! Could you wait for me ?! " Ron went after his girlfriend.

" It seems that not everyone has a taste for the finer

music, " The Potions Master sneered. I tilted my head back, so I could look up at the dark annoyance.

" You don't know the entire story. So, please desist.

" Webber ? " I asked. I leaned back so that I was resting against his legs. He stepped back and I fell to the ground.

" Really, Miss Blackwood, you should not take the liberties that you do. I am not inclined to favour you with anything. Except, perhaps . . . " A wicked grin appeared upon his tight lips.

" Let me guess, " I said drily, " Chained up in the dungeons at your tender mercies ? " An eyebrow rose at the thought as a gleam, ever so wicked as his smile, lit his eyes.

" Now, I am beginning to see why you were given the honour of Slytherin House and bestowed upon me. Chains, Miss Blackwood ? Do you think me that sadistic, that cruel ? "

" That kinky, " I retorted. I slapped a hand over my mouth as soon as I uttered it. _No, I didn't ! I did not just say that to the Potions Master. _

" Really ? " That brow raised again. " Pray tell, you never have to honour me with your presence in another detention with me. For the consequences should be, " He leaned down and helped me to my feet. Staring into my emerald green eyes, he finished, " Severe. " With that he turned on his heel, black robes billowing. Knowing that I was watching his retreating back, the Potions Master stalked back to the castle.

I was nearly late for class. When I opened the door, the class turned and looked at me, then, at Professor Snape. " You're late, " He snapped.

" Really ? And I thought I was on time." You could hear a pin drop in the classroom. No one had ever talked to the Potions Master that way, ever.

" What did you say ? " Dark eyes narrowed. I just raised my eyebrows at the man. " Miss Blackwood, **I am** your professor. As such, I demand your respect each and every time you walk through that door. Do I make myself

clear ? " Professor Snape barked. " Take your seat. "

" Demand is such a harsh word, Professor, " I said calmly. " As such, if you want my respect, you shall have to **earn it**. And since there is nothing that you have done to even attempt to earn **my **respect, **you** do **not** have it. " If looks could kill, I should have been dead right then and there.

" How dare you talk to me that way, Miss Blackwood ! Detention, tonight. "

" I do not think so. It's the All Hallow's Ball tonight. "

" And you will not be going ! The only place you shall be is down here in the dungeons with me, " The Potions Master hissed.

" Ah, I didn't know you cared. Do you really want me all to yourself, Professor ? " I smirked, batting my eyelashes at the man. I could see that the man barely had ahold of his temper. I leaned against the doorframe, my satchel resting next to my feet.

" Miss Blackwood, you are close to being expelled. I suggest that you hold that infernal tongue of yours before you lose it. " _Expelled, ha ! _

" Oh, come now, Professor, threatening a student ? Is that really all you want to do to me, cutting my tongue out ? Perhaps, I, " Swinging my satchel over my arm, I pressed on, " Should alert the Headmaster to the fact that a Professor has threatened a student with bodily

harm ? " His eyes looked like black slits. " Or perhaps I should let him know that you wanted to schedule a rendezvous with me, as well ? " A smirk played over my lips. I pushed away from the doorframe with my hips.

" Oops, nearly forgot that I have a date tonight. Come to think of it, I now have two. Harry, I'll see you tonight. "

I winked at Harry. Then, let the door slam shut behind me.

The rest of the day rushed past me. Before I knew it, it was dinnertime. I found an empty seat next to Harry. _Screw House loyalty. I felt more at home with Harry, Hermione, and Ron than I did with Prince Ferret and the two gorillas. _Harry's hand settled on my thigh and I nearly jumped out of my skin. _I didn't expect that. Yeah, we were second cousins. And, even made out occasionally, but, did that make us boyfriend and girlfriend ? _I piled a little of everything onto my plate and demolished it. I was reaching for seconds when Hermione said,

" You seem to be hungry a lot lately, Abbi. " Harry's hand stayed on my thigh throughout the entire meal. Finally, I began to relax.

" Abbi, I'll see you here later, right ? " Harry asked.

" Not Gryffindor enough to brave the Snake Nest ? " I teased. Harry turned about as red as Ron's hair.

" Er . . . " I laughed softly.

" I was only teasing, Harry. How about we meet outside the doors ? "

" Fine with me, Abbi. See you then. " I leaned forward, brushing my lips against his cheek. Only, Harry turned his head so that my lips grazed his, instead.

" See you then, " I echoed. " Hopefully, I'll have enough time to get gorgeous for you, Harry. " I rose from my seat and strode away through the open doors of the Great Hall.

Outside the sky was a pearly grey, clouds filling the distance promising a storm later. _Which reminded me of my luve life at the moment. Harry had asked me to the ball and I had accepted. After all, Harry was the best choice for me. Even though, Professor Severus Snape, the dark and very sexy Potions Master of the Dungeon, was my luver. Luve ? Could I be falling for the dark gothic man ? _I sighed. I couldn't get Professor Snape out of my mind. _My life was certainly becoming complicated fast_. Sighing, I turned towards my bed and the costume draped over it. The long flowing black dress hugged my curves just like in the costume shop. And the color, black, really showed off my pale skin, making it appear white. Untying my dressing gown, I let it drop. Raising my wand, I muttered,

" Engarmentum. " The gown appeared on my naked form, the sides lacing themselves to the floor. I sat down at my vanity and slowly ran a brush through the mahogany tendrils. I used a spell, curling my hair into soft curls. I just left it free and loose. I applied a porcelain foundation and set it heavily with baby powder. Which basically made my face white. I applied a light smoke to my lids, a darker smoke in the crease, and white on the browbone. I used a heavy hand with black eyeliner and mascara. On my lips I decided on a deep dark red. Slowly, I stood up and ran my hands over my hips, making sure the dress draped right.

" Hey, " Pansy called just outside the door,

" Mudbloo . . . ? " Her jaw dropped when she saw me.

" I see that you don't know a glamour to charm away that pug nose, Princess Pug, " I shot back. _How dare she call me a mudblood ! At least, my father could trace his illustrious Black line all the way back to the tenth century. How far did the Parkinsons go back, a couple hundred years ? _" If you're quite through with the insults, I'm wanted in the Great Hall. "

" Oh, no, you don't. "

" Excuse me ? " I glared green daggers at the pug-nosed bitch.

" I'm here to escort you to Professor Snape, personally, " She smirked.

" We'll see about that, " I smirked back. _Levicorpus. _I thought. Pansy Parkinson was lifted up into the air and turned upside down. The short skirt of what could barely be called a costume fluttered down to her head revealing lavender crotchless knickers.

" I'll get you for this, bitch, " Pansy threatened screechingly. Smiling I looked her over.

" I'm not the one playing the part of a whore, tramp. " Pansy's face turned bright red as she looked about ready to burst into tears.

" You'll pay for that, you ugly cow. "

" Is that the best you can come up with ? You're wasting my time. Now that you're out of my way . . . " I shoved past her flailing arms.

" Put me down ! " She wailed. I just smirked evilly at her over my shoulder. " Come back here, Blackwood. You have to put me down. I'm afraid of heights, " She yelled to my back. I ignored her and made my way to the Great Hall.

The long tables in the Great Hall had been replaced by several small round ones. Groups of students huddled around them. A band was playing music, but the floor was empty. The head table lined the front of the room, filled with professors.

" Abbi! Over here ! " Ron yelled. Turning, I saw him standing at a table near the dance floor, waving. I headed towards him, knowing that Harry and Hermione would be with him. Professor Dumbledore stood up,

" Welcome to the All Hallows' Masquerade ball ! I'm glad to see everyone had fun choosing his or her costumes for the night. There will be a contest for Masquerade King and Queen, which the teachers shall determine the winners. The winners will be announced just before midnight. " And the ball began.

Slowly couples made their way to the dance floor.

" Abbi ? " Harry asked reaching for my arm. I allowed him to pull me onto the floor.

"If I'd have known the way that this would end,  
If I'd have read the last page first,  
If I'd have had the strength to walk away,  
If I'd have known how this would hurt.

I would've loved you anyway,  
I'd do it all the same,  
Not a second I would change,   
Not a touch that I would trade,  
Had I known my heart would break,  
I'd have loved you anyway . . . " Harry spun me away, my skirt belling out ever so slightly. Then, twirled me back into him. His hands pressed me close. From the staff table Professor Severus Snape watched. The vein in his forehead throbbed. But, other than that his face was a mask of complacency.

" Even if I'd seen it comin,'  
You'd still have seen me runnin,'   
Straight into your arms . . . " I dared to look into Harry's eyes. I could see that he truly cared for me. I could feel tears pricking the corners of my own. _I didn't want to hurt him. But, I knew I couldn't help it. _

" I would've loved you anyway,  
I'd do it all the same,  
Not a second I would change,  
Not a touch that I would trade,  
Had I known my heart would break,  
I would've loved you anyway,  
I would've loved you anyway. " The last notes ended. We were left looking in each other's eyes.   
" I don't mind. Go on, go find Ginny, " I smiled. Nodding, Harry walked away, leaving me in the middle of the dance floor.  
Without warning the room was plunged into complete darkness. Out of nowhere a hand covered mine, yanking me back into a strong, solid chest. The mystery man twirled me in his arms so that my breasts were crushed by that very masculine chest. My bosom was heaving, my breath coming out in pants. _But, was it from nerves or this strange excitement that seemed to course through my _

_veins ? _Music softly began to fill the air.

" Baby, show me what you feel,  
Come to me, show me somethin' real,  
I need to know, I need you completely,  
Closer baby closer, come on let's begin,  
Love is takin' over, gotta let it in,  
Ooh I need to feel the heart of you,  
Need to reach the very deepest part of you . . . " His hips began to move against mine as he moved me about the dance floor. His hands traced over my sides. I could hear his uneven breaths in my ear. His lips brushed my temple.

" Can I touch you there, touch you deep inside,  
Can I touch your heart, the way you're touchin'

mine, Can I touch you there, touch you deep

within, " His hands settled right above my arse. "Can I touch you there, can I, " He bent me backwards, dipping me. Bringing me back up against him, he moved against me suggestively.

" ...there. " I could feel his body's response to the erotic dance that he had instigated.

" Baby tell me with your eyes,

tell me every secret darlin',  
Every deep desire,

till you and I are makin' love completely,  
Closer baby closer, can't be close enough,  
I can't help the way I hold you,  
I just hunger for your love,  
Ooh and I need to feel the heart of you,  
Need to reach the very deepest part of you . . . " I knew what the singer meant, for I was starting to feel the same way and I didn't even know who I was dancing with. Those large hands traveled lightly up my rib cage. I shivered in response.

"Can I touch you there, touch you deep inside,  
Can I touch your heart, the way you're touchin'

mine, Can I touch you there, touch you deep

within, " Those hands encircled my waist again. I trembled within the embrace, holding my breath. Slowly, he bent me backwards, swinging me above the floor. "Can I touch you there, can I , " He brought me back up against him. His breath tickled my ear. Then with the singer he whispered in my ear, " . . . there. " I about leapt in his arms. _It was Severus ! _His lips traced the shell of my ear. Then, the curve of my neck. Finally, they settled over mine. I went up in flames. He nibbled on my bottom lip. I moaned and his tongue slipped inside. That's when the lights came back on. For everyone to see Professor Severus Snape snogging me in the middle of the dance floor. I blushed and pulled my lips away.

Screams could be heard about the dance floor. A few feet away Ronald Weasley, his face ashen, stared at Professor McGonagall in horror. Her lips were twitching, as if the Transfiguration professor was trying to hold back laughter.

" How dare you touch me, you, you filthy mudblood ! " I could hear Draco call out. The sound of flesh meeting flesh could be heard as Hermione slapped him in retaliation. A chuckle escaped from Severus's throat. Which drew my attention back to him.  
" Dance with me, Absynthia. " Those dark depths burned into mine. I let my hand be enveloped within his large one. He tugged me out onto the dance floor. Professor Severus Snape placed his arms about my waist pulling me close until my breasts were crushed against his hard chest once again. I could feel his heart beating in rhythm with mine. A warmth settled throughout my body as music began to play.  
" Was it some man that didn't treat you right,  
Left you reaching out for him in the middle of the night,  
Is there some heartache that you can't out run,  
That makes you so afraid to get close to anyone ? " My eyes flew to his. His eyes caught mine and I was lost. Lost within those dark mysterious pools and lost in the music.

" You're so easy to look at,You're so easy to hold,  
It's so easy to touch you, but, so hard to let go,  
It's so easy to want you, that I can't get enough,  
Tell me why do ya have to be,  
Why do ya have to be so hard to love . . . ? " I could see something in his dark eyes. His eyes lowered to my lips.

" Is it some hurt from long ago,  
That makes it so hard to let your feelings show,  
Is it the ghost of who you used to be,  
That makes you so afraid to bear your soul to me . . . " His arms tightened around me, pulling me even closer still. _I could sense that we had done this before. But, this was only the fifth time I had been in Professor Severus Snape's arms. So why did this feel so right ? _

" You're so, easy to look at,  
You're so easy to hold,  
It's so easy to touch you, but, so hard to let go,  
It's so easy to want you, that I can't get enough,  
Tell me why do ya have to be,Why do ya have to be so hard to love ? " As the last note played, we pulled away slightly, the spell broken. Professor Snape looked deep into my green eyes. From being this close to the man I could see something within them. Turning, he strode away and stormed out of the Great Hall.

The wall to the Slytherin common room appeared behind me. Throwing myself down onto the couch, I stared into the green flames. _How could he do that to me ? Leave me standing right in the middle of the dance floor ? I didn't understand the Potions Master at all. I thought, I thought I saw something tonight. Just what in his eyes was it that I saw ? _

" Abbi, " I heard Draco's voice behind me.  
" What is it you want, Draco ? " I kept my eyes trained on the dancing flames. _I didn't want Prince Ferret to know that I had been crying. _

" You, " He said pointedly. Looking up, emerald eyes met topaz blue ones. I just glared at him.

" Dance with me ? " He coaxed.  
" Leave me the hell alone, " I hissed.

" No, " Draco shot back. He pulled me tightly into his embrace. Music filled the air, but, I couldn't place what it was.

" Let go of me, you son of a bitch ! "

" No ! All I want is a damn dance, bitch, " He snapped. My hand shot out, slapping the perfect little smirk right off his face. He grabbed my hand, yanking it behind my back, forcing my arm to bend in a way it shouldn't. Tears streamed down my face making my eyes greener than usual. I started struggling in his arms. Draco's head descended, his lips catching mine savagely.

" Is this what goes on in the depths of the Slytherin common room when there is no supervision whatsoever ? " I trembled at the sound of Professor Snape's steely cold voice. " As such, I expect my prefects to be resolute examples of exemplary behaviour, " Professor Snape continued.

" Unhand her now, Mr. Malfoy. I can assure you that the consequences shall be especially dire. " Draco Malfoy released me abruptly. I fell hard on the stone floor. The arm that the ferret had shoved behind me collapsed under the entirety of my weight. I screamed. Draco just smirked down at me.

" That's what you deserve, mudblood bitch, " The blonde idiot uttered. Deep dark brown missiles turned with my equally deadly emerald green ones to the reprobate.

" What did you say, Mr. Malfoy ? " A brow arched as those dark missiles pinned the helpless blonde to the spot. A cruel smile slowly spread across hard lips. " Take yourself up to the headmaster, now. You can explain to Professor Dumbledore the need to injure a fellow student weaker than yourself . . . " I turned deadly emerald green eyes at the Potions Master at the insinuation. He faltered, but, continued, " And insult their blood. I fear that the headmaster might be a tad more than lenient than I ever will be. " Professor Snape glared at him coldly. "De- tention. Tomorrow night. Report to Filch straight after the dinner hour. I am quite certain that he can find all sorts of jobs for you to do. " That cruel smile deepened even more. Then it vanished as he turned towards my trembling form on the cold stone floor.

" Come, Miss Blackwood. I require a word with you. " _I couldn't. After the fate he uttered to Draco I couldn't stand to be in the same room with the cold, unfeeling man. _ Tears formed in my eyes. I tried rising to my feet, but, collapsed upon my arm again. My breath came out in whimpers. Those dark missiles searched my form seeking out problems. His eyes darted over my left arm that hung limply at a very odd angle. " I **said**, **NOW** !!!! " At the rage in the Potions Master's voice Draco Malfoy wisely scampered out of the Slytherin Common Room. I tried blinking the tears way. But, they fell, unheeded. I could barely make out the dark form in front of me. Just as it swept me up into strong arms, I welcomed the black abyss that had been hovering at the edges of my consciousness.

He stared down at my inert form in his arms. _Damn him. Damn Draco Malfoy to the blackest depths of hell. _As the Potions Master gazed at me, his eyes softened. They traced over my form. _Her curves seemed bit lusher. Is Absynthia gaining weight ? _His arms tightened about me. A whimper of pain escaped my quiet form. His mask back in place, the Potions Master stalked out of the common room and the dungeons up to the hospital wing.


	14. Chapter 14

" So, how was the dance after I left ? " I asked Hermione.

" It was all about the room. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil spread it about that the Greasy Git kissed you. So, by now, the entire castle knows that you danced with Professor Snape and that he kissed you. But, the night wasn't a total fluke. He kissed me ! Ronald kissed me. "

" That's good. Do you know where Harry is, Hermione ? We need to talk. "

" Speak of the devil, " Hermione pointed out. Harry came strolling in at that moment, flowers in hand.

" Hey, gorgeous, " Harry said, sitting down beside me on the bed. Leaning forward, his lips grazed mine in a kiss.

" I'll just leave you to it, Harry, " Hermione said. " I'll come by later, Abbi. "

" See you later, Hermione. "

" Now, that she's gone, " Harry grinned impishly. Then he leaned over capturing my lips. His tongue pushed past my surprised lips.

" **POTTER!!! **" Professor Severus Snape roared. We jumped apart immediately. Harry to his feet and I crashed right onto the cold stone floor.

" Abbi ! " Harry exclaimed. " Are you all right ? "

" Just ducky. " Sarcasm laced my voice. " A hand,

please ? " Before Harry could offer me his hand, a large hand was there holding mine. Squeezing it slightly, I rose to my feet. Dark missiles darted over my form, making sure nothing was amiss. Satisfied nothing appeared wrong with me, Professor Snape let loose.

" **TWENTY POINTS FROM **

**GRYFFINDOR ! GET OUT !! **" One look at the towering dark inferno that was Professor Severus Snape and Harry leapt to his feet scurrying out of the room.

" Was that really necessary ? " I asked. The Potions Master's jaw was pulsating. Black fiery missiles turned towards me. " Problem ? " I asked, amusedly. He growled deep in his throat.

" If that _Gryffindor_ knows what's good for him, he will make himself scarce. " I just smiled at him. _Jealousy ? This was something new. Could this possibly mean that the man did feel something for me ?_

" Jealous, are we ? " His head snapped around, deep dark brown eyes wide. " Cat got your tongue ? " That snapped him out of whatever state he was in.

" Ten points from Gryffindor ! "

" Did I strike a nerve, Severus ? " I asked sweetly.

" Another ten points ! "

" There's really nothing to get jealous of. After all Harry and I are family. "

" Families do not kiss that way ! "

" Really, Severus. Do you honestly think I'm in luve with my cousin ? "

" What did you call me ? " Those dark eyes narrowed.

" You are to address me as Professor Snape or sir.

Always ! I am your professor ! "

" So shagging students is merely a hobby ? " I arched a brow as the insinuation hit him. Without warning, he hauled me against his hard chest, his lips covering mine. His tongue shoved past my startled lips. I groaned in the back of my throat. _There was no doubt in my mind that he was staking his claim, that he was branding me as his woman. If I didn't know better, I'd say he really was jealous._

A ray of sunlight poked through the drawn curtains. Groaning, I turned away from it. Something tickled my cheek. I batted at it. It batted back. My eyes flew open. Yellow-green eyes stared back at me. Lily was beside me on my pillow.

" Mer, row, " She said, then, licked my nose. I laughed. I picked her up, turning over. I settled her on my chest. Her black fur tickled the sensitive flesh. _What the devil !?! _I looked down only to discover that my entire body was naked. _Where was my nightdress ?_ Last night's dream haunted me. _Could it be real ? _Picking Lily up, I sat up against my pillows. I snuggled with my familiar. Putting her down, I reached for my wrapper at the end of my bed, draped over my trunk. Slipping it on, I stood up. _It was just a dream, wasn't it ?_ Shaking my head, I collected my things and left for the shower room.

After putting everything back where they belonged I padded over to the dresser and pulled out a black satin corset and matching thongs. I slipped out of the wrapper and into the lingerie. Slipping a black satin robe on I settled at my vanity. Drawing the towel off a waterfall of mahogany slid down my back. Muttering a spell I dried it into loose curls. Then, I wrapped it up into a loose bun. With my hair done I started on my make up. I dusted on a little bit of baby powder. Then, on my eyes I settled on a light green for the lids, a smoky blue in the crease, and my usual vanilla on the browbone. Dark brown eye liner was followed by several coats of black mascara. I went with my usual light peach for my lips. Going over to the wardrobe I opened the doors. Looking through the dresses I finally decided on a long - sleeved, high-necked, onyx black dress. I pulled it out of the armoire and laid it on my bed. I got my petticoats out of my trunk and pulled them on. Sliding the satin robe off , I slipped the dress over my head and buttoned up the bodice. Crossing back over to my vanity I pulled the drawer open. I found the perfect brooch, a vanilla rose encircled by a pair of golden dragons with emerald eyes. The matching earrings followed. I spritzed my perfume, Knowing on my throat, down my front, the back of my neck and on my wrists. Then, I set the smoky quartz bottle down and slid into matching kidskin slippers. I grabbed my black leather satchel, ready for the day.

Entering the Great Hall, I could see that there weren't that many people up yet. Reaching for the coffee I poured some into a cup, changed it to Dr. Pepper, and sipped. _Ahh. Better. _

" You will open your books, " Professor Severus Snape began as the door slammed shut behind him. " To chapter nine, read it silently. Two feet of parchment on the parts of dragons that are used in potion making, and their properties, are to be on my desk by the end of class. "

Pulling out parchment, ink, and quill, I obeyed his directions. I could hear grumbling around me. Opening the book, I took a slow, steadying breath. For some reason my corsets seemed tighter lately.

Half an hour into class, I was reading about the uses for dragons' blood, when my mind began to wander. It wandered straight to the night of my last detention with Professor Snape. Shaking my head softly, I went back to reading.

I had read and reread a paragraph on dragon livers three times before realizing that I had missed every single word. Looking up, a sigh escaped me. Then those dark penetrating eyes pinned me to the spot. My quill fell noiselessly to my desk. The room began to fade. I was so close, fire pulsing through my body as Professor Snape's image appeared before my closed eyes. _His_ fingers everywhere, stroking, stoking the fire even more, being coerced to take him in my mouth . . .

Images assaulted my very senses. _There was nothing I could do. I was right there, hovering, on the brink. _I tightened my thighs, feeling the wetness between them.

A slight movement from the Potions Master caught my attention, drawing my gaze down to his hand. He was tapping his pale, slender fingers in a slow, steady rhythm against the hard wooden surface of his desk. The pictures continued. _Teasing his shaft with my tongue, admitting him inside my mouth, then finally, Severus kissing me roughly as he impaled me mightily . . . _Explosions racked my body. A gasp was torn from me as my body betrayed me, a victim to the legilementic seduction.

" Abbi ? " Harry asked. " Are you all right ? "

" Abbi ? " Hermione asked. " What's wrong ? " I shook my head at them. But, they persisted.

A shadow hovered over the three of us.

" Pray tell, why the three of you are disrupting my

class ? " That voice ran over me, silk over heated skin. A shiver ran down my spine. I didn't want to look up into those eyes." Well ? " Automatically, I looked up.

Professor Severus Snape caught his breath at the sight of emerald green eyes blazing with fiery passion, want, and need. There was no hint in his features that he knew, but, I was sure that he did.

" No, nothing, sir. I'm sorry for disrupting your class. " My eyes immediately flew back to my desk.

" See that there aren't any more disruptions, " He hissed, stalking back to his desk.

Finally, the bell sounded, signaling the end of class. Trying to cram the potions textbook inside my book satchel, I flew up the dungeon stairs to the safety of the rest of the castle.


	15. Chapter 15

_He couldn't seem to stop touching me. His hands burned everywhere they touched. His lips captured mine. When I moaned his tongue slipped inside, playing with mine. My hands tangled themselves within the black silk. I pressed closer, for I couldn't get enough: of his touch, his lips, him. Something was building inside me. I couldn't quite place my finger on it for I had never experienced it before. _

" _Severus, " I moaned when his lips left mine and went lower. His lips were embers against my already heated skin. Nipping gently, he worried my sensitive skin with his teeth. Gently, hesitantly, they encircled a rosy peak before capturing it. _

" Severus ! " I gasped, jerking awake from my dream. _But it had felt so real. So, remarkably real. _I had felt everything: his hands on my skin, the fire his lips had left behind, the way his hot breath sent tingling shivers down my spine. _That dream, what was with that dream ? _I groaned in frustration.

There was an answering moan from the other bed in the room. I could tell that Pansy was just now waking up. A smile spread across my face as a plan formed in my mind. _I was going to enjoy this. _Rifling through my trunk I found it, one of the water pistols that Ron had given me for my eighteenth birthday. _Pansy was going to kill me._ I grinned. Trying not to laugh and give away my plan, I crept to the loo and filled the pistol with cold water from the tap. Carefully, I took aim. Her black cat was asleep in between her legs. I fired. I swear that cat jumped ten feet in the air. I took aim again. A stream of cold water hit Pansy Parkinson right in the face.

" You bitch!! You bloody damn bitch !!! I'm going to damn well bloody kill you !!!! " She screeched at the tops of her lungs. All I could do was laugh. Throwing the bed covers back she leapt out of bed and nearly fell on the cold stone floor. That just made me laugh even harder.

" You bitch, that was not funny ! " Pansy fumed.

" Rise and shine, " I smirked. " It's time to get out of

bed. "

" When I catch you I'm going to kill you, " She threatened, advancing on me. I managed to avoid her. She nearly trapped me by the loo, but, I ducked her arms, laughing, running towards the door.

Flinging the door open I shouted,

" You'll have to catch me first, Pug face ! "

I ran out the door heading for the stairs my robe still wet from my shower. Pansy was right behind me still in her nightclothes. Reaching the common room, I paused for a breath. She was hot on my tail. I spotted Gregory Goyle. Shrieking, " She's going to kill me ! " I bolted behind him. Gregory gave me a weird look.

" Who's gonna ... ? " Before he could finish his sentence, Pansy came barreling after me in just a camisole and panties.

" Why is Pansy trying to kill you, Blackwood ? " Gregory asked. I pressed up against his back trying to hide from her.

" I woke her up, with this, " I answered, passing Gregory the water gun. His smile got bigger. Then, he started laughing.

" Where is she ? Let me go, Crabbe, before I hex you,

too, " Pansy yelled. Vincent Crabbe had ahold of her arms, holding her back.

" Maybe she should get a taste of her own medicine, " Draco suggested sitting up from where he had been laying on the couch. Without a word Gregory handed my water pistol to Vincent. Vincent handed her the pistol and let go of her arms. She darted behind me and the next thing I knew the back of my light vanilla wrapper was soaked.

" Ahhh !! " I screamed turning around. The water hit me again. This time it completely drenched my front, plastering the wrapper to my body. Since it was light-coloured muslin once the water hit it the material turned totally transparent. Which revealed that I wore nothing underneath.

" Hey, I already took a shower. Thank you bloody

much ! " Then, it dawned on me why everyone's eyes were on me and the room was completely silent. Even Pansy the Pug.

" Prakinson !! " I yelled, looking down. I could practically see everything on display.

" You got what you deserved, bitch, " The Slytherin hissed.

Draco's light blue eyes raked over my newly exposed body. I could feel it burning my skin. _Yeah, he was cute. But, being stared at like that was really creepy. _Those eyes traced over my very scantily clad form. I was able to get the water gun from The Pug and pausing on the stairs I turned around and shot Draco in the face with the cold water. With my finger on the trigger I moved it straight down, soaking him completely.

" Cool down, Romeo, " I shot over my shoulder. Turning, I ran up the stairs,

" **Blaackwooddd **!!! " Draco roared behind me. He stormed up after us, forgetting to say the charm for the stairs. He slid back to the common room on his arse, murder within his eyes. He rose to his feet. Muttering the charm Draco stalked up the stairs. Reaching our room, he flung the door open.

I was clutching my sides as I convulsed upon my bed in laughter. The door opened, then, shut.

Hope you had fun, tramp. It's not going to last, " Pansy threatened. Grabbing her clothes, she stalked into the loo to get ready for the day. I thought about getting up and starting on my toilette for the day when the door was flung open.

" Where's Pansy ? " Draco demanded. I just glared at him. " I asked you a question, Blackwood. " _I definitely wasn't moving now. _" Well ? " Sighing, I answered him,

" Where do you think ? She's in there attempting to look human for the day. " I pointed at the water closet door. Draco went and jerked the loo door open.

" Out, Pansy. Now. "

" But, I'm not through getting pretty for you, Draco, baby, " Pansy whined.

" Out ! Go get ready in Millicent's room. " His tone brooked no argument.

" Fine, " She huffed. Collecting her satchel she grinned evilly at me.

" Stay, " I pleaded. " Don't leave me alone with him. "

" I warned you, mudblood, " Pansy hissed on her way out, shutting the door behind her. Leaving a half - naked me alone with Draco Malfoy.

His eyes were raking over my form slowly.

" Get out ! " I snapped. Those laser light blue beams snapped up to my green eyes.

" I don't think so, " He smirked.

" Get out, now or I'll . . . ! "

" You'll what, Blackwood ? " Draco asked. " You don't have your wand. And you are practically naked. Totally defenseless, " He smirked. I shivered beneath his gaze. I became very aware of the fact that all I had on was a wet, transparent wrapper. I moved away from him. Draco sat down.

" I didn't invite you, " I snapped.

" Whatever I want I get, " He promised. _I didn't like the sound of this at all. _

" Please, leave. Now ! " I demanded.

" And I want you. " _No, I really didn't like this. _

" You really aren't in a position to tell me what to do. However, I am. Now, strip ! "

" No ! " I moved further up the bed. Draco moved closer.

" Fine, " He said calmly. His hands reached for the buttons on my wrapper.

" What the hell do you think you are doing ? " I sputtered, slapping his hands away.

They just returned to the task at hand. I tried to jump up off the bed, but, Draco wouldn't let me. He pushed me back onto the bed.

" I don't think so. " He had the wrapper completely unbuttoned by now. Holding it open his eyes slowly roamed over the curves that he had revealed.

" Do you mind !? " I snapped, yanking my wrapper out of his hands. Roughly he grabbed my arm hard yanking me against him.

" I **do** mind, " He growled. Then his lips were upon mine, forcing them open with his tongue. His hands pressed my body closer into his. I could feel something hard pressing into me. _Surely, he wouldn't, would he ? _Raced through my mind. _What the hell was I supposed to do now ? Where was help when you needed it ? _I began struggling within his arms. His body forced mine back onto the bed. _What did I do now ? _Tearing his lips away from mine, he growled,

" Quit moving. " Without warning his hand struck my face.

" No !!! " I screamed. He reached down, unfastening his pants. Yanking it open he pulled himself free of the constraint. _He was big. _I swallowed nervously, frightened. I pushed at his shoulders. I was able to move him away from me a little. It was enough, though, for me to move away. I got to my feet and darted towards the door.

" Dammit, Blackwood ! " Draco roared. He came after me, a lion stalking his prey. I was at the door, but, before my hand could touch the handle Draco captured me in his arms. He hoisted me over his shoulders. One hand came down hard against my backside.

" Sto, o, op !!! "

" Shut your mouth, " He warned.Again it fell even harder.

" I don't want this, " I sobbed. Laughing, Draco threw me down on my bed.I just looked up at him through a watery veil.

" I said, " He hit me again, " don't move ! " Trembling beneath him, I felt his hands on my thighs. Grabbing them roughly, squeezing, he yanked them apart viciously. I pummeled his back with my fists, screaming at the top of my lungs,

" No, Draco, no !!! "

" Shut up, bitch, " He warned. Then, I could feel his member pulsating against me.

" Please, don't do this ! " I pleaded. " I don't want this, " I sobbed.

" Well, I do, " He laughed down at me thrusting himself roughly inside me.

" OWWWWWW !!!!!!!!!! " I screamed, sobbing. Draco started thrusting himself in and out roughly.

Without warning my door flew open to reveal Severus Snape, the head of our house. Pointing his wand at Draco atop me he yelled something. Draco flew off me onto the floor. Jumping up I ran sobbing into the professor's arms. His arms encircled my waist, pulling me into his strong chest.

" Shh, It will be all right, " He whispered in my ear, stroking my hair, softly. He took his black cape off and tenderly wrapped it around me. Louder, he yelled down the stairs,

" Zambini ! Montague ! Get up here, now ! " The stairs were still frozen so the boys in question were able to make it up the girls' stairs.

" Watch him, " Professor Snape barked. " No, " He said, changing his mind,

" Take him to Professor Dumbledore. " I didn't want to move. _I was safe, finally._ _Wrapped within Professor Snape's arms I felt safe. I knew he wouldn't let anything else happen to me. _As my door closed softly behind the three boys I sobbed quietly. Professor Snape sank down onto my bed with me still in his arms. His hand moved through my hair.

" Shh. He's gone. Everything will be alright now, " He said, trying to comfort me. His words just made me cry even harder. " I promise. Young Mr. Malfoy will never touch you again. " His hand moved lower still stroking. But, instead of my hair it was now my back. " I need to get you to the hospital wing.

" Abbi ? " Professor Severus Snape asked softly. Reaching out, he gently lifted my tear - filled eyes to his. Slowly, his head lowered and his lips gently, delicately, kissed the tear drops away that remained. Then, he swept me up in his arms. Walking over to the door he kicked it open. Then, strode down the stairs.

" POPPY !!!!!!!! " He roared, stalking through the open wooden doors.

" I'm right he . . . What happened ? "

" She was raped, " Professor Severus Snape answered.

" WHAT !?! " The medi-witch couldn't believe her ears. " Lay her down here, Severus. I need to examine

her. " Tenderly, gently, he laid me down on the bed she indicated. _Damn Malfoy ! Just like his father. _Looking down at me his face softened. _I'm so sorry, Absynthia. _His eyes narrowed.

" She's passed out, " Professor Severus Snape pointed out.

" Why ? "

" Good Heavens ! We'll need to take her to St. Mungo's. Evidently, this is a bit much for her mind to handle. Quick, my office. " Professor Snape hoisted me back up into his arms. Then followed Madame Pomphrey into her office.

She grabbed a handful of powder off the mantel. Severus joined her in the fireplace. Dropping the flue powder she shouted,

" St. Mungo's hospital ! "

They appeared in the waiting room. Hurrying they carried me over to the desk.

" And what does she need to be seen for ? " The receptionist asked looking up.

" She's been raped. Because of it she is now unconscious. Just get me a damn healer ! Now ! "

" Severus, " Madame Pomphrey warned.

" What is taking so long ? " Severus Snape demanded.

" Right this way, sir. " A blonde nurse showed Professor Snape and the school nurse into the back. " Now just what is the problem ? "

" Doesn't anyone here actually converse with one

another ? " Professor Snape exclaimed. " She's been raped and her current state is the effect of the occurrence. "

" Healer ! I need a healer ! " The blonde yelled sticking her head out a door that opened into a hallway. " Don't worry, sir, we'll take good care of your girlfriend. " Professor Snape rolled his eyes at that.

" His what !?! " Madame Pomphrey sputtered.

" Miss Blackwood happens to be my student. She is certainly not my 'girlfriend', " Professor Snape refuted

Three healers rushed in. The blonde male took me out of Severus' arms.

" Careful ! " Severus Snape snapped. " Don't drop her ! " The male healer just gave Severus a look.

" I happen to know what I am doing, sir. I promise I won't drop your wife. "

" See that you don't, " Severus said in clipped tones as storm clouds began to brew within his dark eyes. Once they had me on a stretcher, they wheeled me into another room. He tried to follow, but, was told,

" Only patients and personnel allowed past this point. " Professor Snape fumed silently. The school nurse tried to distract him, but, was unsuccessful.

" Severus, one of us should go back to the school and alert Albus to the situation. Miss Blackwood shall be fine. She is in good capable hands. Don't you have classes this afternoon ? " Professor Snape sighed. _Poppy was right. I hate it when that woman is right. _

Leaving me they apparated back. Poppy Pomphrey to the hospital wing and Professor Snape to Professor Dumbledore's office.

" Albus ? " Severus Snape asked knocking.

" Yes, yes, come in, " Professor Snape opened the door.

" Ah, Severus, it's good to see you. How is young Miss Blackwood ? "

" Out cold. Poppy talked me into leaving her at St.

Mungo's. "

" That was probably in her best interest. Now just what happened to her, Severus ? "

" Malfoy raped her. If I hadn't heard her screams, I probably wouldn't have made it up there in time. I do hope that you expelled the, the boy. "

" Unfortunately, Severus, I didn't. I wanted to, but, the Board of Governors would not have it. However, there is to be a hearing to determine the boy's fate. Therefore, Draco Malfoy is to remain at Hogwarts for the time being. "

" But, what about Miss Blackwood's safety, let alone, her peace of mind ? Draco Malfoy raped her. "

" We shall have to move her than. "

" Where to ? There are a limited amount of rooms in the girls' dormitories in Slytherin House. "

" What about guest chambers ? Are there not empty guest chambers ? "

" The only empty guest chambers that I know of are right across from mine. When shall she be moved ? "

" The sooner the better, Severus. All I ask, please, is keep me informed about Absynthia Blackwood. "

" Of course, Albus. " So saying Professor Snape turned on his heel, leaving for the dungeons.


	16. Chapter 16

I was still a little shaky, but, I was beginning to feel a bit better. Slowly, my eyes began to focus on my surroundings. Gone were heavy draperies and hazy sunlight. Instead open blinds with bright sunlight pouring in replaced them. _Where was I ? _I tried bringing a hand to my head. A sharp stinging pull radiated up my arm. I looked down. _What the hell ? _

An iv ran from my arm to the machine beside me. The door creaked.

" Heavens ! She's awake ! " A brunette candy striper exclaimed at my door. Running footsteps sounded out in the hall.

Then, a tall muscular blonde healer in a white coat came striding through the door.

" And you are ? " I asked, staring at the man, mistrust evident within my eyes. " Where am I ? "

" My name is Raphael, your healer. " He smiled.

" My what ? "

" Your healer. You are at St. Mungo's. " The words slowly sank through my still somewhat clouded mind.

" An owl has been sent to your husband letting him know that you are awake. "

" My what !?! " I asked, totally confused. " I have a husband ? "_Certainly I would remember if I was married, wouldn't I ? Or at least engaged to anyone . _

" If you are up to it, ma'am, there are some visitors here to see you, Mrs. Blackwood. "

" Miss, " I corrected. " And, please, send them in. " The healer left to fetch whoever was in the waiting room. Next thing I knew a brunette blur swept in. Then, it felt like the breath was being squeezed out of me.

" Thank Merlin ! You scared ten years off me ! " Hermione exclaimed.

" Could, I, breathe ? " I gasped out. Laughter sounded behind her. Immediately Hermione let go of me.

" Abbi, I was so worried about you. We all were. "

" We ? " I asked.

" Ron and I. Harry, especially. You've no idea the hell that he has put us through when he heard what had happened. "

" You mean it's all about the castle ? " I asked, worry lacing my voice.

" I heard from Harry and Ron that Malfoy attacked you this morning and that you were admitted here. "

" Is that all that's floating about the castle ? " I inquired. _Please, don't let the truth be known that the Royal Git had raped me. _

" That's all I heard." Turning she asked, " Ron ? " The redhead nodded. A sigh of relief escaped. _Thank Merlin ! _" Harry ? " I questioned.

" Don't you ever do that to me again ! "

The man in question exclaimed, striding over to the bed. Hermione moved over. Ron grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from me, grinning. Harry enveloped me within his strong arms. " Do you have any idea what's been going through my mind ? What happened ? Really ? "

" Do me a favour and take a breath, " I teased. " I'm okay. I promise. It was Malfoy. He attacked me yesterday morning. " At the look I saw in Harry's eyes I added, " Don't do anything stupid, Harry. Promise me. I mean it. Uh, did we get married between now and yesterday ? "

" What ? " Harry asked.

" I asked, are we married ? "

" Why ? Did Malfoy hit you in the head ?! Of course not ! " He looked at me as if I was crazy.

" Did you hit your head, Abbi ? " Ron asked.

" My healer, Raphael, said that an owl had been sent to my husband. "

" Husband ? " The trio exchanged looks. " Sweetie, Professor McGonagall told us where you were. Do you want to get married ? " I was stunned. _If Harry wasn't my husband, then, who was Raphael referring to ? It couldn't be, Professor Snape. _

One of the machines began to beep. Raphael burst through the door. Hermione looked the man up and down, then, looked over at me. She mouthed the word,

" HOT !! " I smiled, nodding my head.

" I'm sorry, but, you are all going to have to leave, " Raphael demanded. Harry looked at him, then, at me.

" Are you all right with this, Abbi, honey ? "

" Harry, I am going to be fine. I promise. " His emerald green eyes searched mine. " I promise. Really, I will. I should be back tomorrow, I suspect. " His lips covered mine possessively. Ending the kiss he muttered,

" All right. " Then left the room.

" Abbi, any idea when you'll be getting out ? " Hermione asked.

" You'll have to ask him. I don't know, " I said, indicating Raphael.

" Um, sir ? " Hermione asked.

" Raphael. Call me Raphael. "

" Okay, Raphael. When do you think that Absynthia will be able to come back to school ? "

" Mrs. Blackwood shall be released to her husband later today. As for school that is up to her husband and her. "

" Husband, Abbi ? " She asked.

" I have no earthly idea, " I lied. " I don't remember being married ever. Nor do I know where he got the idea that I was married. "

" Then, we'll see you at school, Abbi. " Hermione drew me into a good-bye hug. I hugged her and watched as Ron escorted her out. I laid back against the pillow. _Professor Snape, my husband ? How did that happen ? _

" I thought you said she was awake ! " Jerked me out of the potions master's arms. " No good, insufferable, inconsiderate incompetents. " I smiled at that. From the voice I could tell who it was. My so-called ' husband.' I groaned. Professor Severus Snape turned at the sound. My eyes blinked. At the sight he flew across to the bed. I looked up into deep dark brown eyes. Shock and concern filled his eyes. _Lord Merlin, they have her hooked up to all sorts of contraptions. I could kill Malfoy. _

" How are you feeling ? " He asked gruffly.

" I'm fine, Severus . "

" Mrs. Blackwood, " Raphael said, pushing open the door. " Good you're awake. I see that your husband has found you. Having a good chat ? " A noise filled the air. Raphael looked down at a little black box. " I shall be right back. When I come back, we can take you off the machines. I'll have your paperwork started, " Raphael said. Then, turning on his heel he left me alone with my supposed ' husband. '

" For some reason they think we are married. I wonder what gave them that idea ? " I looked pointedly at my professor. He just looked back at me, those deep dark brown eyes seeming to stare into my very soul.

" I have no idea, Absynthia, " Professor Snape said

" I think you do. "

" Do what ? "

" Have an idea why they think we are married. "

" It is not your place to question me. You are still my student. And I your teacher. " I closed my eyes. _I really didn't want to fight. Especially_ _after what happened yesterday. _

" Absynthia ? Abbi, are you all right ? " Professor Snape asked settling down on the bed next to me.

" Abbi ? " He peered down into my face, worried.

" Yes ? " I whispered opening my eyes. His face was mere inches from mine. His eyes glittered strangely, an odd assortment of shadows moving in their depths, making it hard to interpret what was going on in his mind. Raising his hand tentatively, softly he traced the outline of my face. I trembled beneath his touch. Finally his lips met mine, remembering. Remembering the feel, the taste, the texture. The want, the need, the desire. At the feel of his lips I burst into flames. His tongue slid over mine as my arms slipped about his neck. Urging me back, his body pressed mine into the bed. I could feel something pressing insistently into my belly. When at last we broke apart, Professor Snape rested those strangely beautiful dark eyes upon me.

" Mrs. Blackwood, I . . . " Raphael said, coming back into the room, breaking the spell. At his voice Professor Snape shot straight up.

" What ? " I asked, annoyed at the interruption.

" Time to take everything out. Here are the papers, sir. I just need your signature. " Professor Snape practically ripped them out of his hand. Plucking a pen out of thin air he signed them, releasing me to his care. Raphael muttered a spell and my iv was removed. He applied a bandage to the spot. Next came the monitors.

" Am I free to go ? " I asked.

" As soon as you are dressed, your husband can take you home, " Raphael said, then, left with the signed papers.

" Well ? " Professor Snape asked.

" Well, what ? " I asked sliding out of the bed.

" Are you . . . ? "

" Am I . . . what ? "

" Dammit, are you going to get dressed or not ? "

" I thought you liked me naked. " A strangled noise sounded in his throat. " Did you want to help me ? " I grinned untying the ribbons about my waist. My hands went to the ones about my neck. Professor Snape turned his back to me right as the robe hit the floor. _She's my student. She is my bloody student. _Seemed to race through his mind as he waited for me to dress.

" Engarmentum, " I muttered. I was back in my clothes from the previous day.

" Are you ready, yet ? " Professor Snape snapped.

" Yes, dear, " I smiled. Turning, he glared at me. " Wha, at ? " I asked, looking up at him.

" You are not amusing, Absynthia. "

" Just practising, Severus. "

" Professor Snape to you, " He reminded me.

" You want me to call you professor after all that has happened ? "

" I am **still** your professor, Absynthia, that has not changed, " He said, ushering me out the door, his hand at the small of my back. My skin burned from the touch despite the layers of cloth between. " Come. " With a hand on the small of my back he led me into the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of ash off the mantel Professor Snape joined me in the fireplace.

" My chambers, " He exclaimed. We appeared in his fireplace at the school.

I rose on tiptoe.

" Thank you," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

" Just what was that for ? " Professor Snape asked gruffly.

" For caring, " I said softly. Then I opened the door which led out to the common room.

Without a sound I made my way through the common room. Not a soul was in there. _Probably at classes. _I went upstairs and found the room empty. This would be the first time that I would have the room all to myself. I grabbed a wrapper out of my trunk. Then slipping out of my clothes, I donned it. Grabbing what I would need I left for the shower room.

After a long steamy shower I returned to the room and massaged a vanilla-scented lotion into my creamy pale skin. Going over to the trunk at the end of the bed, I pulled out a long sleeved, flannel, vanilla nightdress. Slipping it on over my head I pulled the covers down on the bed. Sliding beneath them, I tried to clear my mind of all thoughts of yesterday's attack.

_I scooted towards the glowing embers of the fireplace, wanting the warmth. It was the end of November and Winter was setting in. A large hand pulled me back snug into the warmth of his body._

" _Where do you think you're going, hmm ? " A sleepy growl tickled the shell of my left ear._

_My mind raced, but his delicious warmth, filtering through my woolen nightdress, was highly distracting. My back was firmly pressed against his front, his left arm, an iron band across my midriff, his hand just under my left breast, his thumb stroking, maddeningly slow. _

" _My sweet nymph, you must surely delight in torturing me. Where have you been these past nights ? " __He_ _murmured again_. _Goose pimples raised a pattern on my delicate skin. Looking over I could see that the coals were just glowing, slowly, but, surely dying out. A shudder wracked my limbs. _

" _Do you think you could possibly stoke the fire ? " He seemed amused at the question. His dark eyes turned towards the fireplace, watching the dying embers for a moment._

" _We, ell, " That silky smooth voice wrapped itself around me, " We could always do what we, " A roguish grin teased the ends of his hard lips, " did last time, " He tempted._

" _I'm_ **sure **_you would like that. Do you have your wand with you ? "_

_Professor Severus Snape chuckled, " My dear, " He grinned down at me, " Wouldn't you like to help me find _

_it ? " Colour stained my cheeks at the innuendo._ _I wasn't used to this kind of flirtation. _

" _Or you could get out of bed to stoke the fire in the fire_

_place. "_

" _Perhaps, there are other fires, " A hand ran over my wool-clad side, " I'd like to stoke. " His hand stopped at my hip. Grabbing me he pulled my backside flush against his hard frame. Heat spiraled through me as a fire started to flare low in my belly. A gasp tore itself from my throat._ _That hand slipped down over my hip, caressing the front of it. Breathe, Abbi, breathe! __I could feel his breath hot on my neck. Involuntarily, my neck arched. His lips took full advantage. They sampled the offered skin. A hiss escaped from between my lips. I shifted against him. I could feel his response pressing, pulsating against me. Those sinful lips slid up over the arched column. Then, without warning, his lips clamped about my ear lobe, lightly pulling. My hips wouldn't stop shifting against him. Inch by inch, his hand raised the skirt of my nightdress. Cool night air settled over the exposed skin. Shivers racked my body. The covers slid up over us, enveloping us in some warmth. Then, his hand finally slid down over my hip._

_A long finger slipped inside me. Fire pulsed through my veins and Severus was coaxing the flames steadily higher. Oh, sweet Merlin !_ _Another finger slipped inside me, which made me moan even louder. I was writhing against the Potions Master. An unbearable ache settled itself in_ _between my thighs. _

" _Please," I pleaded, arching into his thumb that was still stroking that bud of pleasure._

_Does she even know how alluring she looks ? __Professor Severus Snape thought. I turned to face the man_. _Ah, Absynthia, what are you doing to me ? __He gazed down at me, those deep dark brown eyes tracing over every feature before they came to rest on my lips. Without warning his lips closed over mine, his tongue lapped at my lower lip, wanting entrance. A gasp was torn from my throat when I realized that the man was totally skyclad. His tongue plunged inside the hot wet cavern of my mouth. Slowly, his body pressed me back into the feather mattress. His hands traced over my sides. Gathering the skirt within his hands he whisked the simple woolen nightdress off me. His dark eyes roamed the length of me, now completely skyclad beneath the man. I shivered beneath his fiery gaze. Lowering his head, his mouth closed over a rosy tip. I tangled my hands within his raven hair. Going back and forth he paid homage to my chest. When he had gotten his fill, he trailed those sinful lips lower. _

" _Severus ! " I gasped. His head jerked up to stare into my fiery green eyes full of desire, want, and passion. Pressing a knee between my thighs, the Potions Master stretched out, lowering himself onto his forearms. I could feel his shaft there, rubbing against me. My eyes fluttered shut. _

" _Look at me, " The Potions Master commanded. Startled, my emerald eyes flew open to find him gazing down at me. With those intense deep dark brown eyes penetrating mine, I felt more vulnerable than anything. His large very masculine hands grabbed my hips positioning me. Slowly, inch by teasing inch he started to slide himself inside my tight wet sheath. My eyes fluttered at the feel of him moving within me. " No, Absynthia, look at me. " With a thrust of his hips he buried all ten long inches deep inside my body. I was literally filled and stretched by the potions master. My eyes widened, then, flew shut as my hips arched up into him. Severus moved inside me bringing me back down to earth. He started pounding his hips into me, sliding in and out of my body. The sensations that Severus Snape was creating were torture to my highly sensitized body. His eyes burned into mine as he ravished me thoroughly. _

" _Se, e, ev, er, usssssss !!!!! " I screamed, my muscles squeezing him as my climax ripped right through me. He tensed atop me and I could feel him pour his seed deep into my fertile body. We collapsed against each other falling asleep within each other's arms._

As the cobwebs of sleep were slowly brushed away, I realized what I thought I felt was just a dream._What time was it ?_ I sighed. I tried to lie back down, but, that dream wouldn't let me rest._ Caffeine. I needed caffeine._ I pulled the curtains back and slid onto the floor.

After grabbing my toiletries I headed straight for the showers. I muttered a spell transforming the stall into a lush waterfall. The pounding water felt good against my tired aching body. Slowly my muscles started to relax underneath the pounding warm water. That dream had really left me frustrated.Leaving the showers I felt refreshed, but, not awake. _I still needed Dr. Pepper. _I went over to the dresser and found a pair of black satin thongs and slipped them on. Next came the matching corset. Quickly I slipped into my dark green dressing gown. Tying it about my waist, I padded over to the vanity. Sitting down in front of the ornate gothic mirror I pulled the dark green towel off my hair. Muttering the spell I dried it into soft curls. Then, coiled it into a soft bun atop my head and pinned it in place. After pulling out a few face-framing pieces, I went to work on my face. I applied flawless foundation to make my skin porcelain. I set it with baby powder. On my eyes I settled on a pale green for the lids, a darker green in the crease, and a vanilla on the browbone. I finished my eyes with a shiny silver liner and black mascara. On my lips I used my usual light peach and finished them off with some peach - flavoured lip gloss. A dusting of baby powder and I was ready to put clothes on. Rising from the wooden chair I went back over to the bed and the dark green dress draped over it. Digging through the trunk at the foot of my bed, I pulled out my petticoats. They were flung across the dress which was draped over my bed. Untying the robe I let the wrapper slide down. I threw it over the trunk. Then, went back over to my vanity and picked up a smoky quartz glass bottle, it contained my signature fragrance, Knowing, Sweet honey mixed with a rich Vanilla and three drops of Amortentia. I spritzed it on all my pulse points. Setting it down I pulled open the side drawer and pulled out copper trinity knots. They went well with my copper Celtic cross. Putting them in I rose to my feet. I went back over to my bed and stepped into my petticoats.

" Engarmentum, " I muttered and the dress was on my form. I slid into black kidskin slippers and retrieved my wand. Which went right down the front of my corset. I was ready for the day. I grabbed my black leather satchel with silver buckles and school robes. Since I knew the password to Gryffindor, I figured I would go wake up Harry and Ron.

The Gryffindor common room was deathly quiet this early in the morning. The clock sitting on the mantel place read five forty-five. Looking around to make sure that I indeed was alone, I took off up the staircase to the boys dormitories, checking every name list as she went. At the very top I found the names I was looking for. _This was too easy. _Pushing the door open as quietly as I could, I slipped into the room, the door shutting behind me.

They were still asleep, the curtains drawn on their beds and the window closed. Creeping over to the first bed, I recognized Harry's belongings laying on the floor.

Laying in Ron's open trunk was a box of Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks. Grinning to myself, I pulled one out, backed up against the door, and pulled the string.

It was pandemonium in seconds. Harry shot out of his bed, fell through the curtains, tripped over the blanket that was wrapped around his legs and fell to the floor, eyes wide. Ron was screaming. A scream that sounded distinctly feminine. And for all their effort, they discovered me convulsed with laughter on the floor in front of the door.

The firework zoomed past Harry's head as he groped for his glasses, hair sticking up, if possible, in more directions than normal. Finally, with a couple of puffs from my inhaler, I was able to breathe, a cheeky grin spread across my lips when Ron pointed his finger straight at my chest.

" You, you're . . . "

" Yes, Ronald, dear, I'm what ? Going to get it ? Going to tell every person in this school who will listen that you scream like a girl ? " I smirked. Ron, still searching for words, shook his head. " You're, you're not suppose to be in here ! " He finally spat out. " You're a girl ! "

" An excellent observation, Ron. What gave it away, my chest ? " Harry started laughing at this.

" Just what is so damn bloody funny ? " Ron grumbled, pulling his bed curtains closed, cursing beneath his breath.

" Ron isn't a morning person," Harry offered by way of explanation.

" Obviously, " I agreed.

" I am, however, a vengeful person, " Ron said, finally emerging from the depths of his bed and heading for the door. He looked like being shocked awake was not his preferred method of being woken up.

" Hurry up, Ron, " I called after him. " I'm hungry. " Harry snorted at that.

" What are you doing here, anyway ? " He asked me.

" I thought I'd wake you up, " I said.

" Oh, you did. With a bang, " He smiled. " Why don't you go on down to the common room and we'll meet you there in about ten, fifteen minutes ? "

" Sure, " I grinned. " Need any help in the shower there, Harry ? " His face turned bright red, about the colour of Ron's hair.

" Er . . . "

" Have I shocked the great Harry Potter ? " I teased. Then, brushing my lips against his, I left him standing in his room with a ridiculous grin on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Yawning, I rolled over, sunlight hitting me right in the eyes.

" Damned, bloody, annoying devil of a bastard ! " I sat up cursing the sun. Which was a bad idea, a_ very bad _idea. Dinner made its presence known. Flying across the room, I barely made it to the loo. Finishing, I rested my head wearily back against the door. _What was wrong with _

_me ? _

The door opened, sending me backwards. Dark brown eyes looked down at me.

" Out. I need in there, " Pansy growled.

" Someone's not a morning person, " I noted. She just glared at me. " Easy, Princess Pug. Just an

observation, " I said, rising to my feet gingerly. " It's all yours. " She bumped into my shoulder striding into the loo. The door slammed in my face. The room swam before me. I fell to the floor, unconscious.

Knocking sounded upon the room door. Again, but, this time heavier. When no answer came, the door was flung open. Professor Severus Snape stood silhouetted in the frame. His eyes scanned the room. Finally they lit upon a crumpled form upon the stone cold floor. Rushing forward, he bent down scooping me up in his arms. Then hurried me to the hospital wing.

Slowly, he lowered my still form onto a bed. Madam Pomphrey was already in attendance,

" What happened, Severus ? "

" Regrettably, I do not know. She was not at breakfast this morning. So I decided to search for her. I found her collapsed upon the floor in her chambers. " The medi-witch laid a cool hand on my brow. A frown marred her soft face. Severus' dark eyes raked over my still form that seemed a bit more lush than usual.

Muttering a spell, Madam Pomphrey gave me a quick physical. Then, she started gathering and preparing what she would need.

" She will be all right, Severus, " Madam Pomphrey said without looking up. He sighed, watching the rise and fall of my chest. " Now, out, " Madam Pomphrey shooed the Potions Master out of the hospital wing. After the draught was through, the nurse hurried back over to my prone form. Muttering a spell, Madam Pomphrey swept her wand over my entire body. Her eyes widened when it stopped over my belly. _Heavens ! _Upon closer waves and incantations it was revealed that the babe I carried was all right. Shaking her head, she went and got the draught. _It was going to be a long day. _

I felt a cool hand on my brow. Moonlight poured in the window falling over my sleeping features, illuminating my already porcelain skin. Soft lips brushed against mine. I could feel a pounding begin in my head. That hand stroked down my cheek lightly, reverently. Instinctively, I turned into the hand.

" I wish you'd open your eyes, " I heard someone whisper. Lines etched his brow, his eyes full of worry. " Wake up, please, Absynthia, " Professor Snape whispered softly into the darkness. His hand left my face. Standing up, he looked down at my still form. He watched me for a minute before turning.

My eyes fluttered open in the dark room. All I could see was the moonlight streaming in. _That dream felt so real. I would swear that Professor Severus Snape's lips were just upon mine. _I shook my head slowly to free it of the cobwebs of sleep. The moon peeked through the lacework of the branches outside the window. I sighed. _What had _

_happened ? I remembered getting sick in the bathroom, then, Pug face opening the door and hitting my head on the stone floor. But, what happened after that ? _Looking around the dark room, I realized that I was in the hospital wing. _Why was I in hospital ? _Turning over, sighing, I found the moon peeking in on me. With the first star I saw I began to whisper,

" Star light, Star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. " Closing my eyes, I saw that star in my mind. " I wish . . . that Severus luved me, too. " With that I slipped back under the covers my eyes closing of their own accord as a soft smile slowly spread across my face.

The next morning Madam Pomphrey ran her wand over my body, assessing any damages.

" You are certainly a very lucky woman, indeed. " My teeth worried my bottom lip. " There appears to be nothing wrong. " Her wand moved lower over my abdomen. I held my breath. " And nothing wrong with the child you carry. But, I caution you, Miss Blackwood. You need to be careful from now on. I shall expect you back in here in a month. As long as you are at Hogwarts I expect you to see me once a month. Once a month, I will be conducting a physical so I can check on the babe's progress. Now you are free to return to the Slytherin Dungeons. "

As soon as the nurse left the room I slipped back into my dress. Sitting up my feet found the black slip ons. Slowly, I stood up. My stomach growled, announcing its presence. _First order of business, find some food. I was starving. _

Silently, I found a seat at the House table. I was able to get through lunch without anyone noticing me. As soon as I was through with my plate I left. I wanted to be alone. My bedroom was the perfect place. Mixing up a simple sleeping draught I put the fire out and cleared everything away. Slipping into nightclothes, I drank the simple potion and climbed into bed.

" No, Draco, no ! " I gasped, jerking awake. My heart was pounding, racing a mile a minute. My eyes flew open. A dull ache still throbbed between my legs as I sat up groaning. _It was just a dream, wasn't it ? _That's when I saw it. A splash of dark red against the inky satin. On the pillow next to me lay a single dark red baccarola rose with a piece of parchment folded in half beneath it. Smiling, I reached for both. Bringing the dark red bloom to my nose I inhaled the intoxicating fragrance as I flipped open the small missive. Written in black ink were the words, ' Think of me '. Shivers raced down my back. Sighing, I got to my feet and gathered what I would need for a shower. Considering the hour, I had it all to myself. Muttering a spell I transformed the stall into a secluded waterfall. The pounding water felt good to my tense muscles. And the cool temperature heady to my heated skin.

Once I was back in the room, I put everything up and hurriedly massaged my vanilla-scented body cream into my porcelain skin. Going over to the dresser, I pulled out a black satin corset and matching thong. Quickly I pulled them on and slipped into my dark green satin dressing gown. Tying it about my waist I retrieved the dark red flower from my pillow and took it with me to the vanity. Sitting down in front of the gothic mirror I pulled the dark green towel off my hair. Muttering the spell I dried it into soft curls. Then, coiled it into a soft chignon and pinned it in place. Taking the rose, I positioned it so that it would rest just atop the chignon. After pulling out a few face-framing pieces, I conjured a lipstick the same colour as the bloom. Picking it up I applied the dark red colour. A clear glossy sealant followed so that the dark colour would last all day. I finally decided on a honey oak for my lids, a dark walnut in the crease, and my usual vanilla on the browbone. I finished my eyes with dark brown liner and black mascara. A dusting of baby powder and I was ready to put clothes on. Rising from the wooden chair I went and threw open the closet doors. I reached for one of my favourite dresses. A deep dark green floor-length gown that buttoned up the back. The deep shade of the gown really emphasized my colouring, which I liked.

Digging through the trunk at the foot of my bed, I pulled out my petticoats. They were flung across the dress which was draped over my bed. Untying the robe I let the wrapper slide down. I threw it over the trunk. Then, went back over to my vanity and picked up the smoky quartz bottle, containing my signature fragrance, Knowing. It combined the warm comfort of vanilla with sweet honey and three drops of Amortentia, the strongest luve potion in existence. I spritzed it on all my pulse points. Setting it down I pulled open the side drawer and pulled out copper trinity knots. They went well with my copper Celtic cross. Putting them in I rose to my feet. I went back over to my bed and stepped into my petticoats. Then, slipped the dress on. I muttered a spell and the buttons did themselves up my back. I slid into black kidskin slippers and retrieved my wand, which went right down the front of my corset. Grabbing my school robes, I left the room.

" Absynthia ! There you are. Where have you been ? Are you all right ? " Hermione asked as I approached the Gryffindor table.

" I'm fine, Mummy, " I smiled. " I slept in all day yesterday, that's all. Maybe I'm coming down with something. "

" Abbi ? " Harry asked. I turned towards him, unaware that The Ferret had marked me yesterday. Green eyes widened as Harry saw my cheek. " How about the truth ? You didn't have that, " He motioned at my cheek with his fork, " The other day. What happened ? "

" Promise me, you will not do anything to get yourself thrown out of Hogwarts ? I mean it, Harry. "

" All right, " Harry said slowly. " What happened ? "

" I was attacked yesterday in the dorms, " I said in a rush.

" I didn't catch that, " Hermione said. The boys shook their heads, agreeing. " Slow down. " I took a deep breath, then, slowly let it out.

'" I was attacked yesterday morning, " I began. I had their undivided attention.

" Who was it, Abbi ? " Ron asked. Inhaling sharply, my eyes lowered.

" Was it . . . ? " Harry asked. I just nodded, my head bowed in shame.

" Malfoy, " I admitted. The tears returned, rolling down my cheeks.

" No ! " Hermione was shocked. The three exchanged horrified looks. " Oh, Abbi ! " Harry pulled me into his arms.

" Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Don't worry, that Ferret will pay for touching you. " There was a note of steel within his voice. Hermione poured me some coffee. Accepting the mug from her, I transfigured it to Dr. Pepper, then, took a couple of swallows, settling my nerves. Slowly, the tears began to stop.

" I'm fine, I promise, " I said. " Thanks, Harry. " Regretfully, he released me. I sat up and reached for a couple of cinnamon rolls heavy with icing. " Hermione, what time is it ? " _Did I have time for another mug of Dr. Pepper? Lord, I hoped so. I could really use it. After all I still had to go and face Professor Snape after yesterday. _

" It's . . . " The bell cut her off. We all groaned.

"Bloody hell ! " Ron exclaimed.

" Time for class, " Hermione finished.

" So much for coffee, " I sighed. Hurriedly, I pulled my robes on and we all collected our things.


	18. Chapter 18

I rummaged through my satchel for my ink, quill, and potions notebook. Professor Snape strode to the front of the room, " Veritas, truth. We have veritaserum, a potion that will allow you to reveal your deepest secrets to any one. There is another potion that can make a person reveal such truths, as well. Any one ? " His dark eyes swept about the room. " Well, Miss Granger ? Would you care to enlighten us about this other truth-inducer ? " Her sherry-coloured gaze could not meet his dark one. " Is there actually something that the Gryffindor know-it-all actually does **not** know for a change ? " He smirked.

" Five points from Gryffindor. For not being able to answer the question.

Veritas Prolatum is even more powerful than Verita-serum. It can literally rip the truth from your mind and make you reveal any and every minute detail about things before you were born. . . "

As he spoke, I automatically took notes and doodled within the margins. When he was through, he dismissed us. I was the last one out. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I hated being cooped up inside for long periods of time. I ran up to my room. Where I left any and every thing school related behind.

Conjuring a vase full of water, I pulled the rose from my hair and slipped it into the vase. I pulled out my favourite sleeveless dark hunter green dress that had high slits on both sides. Slipping it on I found the Celtic armbands that went with the dress. I put them on and slipped off the black slippers in exchange for black leather flats. I grabbed the matching cape and left. _I couldn't wait to get outside. _

I ran out of the castle. The sun bathed my face with its golden rays. I picked all the pins out of my hair and let the heavy curtain fall down my back. I ran until I came to my favourite place. My favourite spot was a secluded part of the Black Lake. It was almost inside the Forbidden Forest. Undoing the cape I let it fall onto the stones that bordered the lake. Flinging my head back I gazed up at the sun. Slowly I stripped the gown off and slipped off my shoes. The sun's life-giving golden rays caressed every inch of my body. Saying an incantation I let the fiery rays move over my form. Slipping the dark green gauze back on, I dove off the side down into the beckoning water.

Surfacing I looked around at the water, trees, and rocks surrounding me. Being out in nature always calmed me, centered me.

Taking a deep breath, I dove back under. Swimming under the rippling glass I was content. Something darted by my leg. I turned, but, didn't see a thing. I started coughing. I felt it again. Water made its way into my mouth. Slowly, my limbs stopped moving. Within minutes I succumbed to the darkness that ever so slowly stole over me.

" What's that ? " Ron Weasley asked, pointing down into the water.

" What's what ? " Hermione Granger asked.

" That, " Ron said, still pointing at my inert form floating atop the silvery mirror.

" Ohmigod ! Harry ! " Hermione screamed. " Harry ! " Harry Potter came running back to them. He was a little ahead of them. They had gone out walking about the grounds.

" What ? " Harry asked. " What's going on ? "

" Look, " Hermione said, pointing a shaking finger at my still form in the water.

" Who is **that **? " Ron asked.

" Let's go down and find out, " Harry suggested. The three picked their way down to the water's edge. " She's too far out. " Harry kicked off his shoes and socks. Then slid his button up off with his tie. Wading in he dove under and swam to me. Grabbing me in a swimmer's hold, he pulled me back to shore. Hermione grabbed my arms and helped Harry pull me ashore. Quickly, they turned me over.

" Abbi!! Ohmigod, it's Abbi ! " Hermione screamed.

" Ron, go get help. Harry ! Harry, do you think you can help me carry her ? "

" What ? " Tear-filled Emerald eyes met concerned sherry brown ones.

" We need to get her to Madam Pomphrey and quick. " He just nodded.

" Abbi ? _**Abbi !?! **_ Merlin, **NO** ! Please wake up ! Please ! " Harry shouted.

" Harry. Harry, calm down. Please. You need to calm down. You'll be of no use if you do not calm down. "

" You don't understand, Hermione, " Harry turned glistening Emerald green eyes that were hidden behind the waterfalls of his tears. " I can't lose her, too. She's all the family I have left. She, she . . . " Harry cried. " She's the only one left who knew my mother. "

" Harry, pull yourself together. Come on. I need your help. I can't carry her all by myself. She needs help. " Slowly the words sank in. Standing up he pulled socks and shoes back onto his feet. He slipped back into his button up, but, left it open. His tie he draped around his neck. Then, bending down he scooped me up in his arms. He got me back up to the stones where my cape and shoes were strewn about the ground, Hermione close behind him. Professor Mcgonagell and Professor Dumbledore came running towards us, Ron trailing behind them.

" Oh, no, Albus. "

" Relax, Minerva. It is probably not as bad as it seems. We must get her to the hospital wing quickly, though. " Professor Dumbledore said. " Once we get Miss Blackwood in Poppy's care we shall alert Severus and have an owl sent to her parents. " Professor Dumbledore relieved Harry and Hermione of their burden. He carried me to the hospital wing with Professor McGonagell, Harry, Hermione, and Ron trailing behind him.

Slowly, he lowered my still form onto a bed. Madam Pomphrey was already in attendance,

" What happened, Albus ? I need to know exactly, so I shall know just how to treat her. " Worry filled the mediwitch's soft blue eyes.

" I do not know. You might want to ask Mr. Potter and his friends. "

" Well, Mr. Potter, what happened ? "

" We were out walking when Ron said he saw something in the water. Hermione screamed getting my attention. We didn't know who it was, just that it was a student. I dove in and pulled her back to shore. When Hermione helped me pull her out, we noticed she wasn't breathing.

" She didn't respond when I tried to wake her, " Harry told her.

" Thank you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger, for finding her and bringing her straight to me. " Madam Pomphrey dismissed them and turned back to me. Professor McGonagell had already left to get the head of Slytherin house, Professor Severus Snape. Professor Dumbledore was right behind my friends.

Muttering a spell, Madam Pomphrey gave me a quick physical. Then, she started gathering and preparing what she would need.

**BOOM**!!! The hospital wing doors burst open.

" She will be all right, Severus, " Madam Pomphrey said without looking up. _Really, did the man have to be so damn dramatic ? _

" What happened ? " The Potions Master demanded. Looking up the nurse sighed. " Well ? " He asked, raising a brow.

" She shall be all right. " She repeated.

" Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger found her. They found her in the Black Lake. Mr. Potter dove in and pulled her back to shore. She wasn't breathing. They brought her straight to me. Time and rest will tell. She shall be fine, Severus. " He looked down at my still form. _What was she doing in the Black Lake ? What was she doing outside period ? She should've been in the library_.

He sighed, watching the rise and fall of my chest.

" I have work to do. You do want Miss Blackwood well and awake again, don't you, Severus ? "

Severus Snape reluctantly did as he was bid but only with stern instructions that if there was a change in my condition, good or bad, that he was to be informed immediately. Madam Pomphrey rolled her eyes as she shoved him out the door, closing it firmly, but, with a soft click.


	19. Chapter 19

It was rather early, the sun had just started peeking over the horizon. Slowly I looked about the room. _Where was I ? I certainly wasn't in my room in Slytherin. _My eyes started to adjust to the ever brightening light. I could see beds around me. _The hospital wing ! I was in the hospital wing. How the devil did I get here ? _I sighed. _Thank goodness it was Saturday. No classes. And no Severus if I didn't want to face him. _

" Good, you're awake." Madam Pomphrey said, approaching my bed. She knelt down and checked my temperature. Then, ran her wand over my belly. " How are you feeling today ? "

" Like hell, " I stated.

" You can consider yourself a very lucky girl. " The mediwitch looked at me sternly. " Miss James, if you keep putting yourself in harm's way I will have no other choice, but, to find you other accommodations and someone to keep watch over your nightly meanderings. " Meekly I lowered my head.

" Yes, ma'am. "

" However, I have to cede to the headmaster's wishes. It is his decision to move you somewhere more suitable due to your delicate condition. "

" And if I do not want to be moved ? " I said with a shake of my head.

" The matter is out of your hands, Miss James. The person responsible for your well being will be here momentarily. I was told to notify them immediately upon your

awakening. " As if on cue, the hospital doors creaked open. _I really did not want to know who it was going to be, did I ? _Groaning, I closed my eyes, sinking back onto the pillows.

" I thought you said Miss James was awake ! " _I had to have the worst luck ever. _

" She is, Severus, " The mediwitch explained. " More than likely, the young girl is probably just really tired from yesterday's ordeal. " The Potions Master glowered at that.

" Oh, yes, playing outside in chilly waters is really

taxing. " The sarcasm was not lost on the school nurse.

" Are you aware of Miss James' present condition ? "

" Enlighten me. "

" The young lady is in the family way. She won't say who the father is, but, my suspicions are that she is covering for some imbecilic little boy's mistake. " Surprise registered on the Potions Master's face, but, he remained stoic.

" So Absynthia Blackwood got herself impregnated by some obnoxious schoolboy? That is the reason the headmaster wishes to saddle me with total responsibility of

her ?! Wouldn't Minerva be better suited to this, or perhaps you ? "

" Nice try, Severus. Her things are in the bedside table. It wouldn't kill you to be nice to the girl, you know. " So saying Madam Pomphrey bustled back into her office, leaving me alone with the dour Potions Master.

He stared down at me for a minute, his features softening. Then, bending down he picked me up in his strong arms. A silent summoning charm gathered my things that were in the bedside table. He banished them to what was to be my new room. Silently, he carried me out of the hospital wing and down to the dungeons. He went straight to his chambers and through them to the hallway that housed his chambers and guest chambers. Laying me down on the bed, he brushed his lips against mine. _Please, let Absynthia and the baby be all right. _The vow was made silently. Then, turning, cape billowing, he left me alone in the Slytherin lair.

I really did not want to leave my bed. But, my stomach decided for me. I leapt out of bed and made it to the water closet just in time._ I really was with child. _Resting my head against the cold porcelain I sighed. Getting to my feet I flushed the evidence away and rinsed my mouth out. A knock sounded on the opposing door. The door knob jiggled, but, held. A breath caught in my throat. I hurried out of the bathing room as quickly as possible.

Coming out of the lavatory, I took a good hard look at the room around me. _If this was going to be my prison, then I needed to do something about it._ Even though I was alone, I spelled and charmed the door. Then, added a silencing charm as an after thought. _I didn't want anyone in Slytherin to know I was in here. _Where no one could hear me I created a password that I would remember, Sev's girl. _I guess I knew it deep down Even though Harry and I were fooling around, I really wanted a relationship with the father of my child. That is if the dour Potions Master would ever realize that I had feelings for him. Why did the school nurse have to tell him that I was with child ? Why on earth did he leap to the assumption that I was cheating on him. Harry and I weren't really going out. Hell, we were second cousins. It wasn't public knowledge that Harry and I were family. But, I didn't want to take any chances. _

Looking about the room, I sighed. _I certainly had a task ahead of me. _Waving my wand, I cleared the entire room of any and all decorations. Using a scouring charm I cleaned the stone walls free of all debris. In the corners I added unicorn friezes. Stone unicorns with gleaming emeralds for eyes reared up on their hind legs in the corners.

One wall I transformed into a massive sheet of glass from the ceiling to the floor. I charmed it to reveal the full glory of a deadly thunder storm. Another wall transformed into nothing, but, shelves running from the ceiling to the floor. Books, supplies, and bath stuff flew onto the shelves. By the water closet door a creamy gothic-scrolled mirror appeared. Underneath it a vanity similar in style lay. The closet grew in size with a wave of my wand to a huge walk-in. The fireplace grew as well. It became taller and wider. A wrought iron fire screen kept the flames at bay. I flanked the sides with stone unicorn sentinels close in resemblance to the ones that now graced the corners. A plush, deep pile deep dark brown carpet spread about the room. Directly across from the fireplace I laid the bed. A creamy iron scroll-worked canopy bed appeared. I draped the corners with sumptuous deep dark green velvet tied back with strips of creamy vanilla Irish lace. The same creamy vanilla lace panels draped the entire bed. Creamy gauze draped itself across the open poles up top. I made it up with light silver satin sheets and a deep dark green velvet counter pane. Creamy vanilla Irish lace skirted the bed. All in all it looked utterly Slytherinly feminine, revealing my inner Slytherin. I conjured a beautiful dark mahogany upright piano with ivory keys and a scroll worked piano bench with a creamy vanilla velvet top. Above it I hung a creamy scroll-worked clock with Roman numerals. The dresser was a massive dark mahogany piece. The ceiling I enchanted. Up above me thunder rumbled as storm clouds rolled in. Lightning flashed as rain poured down. _Perfect._

Glancing up at the clock, I saw that it was just about time for dinner. Instead of going up to the Great Hall I decided to flue the kitchens.

After about three hours I finally emerged from the metal hip tub in front of the fire. I padded over to the closet and pulled out a slightly oversized pair of vanilla satin pajamas. I massaged my vanilla-scented body cream into my porcelain skin. Then slipped into the creamy vanilla satin. Making my way over to the dark auburn piano, I sank down onto the creamy velvet bench. Laying my fingers upon the keys, my feet hovered just above the pedals. Gently my fingers began their dance. Lightly notes began to spill forth from the strings. Slowly, music began to fill the air as my hands flew over the keys. Lyrical and light, soft and ethereal Tchaikovsky's Sleeping Beauty Waltz filled the room. I just let myself feel, feel the music as it poured forth from my hands, ensnaring my senses. I lost myself within the beauty of the faerie piece. Music was a hidden passion of mine.

Music filled the air as the small hallway door opened then closed. Professor Severus Snape stood there transfixed. _The only place that could be coming from is Abbi's room. I didn't know that she played. Merlin. _He let the ethereal notes wash over him._ I've never heard that piece before. _

As the melody of the chorus began, my voice joined in.

" I know you,

I walked with you once upon a dream,

I know you,

That gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.

Yet, I know it's true,

That visions are seldom all they seem;

But, if I know you,

I know what you'll do,

You'll luve me at once . . . " He approached my door. Reaching for the handle, the man paused. " The way you did once upon a dream. " Pulling away as if burned the Potions Master turned towards his own chambers.

The Potions Master headed straight for the bookcase where he kept the liquor. Grabbing an unopened bottle of Gallagher's fine Irish Fire Whiskey he went and sank into a black leather chair. A flick of his wand and flames shot up the chimney. Cracking the seal he opened the Irish fire whiskey. Raising the bottle to his lips he let the fiery amber liquid slide all the way down to his gut. He knocked it back as if it were water. Picking up the now empty glass bottle, the Potions Master just stared at it. _Pregnant. Whose was it ? Mine or Potter's ? _Just the thought of Harry Potter touching me made Severus Snape's blood boil. Throwing it at the stone fireplace, the glass shattered into fine tiny shards that rained down upon the cold stone floor.

" God dammit ! " He yelled. Then, his head fell into his hands.

Gathering what I would need I padded into the bathing room. Turning the taps on I let the water get hot. Steam started to rise and cloud the mirror. Closing the door, I stepped under the hot water.

A door opened then closed. I heard it faintly over the rushing water. Wiping a portion of the glass clean I was confronted with a pale back and slightly broad shoulders. Leaning my forehead against the glass, I didn't know if I should say anything or not. I let the water close over me. I watched as the door clouded over once more.

Wiping the mirror clean, Severus Snape stared at his reflection. _I hate mornings. Thank the gods it's Saturday. _Picking up his wand, the Potions Master muttered the shaving charm. The dark shadows that had collected about his jaw and cheeks vanished without a trace. Running a hand over his jaw, he debated whether or not he should do it. He picked up the bottle of aftershave balm and smoothed a little over his face. Peering behind him, the Potions Master darted a finger towards the mirror. Lightly, he traced the outline of a heart onto the steam filled mirror. Then, he beat a hasty retreat.

Turning the taps off I opened the door. When I saw the heart, a smile tugged at my lips. _Maybe , just maybe I wasn't the only one having these feelings. Perhaps there was hope yet. _I banished everything back to their places on the shelves in my room. I massaged my usual vanilla-scented cream into my skin. Going over to the dresser, I pulled out a black lace thong. I slipped into the lingerie. Slipping a dark green satin robe on, I settled at my vanity. Drawing the dark green towel off a waterfall of dark mahogany slid down my back. Muttering a spell I dried it into loose curls. Picking up my brush, I ran it through the curls, making them softer and looser. Then, gathering my hair, I pulled it up into a full ponytail. With my hair done I started on my make up. I dusted on a little bit of baby powder. Then, on my eyes I settled on a light brown for the lids and my usual vanilla on the browbone. Dark brown liquid liner followed by black mascara finished my eyes. I went with my usual light rose for my lips. Padding over to the trunk at the foot of my bed, I opened it. Drawing out a pair of well-washed blue jeans, I threw them on the bed. Soon, a black watch plaid flannel shirt followed. Taking the satin wrapper off, I pulled the flannel shirt on, buttoning it up. Then the jeans. I went back to the vanity and opened the drawer housing my jewelry. I pulled out golden Celtic triquetra ear bobs as I sat down. Gently, I put them in. Then, I found the perfect necklace, a simple golden Celtic triquetra. I slipped it over my head and adjusted it so that the three-sided eternal knot nestled within my cleavage. I slid into black sneakers. I looked into the mirror. Satisfied with what I saw, I left for the Great Hall.

Sure enough, Ron was eating enough for two. He was stuffing his face and trying to talk to Harry about the upcoming quidditch match against Hufflepuff. Hermione was sitting next to Ron half listening to the quidditch conversation and trying to divert Harry's attention, who kept watching the doors .

" I'm sure that Abbi's all right. We got her to the hospital wing as soon as possible. "

" I know, Hermione. It's just that . . . "

" That she's your cousin. The only family that you really have left that are decent and all. "

" Yeah. How do you do that, Hermione ? "

" Do what ? "

" Know what I'm going to say at times. " I appeared in the doorway of the Great Hall. Hermione caught my eyes.

" It's a gift, " She said. Inclining her head ever so slightly I took the hint. On silent feet I approached. " Besides, I've known you for almost seven years. " I was standing right behind Harry. " Welcome back. How are you feeling, Abbi ? "

" Abbi ? **ABBI !?! **" Harry yelled practically in my ear. Harry jumped to his feet, falling backwards onto the floor at my feet. Amused emerald green eyes met ecstatic emerald green ones. " Thank Merlin, you are awake ! " Harry Potter exclaimed.

" Nice to see you, too, Harry, " I grinned down at him.

" Are you all right ? "

" I'm just fine, " I assured him.

" You sure ? " He pressed.

" Positive, " I answered. Laughing Harry got to his feet, then sat back down at the Gryffindor House table.

" All right, " I noticed everyone staring at Harry and me. _Great, more rumours to feed the gossip mill. Now, everyone would think the two of us were going out. _"Just go back to your own business. There's nothing to see here. " With a bit of grumbling the rest of the students went back to their breakfasts and their own conversations.

I could feel someone's eyes on me. I turned around. Severus' eyes were sweeping over my figure which brought a bright colour to my cheeks.I sat down beside Harry. I piled a little of everything onto my plate and demolished it. I was reaching for seconds when Hermione commented,

" You seem hungry a lot lately, Abbi. " Swallowing the bite of eggs I had just taken, I looked at Harry grinning,

" My trainer works me out quite regularly. "

" Ab, bi !!!! " Ron gasped, pumpkin juice shooting out of his nose. " I did not want to hear that ! " Harry started laughing at Ron. Hermione just shook her head.

" Honestly, Ronald. Last time I checked you were not a human fountain, " She said, rolling her eyes. " Honestly, your manners are appalling at times. " I nodded in agreement.

Finally, everyone finished breakfast. Trooping out of the Great Hall, Harry grabbed my hand.

" I'm going to go find the twins, " Ron said, his face turning a bright red, then headed towards Gryffindor Tower.

" I take it you and luver boy had another fight,

Hermione ? "

" When don't we ? All it seems that Ronald wants to do is quidditch. Honestly, quidditch is not everything. "

Drifts of white blanketed the ground. The sun lit up the snow drifts and danced over the silvery stillness of the Loch Dubh. I looked about, but, I couldn't find anyone. _Where were they ?_ From nowhere a snowball came flying towards me. Smack! The ball hit my arm. I turned to go inside. Another snow missile hit the middle of my back.

" This is not funny. Show yourself." Another one hit the back of my head. " Dammit !! I said, show yourself. Now !!! "

" Fine, " Harry huffed, laughing. " You should have seen your face, Abbi. " Harry appeared a few feet away with a snowball in hand. Then let the snow fly. It landed on my cheek.

" That does it," I threatened. Then, bending down, I scooped up a small amount of snow. Forming it into a ball I rose gracefully to my feet and let it fly. It landed on Harry's chest. A rumble of laughter sounded from his throat. He threw another one. This one hit me square in the chest. Ron appeared from the trees throwing a snowball at me. Then from behind a tree a flurry of snowballs were unleashed, Their targets, Harry and Ron were soon covered in snow. Then, another snowball flew by and the war was on.

After a couple of hours had passed, we finally realized just how cold it really was. Leaving for Gryffindor House, we trooped towards the castle. I was in the lead, but, not for long.

" Ahhh !!!! " I screamed as a hundred and seventy pounds of Harry Potter landed atop my back. " Get off me ! " I laughed. Chuckling we rolled in the snow until he was back on top, pinning me into the snow.

" Give up ? " He grinned down at me.

" Never ! " I screamed, grabbing snow and sneaking it down the back of his shirt. In retaliation he grabbed two handfuls of snow. Straddling me, Harry rubbed it all over my face. " All right ! " I screamed. " I give ! I give ! " Giggling, I smiled up into sparkling emerald green eyes. Next thing I knew Harry's lips closed over mine. Then he got to his feet and swept me off mine.

Harry and I had just come in from playing out in the snow. Since my clothes were soaked from being bombarded with snow, then, attacked from behind and dumped in the snow, Harry had carried me in. Smiling up at him I said,

" Next time it's your turn. "

" Really ? " Harry grinned down at me. " You and what army ? "

" I'm sure I could. It's all about the element of surprise. "

" Surprise, huh ? "

" **MR. POTTER** !!!!!! " He bellowed. " Put Miss Blackwood down this instant. This instant ! " Harry started, jumping, at the sound. With a crash I landed atop my legs.

" Thank you for, bloody well, dropping me, " I snapped sarcastically. Then, I saw the towering dark reason why. His eyes held an unnatural fire as he took in the sight of the two of us. Stalking over to me, the Potions Master hauled me roughly to my feet. Then, grabbing my arm Severus pulled me away from Harry.

" OW !!!! " My ankle gave way underneath me. I crumpled back to the cold stones.

" Get up, " Professor Snape snapped.

" **I can't**, " I snapped back. Jerking on my arm he tried to haul me to my feet. " **OWWW!!!!! **" My arm and shoulder throbbed. Harry came running over.

" Abbi ! " He exclaimed. " Leave her alone, Snape. "

" Thirty points, Potter, from Gryffindor, " Professor Snape sneered, his wand trained on Harry. _Evidently, I was on my own. _Thinking about it, I conjured a shield to envelop me.

" What's this ? " Ron Weasley exclaimed, coming in from outside with Hermione in tow.

" Abbi ! Harry ! What's going on ? "

" Everything is just fine, Miss Granger, " Professor Snape answered, lowering his wand.

" Really ? It looks like you were going to attack Harry, sir, " Hermione said. " Ronald, go get the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall. Now ! "

" But . . . "

" Just do it, Ronald ! " Ron turned to go back outside, but, was stopped by the people in question.

" Severus," Professor McGonagall asked, " What has happened ? " The Headmaster took one look at me at the Potions Master feet. Muttering under his breath he ended the shield that I had erected. Then, looked at Harry, then, finally at his trusted Potions Master.

" Severus, " He said, " Come walk with me. "

" Yes, Headmaster, " Professor Snape acquiesced, following the Headmaster.

" Minerva, please help Miss Blackwood to the hospital wing, " Headmaster Dumbledore said before leaving the front hall with Professor Snape.

" Abbi ! " Hermione darted over to me. " Are you all right ? "

Rubbing my shoulder I said,

" I think my ankle is sprained. And I'm not sure about my shoulder. "

" Miss Blackwood, are you all right ? "

" I'll live, Professor. But, I can't walk. "

" Very well. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, please, help Miss Blackwood to the hospital wing. " Harry gathered me up in his arms, again. Hermione and Ron joined us.

" Abbi, what really happened ? " Hermione asked.

" Two words, Professor Snape. " Her mouth dropped open.

" What do you mean, Professor Snape ? "

" The man's jealous. We were talking when Harry brought me inside. Professor Snape saw us. He scared Harry making him drop me. "

" You're kidding ! "

" You dropped her, Harry ? " Ron exclaimed. A blush stained Harry's face.

" It wasn't his fault, " I jumped to his defense. " Professor Snape startled us. "

" All right, Abbi, " Harry snapped, finally speaking up.

" Enough. "

" **Fine **! " I snapped. Seeing the doors to the hospital wing I said, " Finally ! "

Harry rushed me in, Hermione and Ron on our heels.

" Madam Pomphrey ! " Harry yelled.

" I'm right here. What has happened ? "

" I, " I spoke up. _I didn't want Severus getting in trouble. Harry didn't know what was between Severus and me. I meant to keep it that way, too. Nobody needed to know. And nobody did. I had no intention of telling Harry ever. _" I sprained my ankle. And, now, I can't walk on it. "

" Mr. Potter, you can put her down here, on this bed. " Harry did as told. " Now, everyone out. So, I can work on her. "

" Now, Miss Blackwood, what really happened ? "

" I slipped on the stairs outside and crashed down on my side. Harry saw what happened, picked me up, and brought me here. I think I hit my shoulder, too. " The mediwitch had her wand out, going over my body as I spoke.

" Hmm . . . " Walking over to her big supply cabinet, she took down some vials, as well as a bandage. Then, she conjured a bag of ice. Wrapping my ankle she handed me the ice pack. " Keep ice on it. Oh, and keep it elevated, " She said, conjuring a pillow under my ankle. " Now, your shoulder. It doesn't look bruised. It looks more like it's been wrenched. "

" What's that ? " I asked.

" It happens when someone pulls up very hard on your arm. Is there anything you want to tell me ? " Her blue eyes stared into mine.

" No, " I said, a tinge of frost entering my voice. " I slipped on the stairs out side. "The nurse just raised her brows at me.

" Very well. " She handed me a vial full of blue liquid.

" Drink this. " I took it from her and drained the contents down my throat. " And this one. " The next vial was an amber liquid. " One more. " The last one was a green, the colour of Harry's eyes. " I want you to rest. Here. " She handed me a small light blue vial. Without a word I took the draught from her and drained the harmless sleeping potion. Almost instantly, my eyes closed as my head hit the pillow.

" Why Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, what can I do for you ? "

" How is Miss Blackwood ? " Headmaster Albus Dumbledore asked.

" She is resting now. "

" Oh ? "

" Yes, I gave her a harmless sleeping draught so her body could heal without her having to deal with all the pain. " Professor Snape turned dark eyes to my still form.

" She shall be fine, Severus, " The Headmaster said.

" Did she say what happened, Poppy ? "

" She said she slipped on the stairs outside, Albus. But, her shoulder was wrenched. Not bruised as it would be from a fall. She's lying for someone, Albus. But, who would do something like this ? "

" I'm afraid I don't know, Poppy," The Headmaster lied, looking at Professor Severus Snape. The Potions Master turned sharply, black cloak billowing, and strode out of the hospital.

" You may go, Miss Blackwood. Just remember to get plenty of rest. When you are not on the ankle you need to elevate and ice it. The ice will keep it from swelling. I'm afraid that there was nothing I could do about the bruise. These will help you get around the castle. " Madam Pomphrey handed me a pair of crutches.

" Thank you, ma'am." I took the crutches from her and left the wing.


	20. Chapter 20

Falling softly against the window pane the snow seemed to glow within the sun.Tonight was the Yule ball. There weren't any classes because of the dance. That meant I had all day to get ready. As I rose from the bed, something else rose, too. Making a wild dash for the loo I barely made it in time. Dinner made its presence known. Once through I flushed the evidence away. I stood up and rinsed my mouth out. I just stared at my tummy. _How on earth did I tell Severus ? _Shaking my head, I closed the water closet behind me. Getting what I would need, I headed back in.

After a nice hot shower I felt a little better. Back in the room I put everything back where it belonged. I retrieved my favourite body cream, it smelled of rich vanilla. I worked it into my skin. Then followed it with the body mist. A little of my perfume, Knowing, I misted on last. Hurriedly, I grabbed my petticoats and a dark green gown out of my trunk. Slipping into the petticoats, I slid the simple gown over my head. I slid the dark green towel off my hair and muttered the drying charm. Shaking my hair out, I slid into dark brown slippers. According to the clock there were only twenty minutes left for breakfast. I scampered down to the Great Hall.

" Was there a party that we didn't know about last night, Abbi ? " Ron asked as I slid into the seat next to Harry. Stifling a yawn, I just glared at him. Hermione smothered a laugh as she passed the silver steaming carafe towards me. I took the coffee urn from her gratefully. Pouring a cup, I transfigured it to my usual Dr. Pepper. _Mmm_. I took a sip. _Ahh ! Better. _After two cups, I finally reached for the platters of eggs, kippers, and bacon. I helped myself to a handful of biscuits and poured a little sausage gravy over the biscuits. Everyone just stared at my plate.

" What ? " I snapped.

" I forgot, " Harry laughed, shaking his head. " Abbi's not a morning person. "

" Not a morning person, doesn't even cover it, " I mumbled. Everyone laughed in agreement. After finishing my plate, I reached for more biscuits and sausage gravy.

" Hungry, Abbi ? " Ron quipped.

" As a matter of fact, I am. Lay off, " I said sweetly.

" Or you won't know when and you won't know how. " Finally, I pushed the plate away. Pouring another cup of coffee, I transfigured it watching the breakfast dishes disappear. I savoured my last cup. Leaning over Harry dropped a kiss on my lips.

" Ron and I are organizing a pick up game of quidditch. Wanna come cheer me on, luv ? " I returned the light affection.

" Sorry, Harry. " I smothered another yawn. " I need the day to get gorgeous for you tonight. Besides, I figured I'd take a nap. "

" Are you all right, Abbi, sweetie ? "

" I'm fine, " I yawned. " Just tired a lot lately. Not to mention, just wait until tonight. I promise that you will definitely like tonight. "

" From the sound of it, I'll luve it. Then, I'll see you tonight. Coming, Hermione ? "

" Sure. I'll see you at lunch, Abbi. "

" All right, Hermione. " We parted ways at the giant doors. I went back down to my room in the dungeons and the trio to the quidditch pitch.

After lunch, a long hot shower was in order. The hot water felt like heaven to my tired body. As soon as I stepped out, I massaged the same rich vanilla-scented body cream into my fair skin. Then, I pulled on sheer light vanilla stockings, vanilla lace garters, and a light silver satin thong. Slipping into my dark green dressing gown, I eased the dark green towel off my head. A waterfall of dark mahogany cascaded around my shoulders and down my back. Sitting down at my vanity, I conjured a set of hot rollers. After drying my hair, I rolled it underwith the hot rollers. Once the rollers cooled off I took them out. Bending down, I shook my hair out, my fingers tousling the curls. Standing, I flung my head back. My hair floated down around me, a cascade of curls.

Now that my hair was done, I started on my nails. I applied a deep dark red to both my toes and fingers. Then, I applied rhinestones to my fingernails, a modern French manicure. Waving my hands, I muttered the nail-drying charm. All that was left were my make up and actually putting my lingerie and dress on.

I applied a porcelain foundation. Then magickally air-brushed it smooth. A dusting of baby powder set it. I settled on a silver for my lids, a darker shade in the crease, and a real light shimmery silver on my brow bone. I brushed a little bit of silver glitter over the browbone to really make my eyes sparkle. I finished them with a bright metallic silver liner. Finally, I added false eyelashes and curled them. About seven to eight coats of black mascara finished my eyes. On my lips I used a deep dark red shade. Then, I applied a light silver glitter sealant for the shade to last all night.

The sound of water interrupted me from my toilette. My eyes sought out the clock. _It was five forty-five ! Severus must be in the shower. _A grin spread across my dark red lips. Quietly, I opened the door and slipped inside. The mirror was already steamed up. Steeling my nerves, I darted a finger out, tracing a heart onto the fogged glass. Then, just as quiet as before I slipped back into my room. Drawing the door behind me, I collapsed against it. The water stopped. _Uh, oh ! _

Turning the taps off, he opened the shower door. Grabbing a towel off the rack he swiped it over his face, then, over his hair. Wrapping it about his waist, Professor Severus Snape grabbed a hand towel. He was about to wipe the mirror clean when he saw it, the heart I had drawn on the mirror. A smile curved across his lips. _She's not mad at me. I thought she would be. Perhaps there is a chance after all._

He then proceeded to wipe the glass clean save for the heart. Running a hand over his jaw, the Potions Master stared at his face. Then, picked up his wand. Muttering the Shaving Charm the five 'o' clock shadow covering his jaw disappeared. After applying a little aftershave lotion, he opened the medicine cabinet. After a look, he finally located the little black bottle. Uncapping it, he poured a minute amount into his hand. Rubbing his hands together, he ran them over his neck, down his chest, and finally ghosted what was left over his cheeks and jaw. Putting it back, he grabbed the comb. Yanking it through his hair, he coaxed the raven locks back. Locating a bit of black satin ribbon, he tied his usual chin length strands away from his face. Satisfied with what he saw in the mirror, Professor Severus Snape left the bathing room for his chambers.

I stayed there against the door a few minutes, my heart pounding. _What was Severus going to do when he saw the heart ? _The closing of a door startled me out of the self-induced reverie. _Evidently, Severus wasn't going to do anything. _A breath of relief escaped me. I crossed over to the walk in closet. With a wave of my wand, I accioed my dress from my bed where it had been waiting for me to put on. I slid off the dressing gown.

" Engarmentum, " I muttered. The silver embroidered ice blue velvet dress appeared over the lingerie I had on. I opened the closet door. On the back of the door was a floor length mirror. I smoothed my hands over my stomach and hips, admiring my form in it. The silver embroidered ice blue velvet dress stopped right above my knees and hugged my lush curves.

I padded over to the vanity and sank back down onto the velvet bench. Rummaging through a side drawer, I found diamond earbobs, which I promptly put in. Shutting that drawer, I opened another. Finally, I found the perfect necklace, Two diamond encrusted snakes formed a heart and each held a rope of diamonds that a dark green emerald heart lay suspended from. Undoing the clasp, I slipped it about my neck. For some reason, I kept losing an end or thought I had it done, when I didn't.

Opening the bathroom door, I called,

" Severus ! " I could hear footfalls approaching. I walked back to my vanity, still attempting to fasten the necklace.

" Did you need help with something, Aaab . . . ? " His voice trailed off at the sight of me in the mirror.

" I can't seem to get the clasp to catch on this necklace. Would you mind trying, please ? " I asked. He strode across the room. I swept my hair to one side, baring my neck.

Professor Severus Snape could not believe that I needed help with something this intimate. His fingers grasped the silver chain and worked the clasp. Finally, they connected and he fastened it. I could feel the weight of the emerald hitting my chest as the necklace was fastened. His hands swept down over my shoulders as he stared at me in the mirror. I moved my hand, releasing my hair. The Potions Master drew in a steadying breath.

" Thank you, Severus. Is something wrong ? " My emerald eyes met his in the mirror. What I saw took my breath away, frank admiration. In the mirror, I saw his reflection. My eyes widened as I took in what he had on. He was dressed very elegantly in a three piece, double-breasted, black suit with a black silk button up and an ascot. Around his shoulders lay a black cape. A silver snake was pinned at his throat.

_I had never seen him in anything other than his long black robes. Morgana, he looked good ! And I had thought he looked like sin in black silk pajama bottoms. _

Severus inclined his head towards me, a question in his eyes. " Shall we ? " He offered me his arm and we departed for the ball.

Snow fell from the ceiling as we entered the Great Hall. Crystal prisms winked at us from the walls. The Christmas trees behind the Head Table were decorated with twinkling gold lights and silver sparkling stars. Instead of the long House tables small round tables set for 6 were placed around the edge of the room. Floating white tapers softly illuminated the room. It reminded me of an ice palace.

" Abbi ! Over here, Abbi! " Harry yelled from a

table on the other side of the room. I exchanged a look with the Potions Master. He sighed, stalking off to the head table. My eyes just followed him. _What had just _

_happened ? _ Shaking my head, I went and joined Ron, Harry, and Hermione at the table. As I sat down, the Headmaster stood up.

" Welcome to the Yule Ball ! I'm glad to see everyone had fun choosing their dress robes for this event. Everyone looks quite nice. Around midnight the Yule King and Queen shall be announced. " With that the music started. Sighing, I looked up at the staff table, where Professor Snape sat. _What was Severus going to do ? Was what had happened back in my room nothing to him ? Did this mean I was nothing? But, then what about Harry ? Harry !! That was it. He must think that the rumours are true. That Harry and I were an item. _I smiled to myself as my emerald green eyes never wandered far from the staff table.

" Miss Blackwood, " I heard from beside me.

" Quit clowning, Harry. It's Abbi, you dolt. "

" Very well, Abbi, " A voice other than Harry's sounded. I looked up to see the Headmaster standing beside me,

" Abbi nice of you to join us back here at Hogwarts. " His soft blue eyes twinkled from behind his half moon spectacles. I blushed. " Would you do this old man a favour and honour me with a dance ? " I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips. Taking his offered hand, I allowed the headmaster to help me to my feet. The traditional opening waltz started as I followed the older man to the dance floor.

A tap on my shoulder reminded me where I was.

" Could I get my date back, Neville ? " Harry asked.

" Sure, " Neville agreed. " I didn't know Harry wa your date, Abbi. "

" Sorry, I didn't say anything, Neville. But, I enjoyed the dance. " I smiled at Neville as Harry whisked me into his arms.

" Finally, I have you all to myself, " Harry whispered in my ear as another song began.

" I've got a funny feeling,  
The moment that your lips touched mine,  
Something shot right through me,  
My heart skipped a beat in time.

There's a different feel about you tonight,  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things,  
I even think I saw a flash of light,  
It felt like electricity . . . " Harry's hands slipped down my back to cover my ice blue velvet clad rear.

" I've always thought you had a delicious ass in the first place, " He murmured in my ear. His hands pressed me into him. I could feel Harry's response to the dress pressing into me. _This was getting out of hand. Did somebody spike the punch ? This was so out of character for Harry. I really didn't want to go as far as I did with Severus. I did not want to shag my cousin. _I just let silence do the talking for me.

" Everybody swears we make the perfect pair,  
But dancing is as far as it goes,  
Girl you've never moved me quite,  
The way you moved me tonight,  
I just wanted you to know,  
I just wanted you to know . . . " I guess he took my silence as encouragement. His lips started sliding down my neck, nibbling.

" They're all watchin' us now,  
They think we're falling in love,  
They'd never believe we're just friends,When you kiss me like this,  
I think you mean it like that,  
If you do baby kiss me again,  
Kiss me again. " Luckily the song ended. I was finally able to put some distance between my supposed boyfriend and me.

" Are you all right ? " Harry asked, placing a hand on my arm.

" I'm fine, " I answered. " I think I just need some air. "

" I'll come with you. " A gleam lit his emerald eyes.

" What I need is really some air. Not a heavy snogfest. "

" Fine, " Harry huffed. " Sure you'll be all right ? "

" I'll be fine, daddy. I promise. I just need some air. " He smiled at me, taking my hand and kissing it. " Don't be too long, eh ? "

" Not too long, " I agreed. Leaving Harry on the edge of the dance floor, I made my way to the garden. I walked along the cobblestone path ignoring the occasional giggling coming from the bushes. _I was in luve with the Potions Master, Severus Snape. How was I supposed to break this to Harry ? _I had just passed the tall fountain in the center of the garden. The sound of water hitting water faded into the distance as I leaned against the wrought iron railing, gazing up at the stars. Faintly, I could hear another waltz being played. _Why did I agree to come with Harry in the first place ? Surely he knew that nothing would ever go any farther than what it had. _I sighed. _Especially, when it was the surly Potions master that I wanted ? _Another sigh escaped me. _Why did affairs of the heart hurt so _

_much ? _

Out of nowhere a hand covered mine on the railing, yanking me back into a strong, solid chest. The mystery man twirled me in his arms so that my breasts were crushed against his very masculine chest. My bosom was heaving, my breath coming out in pants. _But, was it from nerves or this strange excitement that seemed to course through my veins ? _Music softly began to fill the air.

"There are times I stand in wonder,To look at you and all you are,  
And I think I can unlock the mystery,  
Break through your walls and win your heart,  
I don't mean to scare you,  
There's no need to be afraid,  
We can take our time,  
But Ill take my chance and say . . . "  
His arms tightened about me as he began to waltz me around the dark garden.

" Let me love you really love you,  
Open up your heart and let me in,  
I don't know who taught you not to trust,  
Ill be constant as the sun that shines above,  
Close your eyes and take the fall,  
If its really love there's no risk at all,  
I can love you if you'll only let me in . . . " I could feel his breath tickling the shell of my ear. I let my arms slide up around his neck. If at possible he pressed me even closer against his hard frame.

" You think it's your own secret,  
But in your eyes I see it all.

Let me love you, really love you,  
Open up your heart and let me in,  
I don't know who taught you not to trust,  
Ill be constant as the sun that shines above,  
Close your eyes and take the fall,  
If its really love there's no risk at all,  
Lay down your past and then you can begin,  
To let me love you really love you,  
I can love you if you'll only let me in,  
I can love you . . " Large hands traveled lightly up my rib cage.I shivered in response. I trembled within the embrace, holding my breath. We were right in front of the fountain. Then with the singer the dark man whispered in my ear,

" If you'll only let me in . . . " I jumped within his arms, startled. _It was Severus ! _I teetered on the silver heels, backwards. My hands flew to his chest, trying to steady myself. His arms tightened around me, forcing me closer to his hard frame. I shivered within the embrace. _Leave it to me to forget my robes. Sometimes I could be a real ditz. _Because of Professor Severus Snape's quick reflexes neither one of us wound up in the icy cold fountain.

" What were you thinking !?! Why didn't you wear the silver robes that were draped across your bed, Absynthia ? "

I blushed.

" Because I was distracted, I forgot, " I admitted.

" Dare I ask what the supposed distraction was this

time ? " The Potions Master sneered down at me.

" I was having problems with my necklace, so I needed some help with the clasp. Since you were so close, all I was focused on was you, " I confessed. The man just stared at me. Then, shook his head, smirking. " It's the truth ! " I sputtered. A raven eyebrow quirked. " Can I help an honest reaction ? How am I supposed to think when you are that close me ? " He shook his head again, this time his ees closing for a brief moment. All I could do was stare. The man blended so well with the shadows. The onyx material really played up the paleness of his skin. When he wasn't immersed in a Potion or in a snarky mood, Severus generally took pride in his appearance. The man in question opened those dark compelling eyes, catching me within the mink pools. I could feel myself drowning within the depths. Those pools of sin traced over my features, coming to rest upon dark red lips. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, his lips covered mine. A full moon was the only witness to the joining of luvers' lips. He pressed me down onto the stone ledge. His hands cupped my face as his lips traced over mine. A hand slid away from my face and down into a pocket. Hesitantly, he withdrew a black velvet box. _What was he doing ? _

"I'm too old for bended knees, " He began.

" This has been in my family for a while. I never thought I would ever have want of it. But, things have changed. I have been very patient with you, Absynthia. Merlin knows I've had to be. And, now, you carry my child. " His eyes dropped to my stomach. _What !?! How the hell did the man know that ? _They seemed to caress the curve. He continued, " Somehow you have crept into my mind and refuse to leave it. I find myself looking forward to the night knowing you will be curled up beside me. Come the morning light all I have to do is roll over to see your face, to see the sun's light dancing across your soft, pale skin. But, I want more than just your body. I want your mind, your heart, your soul. " My emerald green eyes widened at that.

" Severus, " I said. Deep dark brown eyes met mine.

" Wha, what are you saying ? "

" Hell. I don't know how to say this. I have never said it to anyone. " I just looked at him.

" What ? "

" I don't want to lose you or our child. " I continued looking at him.

" **ALL RIGHT, DAMMIT ! **" Professor Severus Snape roared. " Plain, pure, and simple, I luve you." His deep dark brown eyes stared deep into my green ones. " For now and beyond forever I will always luve you, throughout Heaven and throughout Hell, my soul will always be a part of yours. I want you for the rest of all time.I don't want anyone else to have you, to taste your sweetness. I luve you, Absynthia. " I stood there, shocked. _I couldn't believe what was happening. Severus was proposing. _Emotion glinted within the depths of his eyes.

" Well ? " Severus demanded. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, inhaling the muskiness that was him. Opening them, they sought out his dark ones.

" I have something I have to tell you, " I confessed. " The rumours aren't true. Harry and I are not seeing each other. I am not the type to fancy my cousin. I've, I've fallen in luve with you. " Confusion, shock, realization, and wonder took turns playing within Severus Snape's dark brown eyes. He reached for my hand as he took an emerald ring out. Looking deep into my eyes slowly he slid his heart's token onto my finger. Then, he yanked me up against him, crushing me against his chest, as my lips were covered by his. Ending the kiss, he looked deep into my eyes. The emotion was there, swimming within the emerald depths.

" I love you, " Severus Snape whispered.

" I love you, Severus, " I murmured. He swept me up in his arms and walked me back into the castle. He didn't stop until we were back in the dungeons.

Once we were in the hallway that his room shared with mine he slid me down the length of him. The moment my feet touched the floor he slammed me up against a door, his mouth hungry upon mine. His mouth ravaged mine. I moaned underneath the assault. Immediately his lips gentled. His hands traced over my curves. In answer my hands went to the buttons of his shirt. His hands slid over mine, stilling them. The kiss ended. I looked up into his dark brown eyes, a question within the depths. Undoing the wards upon his door he led me into his room. Looking at the wooden door he made it slam shut._ There was no mistaking where this was going to lead. _He gazed down at me, hunger evident within the dark depths. I trembled within his strong arms. His thumbs hooked under the sides and he peeled the silver blue velvet off me. The dress fell to the floor leaving me clad in nothing, but, the light silver thongs. He groaned at the sight. Hesitantly, my hands went to the ties at his throat and unfastened his robes. His fiery intense eyes caught mine. The ebony robes fell to the floor. He swept me up in his arms and made his way to the massive bed that took up most of the room. Gently he lowered me atop the black velvet counterpane. My hands flew to his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. His lips laid claim to mine again. His mouth was hungry, devouring. His lips never leaving mine he shrugged out of the shirt. Now all that remained was his pants. He tore his lips away from mine and rose to his feet. His eyes were greedy as they devoured my lush form. His hands went to the small placate of buttons at his waist. Button by button slowly he unfastened them. My eyes flew up to his. There was no doubt that he wanted me as badly as I wanted him. Something started burning down deep inside me. _I knew I was going to be his in every sense of the word. _His eyes never leaving mine he covered me with his lean, hard body. His lips found mine again, his tongue eager to possess my mouth. The only thing separating us was his boxers and my emerald green thong. My tongue brushed against his and I could feel him even bigger and harder than before, pressing against me there. Fire raged throughout my body. His hands traced over me, learning my curves. I was quivering beneath his masterful touch. Breaking the kiss Severus looked down into my green eyes tenderly, but, very hungry. Now, I was trembling, lost within the dark fiery eyes of my luver. _  
_" We forgot something, " Severus rasped.

" This. " His fingers skimmed over the emerald green satin scrap before easing beneath the green satin. Now, I was totally naked and the Potions Master was looking his fill. I could see the bulge in his boxers get even bigger. I swallowed nervously. He reached down and slipped his boxers off. Finally nothing separated us. Hesitantly, his hands cupped my breasts, his thumbs grazing the aching peaks. I arched up into the potions master's hands. I could feel him shake beneath my touch. One of us groaned. Lightly they squeezed them. Tentatively, my hands came up and traced over his hard, muscled chest. He moved atop me settling his weight on the bed. At the feel of his skin I began to burn. I was a raging fire that only he could put out. His lips moved over mine. His tongue pushed past my pliant lips. His tongue brushed over mine and I started to shake. He broke the kiss, startled.

" Briar ? " He asked. In answer I dragged his lips back to mine and let my tongue play over his lips. His tongue plunged back in as his knee parted my thighs. He settled himself within the cradle of my hips. I could feel the tip of his length rubbing against my entrance. I gasped at the feel of him hard and throbbing against me there. Professor Snape swallowed the gasp. My eyes sought his.

" Oh, Merlin, Briar, I need you, " Severus murmured. Then his large very masculine hands grabbed my hips positioning me. Slowly, inch by teasing inch he started to slide himself inside my tight wet sheath. Pleasure and pressure were building inside me. His tongue played with mine, teasing it and my senses. That fire started burning out of control. Raging and consuming my body. His hands traced up and down my curves. I moved my hips under him as my hands traced over the muscles of his arms. Something snapped inside of him. With a thrust of his hips he buried all ten long inches deep inside my body. I was literally filled and stretched by the potions master.

" Se, ev, er, usss !!! " I cried out squeezing my muscles around his massive length imbedded inside me as I exploded. Severus moved inside me bringing me back down to earth. I gasped into his hungry mouth and shifted my hips beneath his. He started pounding his hips into me, sliding in and out of my body. The sensations that Severus Snape was creating were torture to my highly sensitized body. Tidal wave after tidal wave of molten fire washed over me as he pounded into me. Explosion after explosion. Firecracker after firecracker. I grabbed onto his broad shoulders.

" Se, e, ev, er, usssssss !!!!! " I screamed, my muscles squeezing him as my climax ripped right through me. His eyes burned into mine as he ravished me thoroughly. He tensed atop me and I could feel him pour his seed deep into my fertile body. We collapsed against each other. Spent. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back into him, and with a snap of his fingers, the lights extinguished themselves, and we fell asleep within each other's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Drifts of white blanketed the ground. Up above the midnight sky was twinkling with diamonds. The moon was swollen full of light that fell soft upon the snow-strewn scenery, illuminating the snow drifts and gently danced over the still dark mirror of the Loch Dubh. It was the start of January and almost colder than it was in December. Shivering I pulled my winter robes closer about me. A stirring in my abdomen refocused my attention. Lightly rubbing a hand over where my baby kicked a smile appeared briefly upon my face. But, it soon fell. _I didn't know what to do about Harry. He wanted more than just to be cousins. He wanted a relationship with me. What I wanted was a life with Severus and our child. _I sighed. My eyes swept the chilly landscape. I was beside Loch Dubh. The silent ripples glowed silver in the dancing moonlight. A twig snapped behind me. My heart pounded in my chest. My wand appeared in my hand. Slowly, I turned around. All that greeted me were shadows. Peering in the darkness, I would swear that shadows were moving towards me. Involuntarily, I took a step back. Another step and I was on the Loch Dubh. I could hear the sharp report of a crack. Warily, I looked down. A hairline crack had appeared beneath my feet and begun spreading. A scream tore its way from my throat as I plunged into chilly depths laced with shards of ice. A shadow darted forth. I couldn't make out what it was as I succumbed to the icy fingers of the Loch Dubh.

Professor Severus Snape kicked off his shoes and socks. Then slid his black robes off. Wading in he dove under and swam to me. Grabbing me in a swimmer's hold, he pulled me back to shore.

" Absynthia !? Abbi !?! Lord, no ! " The Potions Master shouted. Standing up he pulled his socks and shoes back on. He slipped back into his robes, but, left them open. Then, bending down he scooped me up in his arms. Professor Mcgonagell and Professor Dumbledore were standing at the castle door.

" Oh, no, Albus. "

" Relax, Minerva. It is probably not as bad as it seems. We must get her to the hospital wing quickly, though. " Professor Dumbledore said. Professor Severus Snape carried me to the hospital wing with the two trailing behind him. Slowly, he lowered my still form onto a bed. Madam Pomphrey was already in attendance,

" What happened, Albus ? "

" You must ask Severus. "

" Well, Severus, what happened ? "

" She fell into Loch Dubh. "

" What !?!! " The mediwitch was incredulous.

" Thank you for finding her and bringing her straight to me. " Madam Pomphrey dismissed them and turned back to me. The headmaster tucked Minerva McGonagall's hand in the crook of his arm.

" Now, my dear, I believe we were in the middle of something. "

" But, " Soft blue eyes cut to my dripping wet, still form on the bed.

" She will be all right, " Professor Albus Dumbledore reminded the Transfiguration Mistress once more.

" After all she is in the capable hands of our own Madam Pomphrey. " The headmaster led his deputy headmistress out of the hospital wing. Leaving me alone with the Potions Master and the mediwitch.

Muttering a spell, Madam Pomphrey gave me a quick physical. Then, she started gathering and preparing what she would need. _Hmm . . ._ Going over to her big cupboard she got down a draught.

" Severus, she shall be all right, " Madam Pomphrey said without looking up. He sighed, watching the rise and fall of my chest. " I promise, " Nodding, he turned weary dark eyes to the school nurse.

" I'm holding you to that. " Looking up from the various draughts before her, she was shocked by what she read within the dark orbs.

" It wasn't some imbecelic schoolboy, was it ? " She asked gently. He just stared at her. Then, finally spoke.

" Don't tell Albus, please. " The hurt, the feeling, the pain was evident within the timbre of those words.

" You have my word. " The Potions Master took a step towards the doors. " Severus ? "

" Yes, Poppy ? "

" You're in luve with the girl, aren't you ? "

" Look at her left hand, Poppy. You tell me. " With that the hospital wing echoed with the slamming of the wooden doors as the Potions Master left the wing.

Moonlight poured in the window falling over my sleeping features, illuminating already porcelain skin. Soft lips brushed against mine, lightly. A hand stroked down my cheek hesitantly, reverently. Lines etched his pale brow, his dark eyes full of worry.

" Why is it I keep finding myself in this position ? " Professor Snape muttered softly into the darkness. " God, if there is one, let the babe be all right, please, " He whispered brokenly. Standing up, he looked down at my still form.

"Abbi, _please_. " He watched me for a minute before turning to leave.

My eyes fluttered open in the dark room. A swish of dark robes caught my attention._ I would swear that Severus' lips were just upon mine. _I groaned.

The sound stopped Professor Severus Snape right in his tracks. His mind must be playing tricks on him. _Did I just . . . ? _

The man flew back to the bed that I was in. Deep dark brown eyes roamed over my still form. _Maybe I'm hearing things. _He turned again. A moan sounded this time. Whipping back around deep dark brown eyes collided with emerald green ones.

" Absynthia ? "

" Not so loud, please, " I asked weakly.

" What the damned bloody hell were you doing out-

side !?! " Professor Severus Snape thundered.

" Gee, I luve you, too, " I said sarcastically, but, the weakness was still there.

" You should have been in the library, not outside ! "

" I will do as I damned well please ! "

" Twenty points from Gryffindor for the careless lack of judgement you seem to have. "

" From Gryffindor ?! Lack of judgement ? I do think you are daft. If you were worried about me, then, say so. " I snorted.

" Yes, " He hissed, his dark eyes narrowing. " Lack of judgement. If you don't want to care about yourself that's fine with me. But, when it comes to the new life that you carry, it does and will concern me greatly ! " His words hung between us. Then, finally they began to sink in. _When it comes to the new life that you carry, it does and will concern me greatly. _The words echoed throughout my head. I leaned back on the pillows weakly, defeated. My eyes closed, wanting to erase the image of the dark Potions Master before me. _How could I be so bloody stupid ? _Tears filled behind closed lids. I turned away from the dark man hovering above me. _I didn't want him to see the tears. I didn't want him to know just how much I cared, how deep his words cut me. _

Immediately deep dark brown missiles were seeking out potential problems and creating ones when a problem couldn't be found.

" Absynthia ? " The Potions Master asked tentatively.

" _Just, leave_, " I breathed, my voice shaky, weak and laced with the threat of tears. I didn't see the shattered look within the dark brown depths. His lips hardening, he turned, cape billowing. Then, stalked out of the hospital wing.

" Where is she ? Why isn't Abbi here ?" Harry said.

" I'm worried. "

" I don't know, Harry. " Hermione admitted.

" But, surely Professor Dumbledore would know where Abbi is, wouldn't he ? " She asked, looking at Harry.

" He 's supposed to know about everything that goes on inside the castle, " He agreed.

" Harry, we'll find her, " Anna said. " Or at least her whereabouts. "

" I hope so, Hermione. " Tears pricked at his emerald green eyes. Harry willed them not to fall.

" I know so, " She said optimistically. " Let's go ask the headmaster, " Hermione suggested. Harry was right behind her. Leaving they went in search of the headmaster.

" Severus, " Headmaster Albus Dumbledore asked, strangely calm, " Have you seen Miss Blackwood

today ? " The headmaster raised an eyebrow, questioning the Potions Master.

" Why do you ask ? I saw the girl last just the other day in the hospital wing as you, yourself did. "

" It appears that the young Mr. Potter is inquiring after her. It seems that they haven't seen her at all since the holidays have ended. "

" Come to think about it, Miss Blackwood has not been in attendance in any of her classes. " Professor Snape frowned. " Hmm. The last occurrence as this she . . . " Just as the thoughts began to form, the Potions Master paled considerably. " Nooo . . . !" The man leapt to his feet and nearly ran out of the Great Hall.

_A mist clouded my mind._ _I searched everywhere, but, couldn't find him. Dark clouds rolled in. Lightening striking from them. I glanced upwards, worried. I could hear voices coming from the other side_. _I was so tired. Tired of searching for something that I didn't know what I sought. Pain pierced through me, sharp, stabbing. Grabbing my belly, I saw that I was huge. Something wet trickled down the sides of my legs. Gasping, I looked down. A bright red trail trickled down my legs, gushing from my womb. __**NOOOOOO !!!!!!!!**_

" **NOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!! **"

The sound chilled the man's blood. His hand fell to his side. He started ramming the door for all it was worth with his shoulder. Panting he collapsed against the door that wasn't budging an inch. _The bathing room ! _Hurrying, the Potions Master prayed it wasn't too late. Opening his chamber door he felt the temperature plummet to frosty degrees. An ethereal vision filled his eyes. _Lily ! _

" What is going on ? Why are you here ? "

" _Please, Severus. There's no time. _" The apparation pleaded.

" I have to know. Lily, please, tell me what is going on. "

" _The baby. What about the baby ? _" The ghostly woman wailed. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

" NOOO !!!! " He shouted. The transparent redhead in front of Professor Severus Snape vanished. He tore through the room.

" **NOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!! **" It came again from within the spellbound, locked room. Bursting into the bathing room, he reached for the handle on my door.

It turned under his hand. Yanking the door open, he just stared. Those deep dark brown eyes ran over my still form. Then, they lit about the room. Finally they fell to the bedside table. Light grey liquid still coated the sides and bottom of my cauldron.

" Abbi, no ! " The Potions Master cried. His mouth dropped open as his hand flew to his throat. _I can't believe it. No ! How could she ? What has she done ? _

" The Draught of Living Death, " He whispered shakily, his hand dropping. Advancing towards the bed, he drew in a much needed breath. It steadied him a bit, just a bit. _Lord Merlin she's_ _paler than usual_. A frown marred Professor Snape's face. Bending down, he lifted me up into his arms. Striding over to the fireplace, he pointed his wand at the grate.

" Inciendo ! " A fire flared to life. Grabbing a handful of ash off the mantel, he threw it into the burning flames.

" The Hospital Wing ! "

Slowly my eyes fluttered open. Worried deep dark brown eyes greeted me. I managed a weak smile.

" Severus. " A bare whisper sounded. A frown appeared at the use of his given name.

" What were you thinking !?! Were you even thinking at all ? "With tears forming in the corners of my eyes, I turned away from him.

" Look at me, " The Potions Master demanded. " What the hell did you think you were doing ? " If possible his countenance paled even more.

" You idiotic, imbecilic, **little girl**. How could you ? What **were** **you **thinking ? Were you even thinking, **at all !?!! **" Professor Severus Snape thundered.

" _I'm_ _sorry_. " My voice trembled at the rage in his voice.

" **You** are **very **lucky that this **harebrained** stunt you incurred has not cost an **innocent life**." His dark eyes glinted within the sunlight. They looked like death missiles set to seek and destroy whatever they landed on.

Tears filled my eyes and streaked down my face.

" I said I was _sorry . . . _" My voice trailed off as hysterical sobs racked my body.

" The next time you think to take your life, make sure you do not take anything **precious **with you. "

" Severus, " Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said, laying a hand on the younger man's shoulder. " Is there something that I could possibly do or say to help ? " The Potions Master's eyes shut at that. _Just what he needed, the old man's interference. If he finds out that I impregnated the girl, we're both done for. And the baby would probably never know_ _neither of us. _

" If you wish, sir. " Professor Dumbledore sank down onto the bed beside me.

" Perhaps, Severus, there is something that will ease Miss Blackwood's state. Would you please ? "

" Very well. " His ebony robes swooped as he turned on his heel, stalking out of the hospital wing and back to the dungeons.

I looked up into the soft blue eyes of the headmaster. One of his hands covered mine.

" Did you not think that I know everything that goes on in this castle ? " He looked over his glasses at me. Panic started to settle deep within me. Swallowing back the bile that had started creeping up my throat, I met the headmaster's eyes. " Please, do, be careful in the future. Much more careful. Your life is such a precious thing, Miss Blackwood. Not to mention the one you now carry is so much more precious. " That did it. Tears streamed from my eyes as huge gut-wrenching sobs tore from my throat. I flung myself away from the headmaster down onto the pillow. A hand stroked my hair.

" What is so troublesome for one so young to wish to take their life ? " Those baby blue eyes peered intently at me over his spectacles. " Absynthia, I do not profess to understand what drives one to such intents. But, you must think what impact your death will leave upon others. Some impacts shall hit harder than others. I cannot begin to describe what I felt upon receiving the news that my wife and young son had been killed. I remember someone trying to reach out to me. But, I turned them away because I did not want anyone to see the hurt, the pain, the agony.

They both have lost so much, in so little time. I fear another death would devastate, nay, destroy them both. " I couldn't take anymore. Eventually, Morpheus granted me a reprieve from the sobs that continually wracked my body.


	22. Chapter 22

Finally it was Saturday, the new term had already started. I would start classes on Monday. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata filled the air. I had charmed the piano to play music when I wasn't at the keys. I was sprawled upon my bed, parchment, quill, and inkwell before me. Dipping the quill into the well full of ebony ink I wrote,

' A chaotic potion of bursting bubbles

running through my blood,

Bursting through my soul;

Screaming in the darkness,

all I can think about

Is losing myself in your arms,

my weakness is sinking in,

I can't escape the sweet torture, the bliss

that fills my very being, remembering:

Your body next to mine,  
the touch of your lips,

the feel of your body pressed against mine;

your blood is running through meI can feel you

Bursting through my soul;

sweet black angel, come to me. '

Everything had just come pouring out. _But it was true_. I read back over what I had written. I sighed. Looking up I saw that it was time for supper. I slid my shoes on and left for the Great Hall. Between Harry and Professor Severus Snape they were making me real uncomfortable.

_Why did I have to be heavy with Severus' child ? Why him ? Why do I have to be in luve with the potions master ? _ I sighed aloud.

" Are you okay, Abbi ? " Hermione asked.

" Just my stomach, " I said. " I'm going to skip the rest of dinner, Mione. "

" But, you hardly touched your food, " She protested.

" I'm just not that hungry. How about I eat a big breakfast tomorrow to make up for it, hmm ? "

" Abbi, honey, what's wrong ? " Harry asked.

" Dammit ! Do we have to make an issue out of this ?! I'm just not hungry. If you must know, my stomach is just a wee bit on the queasy side. Now, I am taking my leave. I do not wish to be disturbed. I am going to bed. " I exclaimed. Jumping up I turned and left the Great Hall, never knowing that a pair of dark eyes watched my every move.

Later that night I slipped outside. I wound up in the top levels of the castle. I wasn't even sure what time it was anymore, for it was dark. Standing in the tower, I looked out over the land, my heart aching. Shadows had overtaken most of grounds, making it impossible to tell just what was what. The moon shone down tracing over the ripples on the lake with its silvery light. The stars blanketed the sky. _This would be romantic if only he was here. _A figure approached behind me.  
" There you are. Why won't you talk to me ? You used to tell me practically everything, " Harry Potterasked coming up behind me and wrapping his arms about me. I stiffened within his embrace._ Why wasn't it Severus that sought me out ? Was the man still livid that he had led me to kill myself ? Or did he not know that he had led me to that option? Why Harry ? I knew what I had to do. But, how would Harry take it ? After all, we were family. The only family that we had left. This would destroy him. Especially, since I carried Severus' child and was in really in luve with the man. Merlin, help me, I was. _A sob struggled to break free from my throat, but, I wouldn't let it.

" Abbi, why won't you talk to me ? " Harry asked.

" Why are you up here, anyway ? "

" I needed space, " I admitted.

" Why not inside the castle ? "

" This is inside the castle, " I pointed out. " Besides, I needed to be alone, " I said pointedly.

" Do you want me to leave ? " I could hear an undercurrent of hurt within his voice.

" No, " I whispered.

" Abbi, " He whispered.  
" What ? " I whispered back, a sob escaping my throat. _I knew it was inevitable. I was going to hurt Harry._

" Why are you crying ? " My teeth caught my bottom lip._ What did I tell him, the truth ? _We stayed that way in silence, I wrapped within his arms as we watched the night. After awhile one of us sighed. He turned me in his arms so that he could see my eyes.

" Abbi, " He said. " What's going on ? Please tell me. " His emerald eyes pleaded with mine.

" Harry, " I said softly. He reached for me as his lips lowered claiming mine. _I didn't want to fight him. _Ending the kiss, he looked down into my glistening emerald green eyes. " I'm sorry, " I whispered.

" Why ? " He demanded. I looked away.

" I'm sorry, " I repeated. He stiffened and released me, stumbling away from me. I could see the hurt and anger within his emerald green eyes.

" Is there someone else ? " Harry finally asked.

" Harry, don't, " I pleaded.

" Is there ? " He persisted. Mutely, I nodded.

" I see. " His jaw hardened. " He's a lucky bastard, Absynthia. " Then, turning away, he left me alone in the tower.

I couldn't stop them. I let the tears fall. _I did it. I hurt Harry, the last of Lily's family. Even though Professor Severus Snape was acting like a bastard at the moment, I still luved him. _A sob tore its way out of my throat. Dropping to my knees, I sobbed. _What was I to do ? I was in luve with a man who didn't feel the need to share his feelings and emotions with others. Did he even realize that the attempt on my life was what he had driven me to do ? _Curling up, I laid there, letting tears stream down my face. Resting my cheek against the cold stone floor, I let exhaustion overtake me.

It was rather early, the sun had just started peeking over the horizon. Slowly I looked about the room. _Where was I ? I certainly wasn't in my room in Slytherin. _My eyes started to adjust to the ever brightening light. I could see beds around me. _The hospital wing ! I was in the hospital wing. How the devil did I get here ? _I sighed. _Thank goodness it was a Saturday. No classes. And no Severus if I couldn't face him at the moment. No matter how much I wanted him by my side. _

" Good, you're awake." Madam Pomphrey said, approaching my bed. Kneeling down, she checked my temperature, and ran her wand over my belly. " How are you feeling today ? "

" Like hell, " I stated.

" You don't look it. "

" How, how did I get here ? " I asked.

" You can consider yourself a very lucky girl. Professor Snape found you passed out up in the North Tower. Needless to say, you are very lucky the Potions Master found you, considering the temperature last night. " The mediwitch looked at me sternly. Meekly I lowered my head.

" Yes, ma'am. " I accepted the position I was in.

" You have fallen into Loch Dubh, attempted suicide and murder, now, this. You spent all of last night outside in frigid temperatures. What am I supposed to do ? What is Severus supposed to do ? We can only do so much. You didn't have to see an already broken man break even further when you attempted suicide, Miss Blackwood. It was hushed as a request. None of the students know about it. "_ Thank the gods for that. _" Now, what are you going to do ? You have been given a very precious gift. But, I fear, if you do not stop wallowing in misery, and keep torturing the both of you, you will not have that precious gift for long. Do I make myself clear ? " I just nodded. I couldn't meet the mediwitch's eyes. _But, she was right. I needed to start putting the child first, not my emotions and my heart. There was something else that needed all my attention and affection. Our child. If I didn't start really taking care of myself and my body, that nightmare would come true. _

" Now that you are awake and back to good health you may leave. Breakfast is still being served. I shall see you there, Miss Blackwood. " At that, I was dismissed. I sat up, reaching for my clothes.

Once they were on, I left for my room in the dungeons. Safely ensconced behind charmed doors, I flued the kitchens.

After I emptied the plate, I threw myself on the bed. _I didn't want to ever leave the security of my bed ever again. _

" She refuses to come out of her rooms at all. Why she persists in this childish nonsense I cannot fathom, " Professor Snape fought to hush his voice, so that it wouldn't carry throughout the Great Hall. " At night her playing keeps me awake. You must do something. "

" Severus, " Headmaster Albus Dumbledore replied, strangely calm, " I am not the one that can remedy the situation. You, however, can. " The headmaster raised an eyebrow. Professor Snape frowned, but, let the headmaster continue, " With time the both of you shall be fine, Severus. " Professor Dumbledore placed a hand on Professor Snape's shoulder. " Perhaps you should try talking with her. After all catharsis is good for the soul. " The Potions Master didn't say anything, just scowled.

I thought I felt Severus' lips brush mine. As the cobwebs of sleep were slowly brushed away, I realized what I thought I felt was just a dream._What time was it ?_ I looked over at the clock above the piano. It was four thirty in the morning. _Bloody hell ! Another dream about Severus, why ? _I looked at the clock again. I sighed. I tried to lie back down, but, that dream wouldn't let me rest._ Caffeine. I needed caffeine. _Then, my stomach made its presence known. Jumping up I bolted to the w/c.

A knock sounded on the door.

" Absynthia ? " His voice sounded. " I need in there myself. " Resting my head against the back of the loo door, I groaned. _Thank goodness for locking charms and spells. _Next thing I knew the door hit me in the head.

" **OWWW !!!! **" I roared.

" Absynthia, move, now ! " Professor Severus Snape demanded.

" What the hell are you doing in here ? " I yelled back.

" Just move, Absynthia. "

" No ! "

" Dammit, move ! "

" I, said, **no **! "

" Absynthia, " Professor Snape threatened." I am coming in there whether you like it or not. " I really did not want the Potions Master in the loo with me. _Just what I needed. _Slowly, I rose to my feet. I flushed the evidence away and splashed water on my face. The door opened behind me. I spit out the water I had in my mouth, looking in the mirror. I was confronted with deep dark brown eyes. They seemed to be touched with something.

" What is going on ? " He demanded. I just looked at him. " Dammit, Absynthia, you've isolated yourself from everyone. I insist that you leave these chambers. At least attend classes or I will dock Gryffindor thirty points. "

" Gryffindor ?! I'm a bloody Slytherin, you idiot !! "

" Absynthia, you are trying my patience, " The man sighed.

" At least I can still do something right, " I shot back. Those dark eyes narrowed at me.

" Desist with these childish games. I have no patience for them. As for your classroom attendance, I insist that you must. "

" Or else what ? " I asked.

" Gryffindor will be docked thirty points. "

" Like I care. " The Potions Master just stared at me, trying to figure out what was going on inside my head.

" Fine, " He glared at me. " I shall inform the headmaster that you are obstinate and refuse attendance to your classes. You need to leave your rooms. If you are not in the Great Hall for breakfast this morning, I shall be forced to take drastic measures. " I just glared at him. Then, spinning on my heel, I left the Potions Master to his morning ablutions.

Back in the safety of my own rooms, I weighed his words. _What would those drastic measures be ? _I sighed. Walking back to the comfort of my bed, I burrowed under the covers. _Did I really just get into it with Professor Severus Snape ? Why did he have to know just how to push all my buttons ? _Curling into a ball, I slowly drifted back to sleep.

_He couldn't seem to stop touching me. His hands burned everywhere they touched. His lips captured mine. When I moaned his tongue slipped inside, playing with mine. My hands tangled themselves within the black silk. I pressed closer, for I couldn't get enough: of his touch, his lips, him._

" _Severus, " I moaned when his lips left mine and went lower. His lips were embers against my already heated skin. Nipping gently, he worried my sensitive skin with his teeth. Gently, hesitantly, they encircled a rosy peak before capturing it. _

" Severus ! " I gasped, jerking awake from my dream. _But it had felt so real. So, remarkably real. _

Tentatively, the Potions Master pushed the bedclothes down. Leaving me vulnerable to his hungry eyes that roamed the entire length of my very naked body. Groaning he bent his head. His tongue darted out, tasting, remembering the feel of my flesh : upon his lips, his tongue. His hands went lower. They pushed the covers even further down. Finally all my flesh was laid bare to the Potions Master's greedy eyes. Slowly, deep dark brown eyes traced over my naked form as a hungry fire grew within the dark brown depths. His lips laid claim to mine, his tongue pushing past suddenly pliant lips.

Stretching beneath the Potions Master's body I could feel my lips being teased apart. Softening them, I parted my lips giving him entrance to the cavern of my mouth. Parting my legs a bit I let him sink between them. His lips left mine, going lower. Nipping gently, he worried my sensitive skin with his teeth. Gently, hesitantly, they encircled a rosy peak before capturing it.

" Severus ! " I gasped, jerking awake from my dream. Raising his head, deep dark brown eyes captured emerald green ones. In response I brought a hand up and traced it over his back and down over his very naked arse. He crushed me against him as his knee nudged my thighs further apart. His lips captured mine again. _I knew those lips. Knew what he was going to do to me. Dominate me. And I would let him._ With a thrust he was inside me, his tongue inside my mouth. I arched beneath him, my body remembering his. With every stroke, every thrust he asserted his hold over me. _I couldn't get enough. How was it my body could still want him after the things that had been said ? After what we had done ? _One last thrust and as wave after wave of his essence washed through me I exploded around him. He collapsed atop me, panting in my ear. The fire crackled and popped in the hearth, dancing flames casting shadows and light over our entwined bodies. With the fire casting its warmth over the bed my breathing deepened as repose stole across me. Severus gazed down at me, a stunned expression on his face. _What just _

_happened ? __Why ? Bloody Albus Dumbledore, that's why. 'Go talk to her.' Hell, talking got me nowhere. And all this led to was her asleep in my arms. In my arms. Hmm . . . Maybe that's a start. _A whisper and the bedclothes were over us. _Thank Merlin for weekends. _Yet another one and the lights extinguished themselves


	23. Chapter 23

Blinking, slowly my eyes began to adjust to being awake. A dull ache still throbbed between my legs as I sat up groaning. _It was just a dream, wasn't it ? _That's when I saw it. A splash of dark red against the silver satin. On the pillow next to me lay a single dark red rose with a piece of parchment folded in half beneath it. I reached for both. Bringing the dark red bloom to my nose I inhaled the intoxicating fragrance as I flipped open the small missive. Written in black ink were the words, ' Think of me '. Shivers raced down my back. _Perhaps I could go to breakfast in the Great Hall. _Finally, I pulled myself out of bed. Gathering what I would need, I started for the lavatory.

Turning the taps off I opened the door. When I saw the outline of a heart a smile tugged at my lips. _Maybe there was hope yet. _I banished everything back to their places on the shelves in my room. Then, left the loo as well.

I hurriedly massaged my vanilla-scented body cream into my porcelain skin. Going over to the dresser, I pulled out a black satin camisole and matching thong. Quickly I pulled them on and slipped into my dark green satin dressing gown. Tying it about my waist I retrieved the dark red flower from my pillow and took it with me to the vanity. Sitting down in front of the ornate gothic mirror I pulled the dark green towel off my hair. Muttering the spell I dried it into soft curls. Running a brush through them, I drew the sides up. I fastened them with a silver barrette that I stuck the garnet red bloom through. After pulling out a few face-framing pieces, I conjured a lipstick the same colour as the bloom. Picking it up I applied the dark red colour. A clear glossy sealant followed so that the dark colour would last all day. I finally decided on a real light oak for my lids and my usual vanilla on the browbone. I finished my eyes with dark brown eye liner and black mascara. A dusting of baby powder and I was ready to put clothes on. Rising from the wooden chair I went and threw open the closet doors. I reached for one of my favourite dresses, a deep dark green floor-length gown that buttoned up the back. The deep shade of the gown really emphasized my colouring, which I liked. Digging through the trunk at the foot of my bed I pulled out my petticoats. They were flung across the dress which was draped over my bed. Then, went back over to my vanity and picked up the smoky quartz bottle, containing my signature fragrance, Knowing. It combined the warm comfort of rich vanilla with the sweetness of honey and three drops of Amortentia. I spritzed it on all my pulse points. Setting it down I pulled open the side drawer and pulled out copper trinity knots. They went with the copper triquetra necklace I had just put on. Putting them in I rose to my feet. I went back over to my bed and stepped into my petticoats. Then, slipped the dress on. I muttered a spell and the buttons did themselves up my back. I slid into black kidskin slippers and retrieved my wand. Grabbing my school robes, I left the room.

Entering the Great Hall, I could see that there weren't that many people up yet. Since I was still a Slytherin, I went and sat down near the head table. Reaching for the coffee I poured some into a cup and transfigured it to my usual Dr. Pepper. I sipped. _Ahh. Better. _Enjoying the sweet tang, sip by sip, I began to finally wake up. Looking around, I saw a handful of students at my house table. It was the same at the other house tables. _It was evidently way too early for Harry, Hermione, and Ron to be up and about. Thank goodness. _ I could feel some one's eyes upon me. Mine flew around the room trying to find the person. It didn't take long. Professor Snape was at the head table his eyes resting on me. A shiver raced down my spine. His eyes held mine captive. A warmth started to spread through me. My heart skipped a beat. My lips tingled, remembering the way they felt against mine yesterday.

Without warning something fell into my coffee cup. Turning my attention away from that kiss this morning, I grabbed the paper shaking the soda off. Which meant that I didn't see the smirk on Professor Severus Snape's face. Glancing down I read,

' No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here . . . ' It was not signed. But, it was the same handwriting as the note on my pillow. _Weber. There was only one who luved the composer as much as I. _Under lowered lashes, I stole a glance up at the head table. _He certainly looked imposing in his usual black robes. I didn't think the man had it in him for poetry. Yet, still waters ran deep. _Sighing, I dropped my eyes back to the table.

" So, who's the lucky man ? "A voice asked behind me. I froze._ Harry !_ Jumping up from the Slytherin House table, I fled out of the Great Hall. Dark eyes watched my hasty departure. _Well, at least it was a start. _The Potions Master sighed.

Slowly I made my down to the dungeons and the comfort it imparted wrapped itself around me. Before I knew it, my feet had taken me to the Potions classroom. I snuck inside and sat down beside the great doors that locked away the herbs, odds, and ends that Professor Snape kept for supplies. This was the perfect place to be alone.I accioed parchment and pen from my room. Everything was wanting to spill out from inside me.   
' I can't unthink about you,  
I can't unfeel your touch,  
I can't unhear all the words,  
Unsay all the things  
That used to mean so much ;  
I could wake up without you.  
These two arms not around you,  
Tell myself it's meant to be this way,  
No matter how I try I can't change.  
I wish I could unremember  
Everything my heart's been through, And finding out it's impossible to do  
It's no use, I can't unlove you. '

As I wrote, I didn't notice the door being opened. Nor hear the sigh of relief breathed by the tall dark figure that was making his way to me.

" There you are. " The velvet voice startled me, making me drop the pen. " Just what are you doing in here ? "

" Umm . . . " My mind raced searching through thoughts. " Never mind. Here, come with me. " Professor Severus Snape offered me his arm. I looked up at it warily.

" Oh, come now, Absynthia, you know I don't bite. " I just raised my eyebrows at the man.

" Ab, syn, thia ! " Sighing, I rose to my feet, inadvertently leaving the pen and parchment behind. The Potions Master noticed and banished the materials to his personal chambers. Then, I let him tuck my hand in the crook of his elbow. He tugged me down a few feet more before stopping in front of a stone wall.

" Asphodel, " My companion intoned. The wall dissolved in front of us, revealing the Serpents' lair. He ushered me into the common room.

" Thank you, Professor. " A brow arched at that. A long finger hooked itself under my chin. Raising my emerald green eyes to his, Severus Snape said,

" Considering you are carrying my child, Absynthia, I think that Severus would be more appropriate. I think a better place, " He said, drawing the fragrant dark red bloom from my hair, " To put my rose would be, " He slid the garnet red rose in between my breasts. " Here. " Bending down, the Potions Master stuck his face to my bosom and inhaled deeply. " A pity the rose will be the only thing to touch those this morn. " So saying, he turned with a swish of ebony robes and strode into his own chambers, leaving me in shock at his boldness.

Later that night a storm surrounded the castle. Thunder boomed loud and hard. The sound reverberating throughout the castle. Even down in the dungeons. A metal hip tub filled with hot steamy vanilla-scented water laid before the lit fire. Flinging my clothes off I stepped into the aromatic bath. I slid into the vanilla scented water. _Ahhh. Now this was heaven. _I leaned my head back against the rim, enjoying the aromatic steam. _I could stay here forever._ I heard footfalls approach my bathing room door. Pushing open the door the Potions Master asked,

" Absynthia, are you go . . . ? " His eyes flew to my naked form silhouetted by the fire's glow. His mouth grew dry as something else grew at the sight of me naked in a tub of water before a roaring fire. _How does she do it ? How does she know my deepest fantasies so well ? _

At the sound of his voice my eyes flew open. Walking towards me he grew harder with each and every step. As he approached my eyes widened. Not caring about the water he hauled me up into his arms his lips devouring mine. He strode towards the bed. Laying me back against the dark green velvet his body covered mine. We both worked on his many buttons. Finally his hot burning skin was upon mine. His kisses alone had me burning from the bonfire they created deep within me.

" Oh, Merlin, " Severus moaned into my mouth as I responded so eagerly to his touch, his mouth. He couldn't get enough of me. And, as always, I couldn't get enough of him. His mouth was everywhere as were his hands. I arched up into him. My tongue brushed against his and I could feel his response pressing insistently into my belly. Breaking the kiss, Professor Severus Snape looked down into my fiery emerald eyes. I could see hungry desire within the deep dark brown orbs. My legs parted of their own accord. He slipped in between them. In answer his lips covered mine and I was lost. Lost within the fiery explosion that I could see in his dark eyes. Settling himself within the cradle of my hips, I could feel the tip of his length rubbing against my entrance. It was driving Severus Snape crazy as well.   
He could feel that dampness in between my thighs. His length twitched rubbing against me. Closing his eyes, he fought for control. His hand slipped in between our bodies and found that little rosebud. Slowly, he began to rub. Pleasure and pressure started to build inside me. His fingers went lower, rubbing, stroking. Two fingers stole inside me, filling, stretching. I gasped. I was a raging inferno as I exploded all over Severus' fingers. I opened my mouth, crying out. His lips were right there, muffling the sound. But, he kept sliding his fingers in and out, in and out, every stroke stoking the huge bonfire that raged within me still. My muscles started twitching around his thrusting fingers.

_Lord Merlin ! I don't know how much more I can take of this. _Sweat beaded Severus' brow. He slid his fingers in and out of me. In response I ran my tongue over his as I arched up into his fingers. Just watching me ride his fingers made his cock throb even more. The need to bury every single inch of it deep inside me grew. Finally he couldn't stand the torture anymore. He slid his fingers out of me. I was gasping for breath. His dark fiery eyes burned into mine as his hands grabbed my hips. Slowly he started to slide his throbbing length inside the tight, hot, wet sheath of my body. My eyes fluttered shut.

" Abbi, " He rasped. My eyes flew open and he thrust himself hard inside me.

Laying beneath him, I was literally filled and completely stretched by the Potions Master, my luver, the father of my unborn child.

" Se, e, e, e, everu, u, u, usssss ! " I screamed, my muscles tightening around his massive length buried within me as I exploded.

_Oh, sweet Jesus ! So tight, so wet. Oh, lord. I can't lose it yet. _Raced through his mind. He began thrusting into me. His eyes closed at the sensation of my wet body wrapped around him.

I looked up into Severus' face. It looked like he was fighting something. Sweat beaded his brow. His eyes were closed. Throwing his head back, he lunged into me. I whimpered beneath him. Then he opened them, revealing the fire still raging within the dark depths.Grabbing my hands Severus pinned me into the mattress. _Oh Merlin ! Mine ! All mine ! _

Being totally dominated by the Potions Master just made me burn even more. Fire raged out of control. I was a burning catherine wheel. Pressing my body down into the mattress he made me scream his name again as another climax overtook me.

Faster he pounded his hips into me. The sweet friction of our bodies moving against one another nearly did him in. _No ! Not yet ! _Pinning me beneath him, he plunged into my depths one last time. Roaring, he poured wave after wave of his seed deep into my fertile body.

Tidal wave after tidal wave of molten fire washed over me, consuming everything in its path, as Severus dominated me. Explosion after explosion. Firecracker after firecracker.

" Se, e, everu, ussss !! " I screamed as my muscles milked his length. Letting go of my hands, Severus collapsed atop me, panting in my ear. Spent.

" Oh, my, " I breathed. Slowly I floated back down to earth and the solid weight of Severus atop me. Turning over, Severus moved so he wouldn't crush me with his weight.

" Oh my, indeed, " Severus smiled down at me as he propped himself up on an arm.

" Huh ? " I gasped, trying to remember how to breathe. A smirk graced his lips.

" Are you all right, Abbi, luv ? "

" Uh, huh. " I was still gasping.

" Are you sure ? " He pressed.

" Uh, huh, " I breathed. Finally my breathing started to return to normal. He chuckled lightly. The thought that he had just taken my breath away literally made him feel very powerful. He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me back into him. Then with a snap of his fingers, the lights extinguished themselves. Exhausted, we fell asleep within each other's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

" Where is she ?! " He demanded. Emerald green eyes blazed with fury.

" I don't know, Harry, " Hermione said.

" Maybe she left a note, " Ron added.

" Maybe, " Hermione agreed. " I'll go look. " The brunette bookworm ran up the girl's stairs to the Head Girl's room. She didn't have to look far. On the night stand lay a single sheet of paper. _Uh, oh. _Hermione thought. Racing back down the stairs, the missive clutched within her hand, she rejoined the boys.

**BOOM ! **Thunder crashed violently as a bolt of lightning cut across the dark sky. Jumping, I looked heavenward. _Please, don't tell me this is a sign of things to come. _

" Absynthia ? " My companion asked, concern lacing his voice.

" I'm fine, " I answered. " I promise. The thunder just startled me. " A frown marred his face, but, he accepted my answer. His hand reached for mine. Clasping it within his, he brought my hand to his hard lips. I smiled at the comforting gesture.

" You're sure about this ? " I just looked at him.

" If I wasn't sure about this, I wouldn't be here, now would I ? " I answered with a toss of my head. The hood flew back revealing the long dark auburn tresses and a pale complexion.

" Put your hood back up, " He hissed at me.

" Ashamed of me ? " I countered. Dark eyes narrowed at that.

" The reason I insist you draw your hood back up is for your safety. If anyone knew what was to take place, you would be expelled and I would be without employment. After all you are only seventeen. "

" Which is the age of consent, " I pointed out. " Besides, no one can do anything. "

" And just why is that ? "

" I am considered an adult in the wizarding world. I shall be treated the same as you. " The Potions Master was stunned. _Was she that naive ? The Ministry would have my head. Albus would have my job, not to mention other things. __**I am her teacher ! **_ He sat back against the worn leather, eyes closed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

I could sense that something was troubling him. I didn't have any draughts with me. _But . . . _A wicked grin spread across my light rose lips. Moving from the seat beside him, I straddled his thighs pressing my lips to his. At the feel of added weight in his lap, dark eyes flew open. Deep dark brown eyes regarded me for a surprised minute. Then, his arms settled about my waist, pulling me into him as his tongue pushed past my pliant lips. I melted into him. My tongue ran over his, which was stroking mine. His hands traced up my sides. Then, cupped my breasts. Moaning, I arched into his hands. A chuckle sounded in his throat as he kneaded the soft flesh. His tongue continued stroking mine. My hips shifted atop his lap. I could feel his response pressing up into me. Ending the kiss, I asked,

" How's your headache ? "

" Come here and find out, " Severus Snape growled. I chuckled lightly. Then, I noticed that the carriage had stopped. The carriage door opened. Sighing, I got off the man's lap. I let the Potions Master alight. His arms encircled my waist. I let him pull me down out of the carriage. Deliberately, I let my form slide down his. I could still feel his reaction from earlier straining against me. I grinned to myself. _I couldn't wait. _Slipping my hand in the crook of his elbow, Severus led me into a small kirk.

" Father ? " The Potions Master called out.

" Ah, I see I have visitors. " A man approached wearing the simple robes of a country vicar. " My son, what can I offer you on this wet and wild night ? "

" We wish to marry, Father. " The slight man looked at the two of us.

" And what you say to this, daughter of God ? " The Vicar asked me. I looked into concerned brown eyes. I could tell that he thought this was something other than what it was.

" Aye, Father. We both wish to marry. It is my bidding to do so. "

" And you are not . . . ? " He trailed off discreetly as his brown eyes raked over my form.

" No ! " I denied, vehemently. Severus just looked at me.

" Very well, " The vicar sighed. " Let us adjourn to the sanctuary. " We followed behind the slight, older man into the kirk proper.

I lowered my hood, then, unclasped my travelling cloak. _I was not getting married in that wet thing. _I could feel eyes on me. Turning I met deep dark brown eyes roaming over my simple clothed form. All I wore was a simple muslin gown of pale blue. But, underneath was a different story. Underneath I wore a dark green satin corset and nothing else. I raised my eyebrows at him, in question. He raised an eyebrow at me in turn.

" We are gathered here on this glorious night to unite these two hearts in holy matrimony. The state of matrimony is not to be entered lightly. Do you, Laird Snape come of your own free will ? " The vicar began.

" I do, " The Potions Master answered.

" And you, miss ? "

" Blackwood. Absynthia Blackwood. " He continued on.

" Do you, Miss MacLaine, come of your own free

will ? "

" Aye, " I turned, facing Severus, so he could see what this meant to me exactly. " With all my heart and soul, I come of my own free will. "

" Very well. Do you have the rings with you ? " Severus passed two rings to the vicar. Who in turn blessed them. Then, he passed a ring to back to Severus. " Place the ring on Miss Blackwood's thumb and say, In the name of the Father. On her index finger and say, and of the Son. Lastly, place it on her middle finger and say, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen. " Severus did as bade. As the simple gold band touched each finger in turn, I watched his eyes. I could see something lurking in the depths. " Now, repeat after me, With this ring I thee wed, This gold and silver I thee give, With my body I thee worship, And with this dowry I thee endow. " Severus' voice wrapped around me as his eyes compelled me. Lightly, I shivered as he slid the old gold band onto my finger. I stared down at it. _This was so final. _" Miss Blackwood? " The vicar's voice jarred my thoughts bringing me back to where I was. " Take this ring and place it on Laird Snape's thumb and say, In the name of the Father. On his index finger and say, and of the Son. Lastly, place it on his middle finger and say, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen. " Those dark eyes seemed to stare into my very soul as I did as instructed. " Now, repeat after me, With this ring I thee wed, This gold and silver I thee give, With my body I thee worship, And with this dowry I thee endow. " I echoed the words and placed the simple band of gold upon Severus' finger. My stomach was tying itself in knots. My heart beat a heavy tattoo within the confines of my chest.

" Laird Snape, repeat after me. _I_, Severus, now take you, Absynthia, to be my wife. In the presence of God and before these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal husband to you, until God shall separate us by death. "

" _I_, Severus, now take you, Absynthia, to be my wife. In the presence of God and before these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal husband to you, until God shall separate us by death. " _Did I really know what I was getting into ? _

" Miss Blackwood, repeat after me. I, Absynthia, now take you, Severus, to be my husband. In the presence of God and before these witnesses I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal wife to you, until God shall separate us by

death. " The last word echoed throughout my head. _I was finally married to Professor Severus Snape. _My body began to shiver again. This time Severus noticed the trembling of my body. A frown tipped the corners of his thin hard lips. _A thin gown and only a woolen traveling cloak, what was Aurora thinking ? Obviously she had not. _A sigh escaped him. " I now pronounce you man and

wife. You may kiss the bride. "Severus drew me into his arms. I stared up into his deep dark brown eyes. They seemed to gaze down at me with softness. His eyes never leaving mine his lips covered mine. Those dark orbs held me trapped as his tongue slipped inside and played with my senses. I melted against him, giving him what he wanted. The vicar clearing his throat brought us back to reality.

" There is only one last thing will bring this to a close and then, you may be on your way. The marriage contract needs only to be signed. You sign here, Laird Snape. And Lady Snape, you are to sign beside him. " Then, he turned the parchment towards himself. " Of course, to be binding, I shall sign as witness as well as clergy." _I was now Lady Snape. But, what about classes ? How were we going to go about them ? Would I still retain my maiden name until I finished my schooling ? _

" Come, my dear, " Severus said, pulling my wet traveling cloak around my shoulders. " It is late and we have troubled this humble servant of God far too long. "

" Think nothing of it, my son. There is lodging not too far from here. I believe it is called Rosewood Inn. "

" Thank you, Father. For everything. "

" You are welcome back any time. Mass is usually held on Sunday about nine in the morn. I would luve to see the two of you there. "

" We shall see, Father. But, the hour is late. And, I fear, the lady is cold as well as, the obvious, wet. I need to get her out of this storm. " The wizened vicar saw us out to the carriage.

" Bless you, my children. Go with the luve of God, Our Father. " Severus helped me up into the carriage before joining me. Once, the door was shut, I pulled my wand out. Before the words could leave my mouth, Severus grabbed my wand away.

" Are you mad !?! "

" Excuse me !?! If you do not give me my wand back, you will find yourself wishing you were ! " I threatened.

" If you hadn't noticed that man was a muggle, " He shot out at me.

" Really ? And I thought it was Dumbledore in

disguise ? " I shook my head at him. " **Obviously**, the vicar was a muggle. Otherwise, he wouldn't have performed a **Christian** ceremony at a **very Presbyterian **Kirk. Honestly, I do have brains inside my head. Now, my wand ? " He hesitated for a second, but, gave me my red oak and cedar wand back.

" A drying charm would not be advisable since we will be going back into the weather. Do you honestly believe that I would place my wife's health at risk ? " I was properly chastised. Meekly, I nodded. I sat back in my very wet cloak. The rocking motions of the carriage and the lateness of the hour caught up with me. Soon I succumbed to the welcoming vestiges of sleep.

Dark eyes traced over my sleeping form. _One minute she was railing at me. The next docile as a kitten. And, now, asleep. _A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. _What have I gotten myself into ? _In my sleep, a sneeze sounded. Concerned he scooted closer. Taking a bit of the soaked cloth between his fingers he rubbed. The material was made flimsy with the water. _Maybe I shouldn't have cautioned her against a drying charm. But, what's done, is done. _He sighed. _How much further was that damned bloody inn ? _Just as the thought crossed his mind the carriage drew to a stop. Instead of waiting for the driver to open the door he pushed it open. Sweeping me up in his arms, the Potions Master braved the storm still raging up to the inn's door. At his knock the door swung open.

" Goodness Gracious ! " The innkeeper exclaimed. " She must be soaked through ! "

" That she is. I need two rooms for the night. And three separate hot baths sent to both rooms. After my driver sees to the horses he shall require one. I wish a bath immediately in one. I do not wish for my wife to take ill. "

" Very well, sir. Welcome to Rosewood Inn. I shall have hot baths sent up in a trice. As for a dinner, I haven't much at the moment. Just what's left over from the evening meal. Stew and warm bread, all that's left, I'm afraid, " Maude MacGregor answered.

" That is more than enough. Three portions, please. One right away to the other room. "

" Your rooms are numbers seventeen and twenty. Here you go. If you would like you can sign the registry in the morn. "

" Then, I bid you a good night, my lady. " With that Severus Snape strode up the stairs, me in his arms.

Upon discovery, room twenty was larger than seventeen. Tenderly, he deposited me on the counterpane. After peeling off the sodden cloak, he went and found his driver.

" Angus, room seventeen. Hot stew and warm bread has already been brought up. Afraid it's not much. All she had, the innkeeper said. And a hot bath is to be sent up, as well. "

" Thank you, my lord. Then, we shall leave after we break our fast on the morrow. I bid you a good night, if that is

all ? " The Scotsman inquired.

" Then, a good night to you as well, " Severus returned, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. He joined his man on the trek back to the inn. They parted ways once upstairs. After closing the door and making sure it was locked, Severus muttered, " Enerverte ! " While pointing his wand at the bed. My eyes flew open.

" It better be morning, " I growled. " I was in the middle of something that I would really luve to finish. " I was greeted with a chuckle.

" It's not morning. And I have something much better in mind. " Greeted my ears.

" What ? " I asked, still laying down.

" A hot bath, hot food, and, then, back to bed. " He had me at the mention of a hot bath. Slowly, I sat up.

" Where are we ? "

" Rosewood Inn. " I could see a metal hip tub in front of a roaring fire, steam rising from the inside. " I'll turn my back, " Severus offered. I didn't hesitate in drawing the gown off me. I could hear a breath being hissed in behind me. I made fast work of the hooks and eyes that ran the length of the corset. It fell atop the pale blue gown. " Get in the tub ! " The Potions Master commanded. Annoyance flashed within my green eyes.

" And if I don't ? "

" I'll put you there myself, " He promised.

" Really ? " I said, advancing on him. " Promises, promises. " Without warning strong arms hauled me against a rock-hard chest. Hard thin lips were upon mine, his tongue slipping past my lips. My arms wound about his neck. Pressing my body into his, I moaned. Sweeping me up in his arms, his lips never left mine. Striding over to the tub, he ended the kiss and dropped me. I came up sputtering, tendrils of dark auburn hair in my eyes.

" How dare you !?! " I sputtered.

" I don't want a sickly wife in my bed tonight. I suggest you bathe. " He turned towards the bed, leaving me in the delicious heated water. As I bathed, he dried the bed and applied warming charms. A knock on the door heralded the arrival of a promised hot meal.

Once the dishes were emptied, we left them on the tray for the girl to fetch them later. _That hot water had felt glorious. And with a hot meal in my tummy, I was content. _I watched as my husband rose from the chair opposite me. When the girl had brought the simple meal, she changed the water in the metal tub. I watched, fascinated, as Severus slowly undid the many buttons that ran the length of his frock coat and shirt. Peeling off the sodden ebony mess, the man revealed the sinewy planes of muscle and skin that laid beneath. At the sight of a half-naked Potions Master before me, my breath quickened. His hands made fast work of the belt. Next thing I knew he was sliding out of the rest of his clothes. My mouth grew dry at the sight of a totally naked Severus Snape. _Gods, I never really knew just how gorgeous the man truly was. Hiding that body underneath that somber shade had to be sacrilegious. _Warmth shot through me, starting to heat me up even more so than the hot bath ever did. Striding across the room, the Potions Master stopped at the tub in front of the roaring fire. Sinking beneath the heated water, he rested his head on the metal lip, a contented sigh escaping. His eyes closed momentarily. I couldn't make myself look away.

" Are you going to stare at me all night long ? " He asked, eyes still closed. A blush stole across my body, bathing my porcelain flesh with a light rosy glow. Finally, I rose from my seat. Padding across the still cool wooden floor, I sank onto the feathery softness of the double bed. Slipping off the traveling cloak that Severus had charmed warm and dry, I slid underneath the equally warm bedclothes. Leaning back against the pillows, I watched under lowered lashes as my husband bathed.

Finally, he rose from the metal tub, water sluicing down his slightly defined body. I swallowed as my body went up in flames. _And I thought his backside was gorgeous. _Under my covert perusal I could see something hardening and swelling. _I didn't know that he was that big ! No wonder he filled me completely, literally. _My eyes closed at the thought as shivers of delight racked my body.

Without warning, my warm haven was yanked away. My eyes flew open. Only to find Severus towering above me, those dark eyes gliding over the hills and valleys of my own anatomy. Then, they met mine. Fire exploded inside me. Invitingly, my legs parted.

It was taking all of his control not to leap atop me. Professor Severus Snape watched as my legs parted, revealing the hot wetness that resided in between. Some of that wetness clung upon the red curls. His shaft grew even more at the sight.

I watched as his already swollen shaft swelled even more. My hips shifted on the bed. I could feel exactly how wet that hungry gaze was making me. It felt like I was burning from the inside out. My breath was coming faster now. My tongue darted out, licking my suddenly very dry lips, my hips still shifting about on the bed.

_Why couldn't the wench be still ? Did she have any idea what she was doing ? Just what she was inviting ? There is a limit to what I can take. _With a growl, the Potions Master sank atop me. His knee shoved my legs further apart. Savagely, his tongue thrust between my pliant lips. Grabbing a hip in each hand, the tip of his shaft teased my folds apart.

_Circe ! Just do it ! Severus, gods, please !! I wanted him, no, needed him inside me now. _I writhed under him. All it did was manage to drive me even more mad with want and desire. Arching up into him, I tried drawing his cock into the welcoming heat of my womb.

When I arched against him that was all the invitation the man needed. He drove his shaft home, impaling me upon that mighty lance. I screamed as my body thrust up against his. His lips muffled the sound. His hips drove repeatedly into me. I met his fevered pace with my own. Waves of molten fire rushed over me, consuming every inch. Pleasure racked my body with every stroke of his cock. Stilling beneath Severus, my body shook as my climax overtook me. My muscles convulsed around his sliding member, gripping it tightly, then, releasing it slowly. My body repeated the motion as it trembled beneath his masculine one. Arching against the man, I screamed again. He tore his lips away, letting loose the sound.

" . . . e, e, e, ever, r, r, r, ru, ussssssssssss !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " I screamed to the heavens. One last thrust pinned me to the mattress. Keeping me captive beneath him, Severus slid in and out of me repeatedly. Those waves cam rushing back. His lips settled overmine. As I started to scream yet again, his tongue rushed in. One last stroke and he poured wave after wave after wave of his seed into my welcoming, blossoming body. He collapsed atop me, sated. Tenderly, I brushed a lock of hair that had fallen into his eyes back. His fingers closed over mine, stilling them. Rolling over onto his back, he grabbed my arse, not wanting to leave the willing confines of my body. Wrapped within the arms of my husband, I let sleep overtake me.


	25. Chapter 25

Everyone was already seated when Professor Snape came sweeping into the class room, his cloak billowing dramatically behind him. The door slammed shut. I jumped, startled at the noise. Apparently I wasn't the only one. With a wave of his wand, instructions appeared on the board.  
" You will be brewing _Oratio Soluta_ today. While it is not considered an important potion, it will come up in your NEWT practical because **every single step **has to be followed** precisely **for it to work." He threw a challenging look at Harry and Ron, who both squirmed un-comfortably in their seats. " If you fail to follow the instructions written on the board then you may find yourself spouting utter nonsense for a day or three. " I smiled, suppressing my laughter. _Hmm, maybe I could slip some to Draco when he wasn't looking._ Raising an eyebrow at me, the Potions Master sneered,

" Yes, Miss Blackwood, " _So that's how it was going to _

_be ? "_ Even **more **nonsense than usual, although I find that difficult to believe possible. Now, start brewing ! "  
As the students worked Professor Severus Snape found his eyes wandering to me. _Married. And pregnant with my child. _A vision of my belly swollen with his child filled his mind. _What in the damned bloody world did I get myself into ? _Groaning to himself, he looked up. Only to be caught in the Emerald green depths of my eyes.

Something compelled me to look up from the Absinthe leaves that I was crushing. I was confronted with deep dark brown pools of sin. My breath hitched as my thoughts were caught in a whirlwind. Shaking my head, I returned my attention back to the monotonous task at hand.

Sitting down at the Slytherin table I noticed an empty seat next to Pansy.

" Not that I mind, but, where's his royal highness ? "

" You mean, Draco ? " Pansy asked. " What do you want with him, Blackwood ? "

" Of course Lord Ferret. " I snapped. " None of your business as to what I want with him, Pugface. "

" There he is, " Elisabeth Brownleigh, a fellow seventh year, offered. There in the door way stood his royal highness, the Brat Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. I gazed up at the blonde Lothario as he made his way to the House table. His topaz blue eyes met my emerald ones. A smirk graced his face.

" Like what you see, Blackwood ? " He smirked. _If he had a much better personality, I would probably have said yes. _I patted the seat beside me.

" Why don't you sit here next to me instead of

Parkinson ? " I smiled. He just stared at me. " I promise I won't bite, well, unless you want me to. "_ I prayed this would work. _Eying me warily, Draco sank into the seat next to mine.

From the head table dark eyes narrowed as they watched the scene before him. _What was Absynthia playing at ? That bastard raped her ! Not to mention, she's my wife. Correction, was my wife. _A vein throbbed in Professor Severus Snape's temple as he watched me cuddle up to Draco.

A pair of emerald green eyes watched me as well.

" What does Abbi think she is doing ? " Harry hissed.

" I don't know, Harry, " Hermione answered. " I thought he had attacked her. "

" Evidently, she must have liked it. That's probably where she's been, mate, " Ron pointed out. Harry just glared at me.

I turned to Draco. _Now was the best time to do it. Here goes. _

" Draco, could you pass me the mashed potatoes, please ? " He turned towards Pansy on his other side. Quickly, I slipped the brown vial out from inside my robes. I poured the entire contents into his pumpkin juice. _He would be babbling for the rest of the week. _I smirked. Once empty, I sent the vial to the head table so that Severus wouldn't become too suspicious of my actions.

" Thank you, Draco. " He shoved the dish at me and grabbed his goblet. He finished the contents off. I just smirked.

" You're quite welcome, Abbi. But, I miss my teddy bear so I'm going to go and keep it company. Off to beddy-bye. " I smiled, suppressing my laughter as everyone around us exchanged confused looks. Once Draco was gone, I couldn't help it any longer. Laughter spilled out of me.

" You, Bitch ! " Pansy's voice rang out.

" That's Queen Bitch to you. Thank you very much, tramp, " I shot back. She shot to her feet, her wand pointed at my throat.

Harry leapt to his feet, vaulting across the Gryffindor House table. Wand at the ready, he flew at Pansy Parkinson.

" HARRY !!!! " Hermione and Ron shouted, leaping to their feet.

Albus and Minerva exchanged glances, then, the headmaster nodded. The Transfiguration Mistress rose to her feet the same time the Potions Master did. Trailing behind Severus Minerva McGonagall sought one of her best students.

" **POTTER**!!!!! " They yelled in tandem. But, Harry wouldn't back down until Pansy had put her wand down. The expression on the girl's face wavered when she saw not one, but, two professors bearing down on her. Slowly, her wand lowered then clattered onto the stone floor. Harry dove for it. Scooping it up the boy had it plucked from his hand the moment he stood.

" I'll take that, Potter, " Professor Severus Snape snarled.

" Now, Severus, we are going to be fair about this, aren't we ? " Minerva McGonagall asked. The Potions Master snorted. " How about I take Miss Parkinson and you take Mr. Potter ? " The Transfiguration Mistress smiled sweetly.

" Very Well, Minerva. " He turned back to Harry.

" Come with me, now. Or I'll deduct twenty points from Gryffindor. Miss Blackwood, you will come with me, as well. " I watched my husband stalk out of the Great Hall Harry following in his wake. I couldn't resist the smile that crept across my face.

" Miss Parkinson, would you come with me please ? " There was a note of steel in Professor McGonagall's voice. Wisely, the Slytherin brunette trailed her to her office. I made my way over to the Gryffindor Table.

" Like Malfoy, Blackwood ? " Ron taunted.

" Oh, grow up, Ronald, " I tossed back.

" Why were you sitting with Malfoy, Abbi ? " Hermione wanted to know.

" let's just say that Ron's brothers would have luved me, " I smirked.

" Huh ? " A confused look crossed Ron's face.

" Of course ! " Hermione exclaimed. " What exactly did you do, Abbi ? " A sly grin spread across my pale peach lips.

" Let's just say we'll be hearing utter nonsense for about a week, " I smiled sweetly. The pair just looked at me.

" What ? No one messes with me and gets away with it. Especially, if they rape me. "

" WHAT !!!??!!! " They practically roared.

" Malfoy has not seen the last of me, " I vowed. Sadly, Hermione shook her head. Candlelight glinted off my left hand. Her eyes dropped to it, then widened. She stared at me. I shook my head negatively fiercely. She took the hint.

" Later, " I mouthed. Louder, I said, " I need to go before Professor Snape has my head for disobeying him. " I hurried down to the dungeons, hoping that my husband would be understanding.

Smiling lazily, I went to stretch, but, found out I couldn't. Turning, I saw black hair on the pillow next to me. His breathing was slow and deep. Severus was still asleep. Slowly, I moved under him trying to get out of bed. His arm tightened around my waist pulling me back against him. His lips covered mine. Rolling me over he kissed me thoroughly.

" Good morning to you, too, " I murmured. His hands traced over my still naked body.

" Morning, " Severus said sleepily. Then his hands parted my thighs and he settled himself in between my legs. With a thrust he buried himself within the welcoming wet heat of my body. Then proceeded to drowsily make luve to me.

Finally, we made it out of bed. As I rose from the bed, something else rose up, too. Making a wild dash for the loo I barely made it in time. Dinner made its presence known. Once through I flushed the evidence away. I stood up and rinsed my mouth out. I just stared at my tummy. _Was I ready for this ? Was Severus ready to be a daddy ? _The door flew open.

" Absynthia? " The man in question asked filling the doorway. " Are you all right ? " His eyes met mine in the mirror.

" I'm fine. " His dark eyes narrowed at that.

" Really. I am fine. " Now that there was nothing in my stomach I was fine. _Physically. _

" You are sure ? " He raised an eyebrow at me.

" I am not dealing with you until after I have had

caffeine, " I replied.

" You do remember the ball is tonight ? "

" Ball ? " I asked.

" The Valentine's Ball ? " He reminded me.

" Today's Valentine's Day ? "

" Don't tell me that you haven't heard a whisper about the festivities tonight ? " Biting my lip, I looked down.

" Now, there is the Ball tonight. I, " He paused. His dark eyes caught mine. " I would like for you to be present with me. " Silence met his statement. _Was that supposed to be a question ? _

" Well ? "

" Very well, " I acquiesced.

" Then, I'll see you at breakfast. " He left me in the bathroom. Sighing, I wondered what I was getting myself into.

_Thank goodness for Owl Service. _I was able to procure an elegant gown for this evening from Madam Silkman's Enchanted Evenings in Hogsmeade. The gown was wrapped in brown parchment paper. Sinking down onto the dark green velvet counterpane I pulled the twine holding the paper together. The paper fell off revealing deep dark red velvet. I could see something glittering amongst the dark red. Gingerly I picked them up. They were actually the straps. Rhinestones strung together were the straps to the gown. I put it down and reached for my wand. _Wingardium Leviosa ! _With a swish and flick the dark red gown floated above my bed. A gasp escaped me. _It was gorgeous. No, it was perfect !! _The gown would be floor length for it swept the counterpane. Deep dark red velvet floated down from rhinestone straps. The velvet neckline plunged into a small v, but underneath was a simple chiffon, a-line sheath with a square neckline. Surrounding the chiffon neckline more rhinestones winked in the light. The gown was very simple, but, incredibly elegant and classy. A knock sounded at the door. I opened it to reveal Dobby, the house elf, bearing a tray laden with breakfast. _Severus knew me too well. _Smiling, I thanked the house elf. After shutting the door behind Dobby, I took the tray over to the bed. Putting it on one side I sat down. Taking off the silver lid, I uncovered steaming piles of eggs, potatoes, kippers, and biscuits. The biscuits were smothered in peppered creamy gravy. I dove right in. After I was through, I flued the kitchens. Dobby came back and retrieved the dishes. I thanked him again.

" Master Snape's orders, " Dobby said.

" Master Snape told Dobby that Dobby is to make sure that Mistress eats everything on that plate. "

" I'm sorry, Dobby. Everything was delicious. But, I couldn't eat it all. I did get full, though. " The house elf beamed at that.

" Dobby wishes that you get better soon, Mistress. "

" Thank you, Dobby, " I said, shutting the door behind a beaming house elf. With a smile on my lips, I shook my head. _I didn't know whether I should kiss Severus or hex him. Kissing him would be more rewarding. _

Laying down on the bed, I drew the covers over me. Over head, thunder rumbled and rain poured down.

Stretching, I opened my eyes. Only to be greeted by the sight of deep dark brown ones. He smirked down at me.

" Sleeping the day away, are we ? " He asked. In response I yawned. The covers slipped down revealing that I had taken my dressing gown off and wore nothing. Those deep dark brown eyes darkened even more. I smirked back,

" See anything you like ? " Next thing I knew those thin hard lips were devouring mine. His body pressed against mine. I could feel his reaction to my nakedness pressing into me. My thighs parted and he sank into the cradle. I could feel his length rubbing me through the black woolen material of his trousers. Coming back to himself, the Potions Master slowly ended the kiss.

" As much as I regret this, I must stop. I have a potion that needs tending. We shall definitely explore this venue, later. " Those dark hungry eyes roamed my body leisurely. I shivered beneath his passionate gaze. " Have you been able to procure a gown ? " A wicked grin spread across my face.

" Yes, dear, " I replied. " Now, I thought you said that you had a potion that needs tending ? Because I have a dance that I need to start getting ready for. "

" Are you attempting to kick me out ? "

" Now would I do that ? " I smiled sweetly.

" Hmm . . . " With that the Potions Master stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. _Men. _I shook my head bemusedly.

I gathered what I would need for a nice long soak in the bath tub and entered the bathing room.

Turning the taps on I added vanilla-scented bath salts and my usual vanilla bubble bath. As the tub filled, I conjured a side table complete with everything to do my nails. Turning the taps off I sat on the side of the tub and applied a clear base coat, then a deep dark red colour, and a clear top coat to my toes. I muttered a drying charm and sank beneath the bubbles. Leaning back against the bath pillow, I sighed.

Sitting up, I snapped my fingers. A bath tray complete with clear strengthening base coat, a clear, sparkling top coat, and the same deep dark red that I had applied to my toes appeared across the tub in front of me. First I applied the base coat, then, the dark red. The sparkling top coat was last. Waving my hands, I muttered the drying spell. Then I made the tray and side table disappear. I pulled the plug, letting the water drain.

Wrapped within dark green towels, I went back to the room. Finding the vanilla body cream I wanted I let the dark green towel about me drop. I followed it with my signature scent, Knowing.

Going over to the dresser, I pulled out a light rose lace thong, sheer black stockings, and light rose satin garters edged with black lace. I slipped into a light rose satin dressing robe and settled at my vanity. I conjured a set of hot rollers. Then, dried my hair straight. I rolled my hair under with the rollers. Once they cooled off I took them down. Brushing my hair out, I parted it on the right, making sure that the ends curled under beautifully. I smiled at my reflection. _Perfect. _

Thinking about the deep dark red colour of the gown I conjured a lipstick of the same colour. I applied a flawless porcelain foundation and magickally air brushed it smooth. Then set it with baby powder. I applied a light oak on my lids, a honey oak in the crease, and a real light vanilla on the browbone. I finished them off with a liquid dark brown liner. Finally, I added about seven to eight coats of black mascara after applying false eyelashes and curling them. Then, I applied that deep dark red shade to my lips. Over it I applied a light shimmery silver, vanilla-flavoured sealant so that the colour would last all night.

The sound of water interrupted me from my toilette. My eyes sought out the clock. _It was five forty-five ! Severus must be in the shower. _A grin spread across my dark red lips. Quietly, I opened the door and slipped inside. The mirror was already steamed up. Steeling my nerves, I darted a finger out, tracing a heart onto the fogged glass. Then, just as quiet as before I slipped back into my room. Drawing the door behind me, I collapsed against it. The water stopped. _Uh, oh ! _

Turning the taps off, he opened the shower door. Grabbing a towel off the rack he swiped it over his face, then, over his hair. Wrapping it about his waist, Professor Severus Snape grabbed a hand towel. He was about to wipe the mirror clean when he saw it, the heart I had drawn on the mirror. A smile curved across his lips. _Perhaps there is nothing between her and Harry Potter._ He then proceeded to wipe the glass clean save for the heart. Running a hand over his jaw, the Potions Master stared at his face. Then, picked up his wand. Muttering the Shaving Charm, the five 'o' clock shadow that covered his jaw disappeared. After applying a little aftershave lotion, he opened the medicine cabinet. After a look, he finally located the little black bottle. Uncapping it, he poured a minute amount into his hand. Rubbing his hands together, he ran them over his neck, down his chest, and finally ghosted what was left over his cheeks and jaw. Putting it back, he grabbed the comb. Yanking it through his hair, he coaxed the raven locks back. Locating a bit of black satin ribbon, he tied his usual chin length strands away from his face. Satisfied with what he saw in the mirror, Professor Severus Snape left the bathing room for his chambers.

I crossed over to the walk in closet which housed a floor-length mirror. With a wave of my wand, I accioed the dress to my bed. I slid off the dressing gown.

" Engarmentum, " I muttered. The elegant creation appeared on my form. I padded over to the vanity and sank back down onto the velvet bench. Rummaging through a side drawer, I found diamond earbobs, which I promptly put in. Shutting that drawer, I opened another. Finally, I found the perfect necklace, two diamond encrusted snakes formed a heart. Undoing the clasp, I slipped it about my neck. The snake-formed heart hit my breast as the clasp caught.

" Absyn . . . " Professor Severus Snape called out as he stepped into my room. _Maybe I should move half of my things into his room and start thinking about a nursery for our little one. _The Potions Master drew in a steadying breath.

" Is something wrong, dear ? " My emerald eyes met his in the mirror. In the mirror, I saw his reflection. He was dressed as he had been for the Yule Ball, elegantly clad in a three piece, double-breasted black suit with a black silk button up and a black ascot pinned at his throat with a silver snake. Severus inclined his head towards me, a question in his eyes.

" Shall we ? " He offered me his arm and we departed for the ball.

Rose-scented candles floated in the air above the small tables that dotted half the room. The Head table was gone, in its place a stage had been erected. A piano with a violin atop it stood next to a harp. Live roses and ivy clung to the stone walls. Up above, a full moon shone brightly down amid the twinkling of diamond stars.

Music started and Severus drew me close, his eyes never leaving mine. It was like he was staring into my soul.

" If there were no words,  
No way to speak,  
I would still hear you,   
If there were no tears,  
No way to feel inside,  
I'd still feel for you . . . " He spun me out, then back into him.

"And even if the sun refused to shine,  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme,  
You would still have my heart

until the end of time,You're all I need, my love,

my Valentine . . . " His hands wrapped possessively about my waist as he pulled my body close to his.

" All of my life,  
I have been waiting for,  
All you give to me,  
You've opened my eyes,  
And showed me how to love unselfishly . . ." I could feel his heart beating in rhythm with mine. A warmth settled throughout my body as my breath caught in my throat.

" I've dreamed of this a thousand times before,  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more,  
I will give you my heart,  
Until the end of time...  
You're all I need, my love,

my Valentine . . . " I could see something in those dark eyes. A flicker of emotion.

"And even if the sun refused to shine,  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme,You would still have my heart

until the end of time,  
'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine,  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine. " As the last note played Severus' dark eyes held mine. A shiver racked my body. Wordlessly, I let him pull me back down to the dungeons.


End file.
